Historia de una Guerra
by Soi Yo
Summary: Un rey despiadado y Cruel descubre un levantamiento dirigido por familias de alto poder y tradicion. Desatando un caos, muertes; pero los que sobreviven volveran para vengar sus muertos, para devolver la paz.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una nueva Historia que puedo decir es diferente a muchas que he escrito, debo aclarar que ira mas lento que una tortuga pero pienso llevarla hasta el final.

como siempre espero que sea de su agrado y comente :P

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo No 1<strong>

**Tres Días, Comienza la Historia**.

Corría el año 1478, era una noche invernal muy fría y oscura era el panorama en el antiguo Seireitei, en un pequeño monasterio situado a las afueras de la ciudad se escuchó un suave golpeteo en la puerta, Ōetsu Nimaiya y Tenjirō Kirinji salieron de su meditación poniendo todos sus sentidos alertas, eran días oscuros, de persecución y para su tristeza este día igual a los dos anterior parecía estar teñido en sangre pero que podían hacer ellos cuatro solo eran unos monjes dedicados a la paz y ayuda al prójimo. Kirio Hikifune y Senjumaru Shutara caminaban desde la cocina con paso rápido hacia la puerta, Kirio iba adelante en la marcha y Shutara le seguía muy de cerca como un guardaespaldas, al saber que sus compañeros estaban en meditación ellas debían estar preparadas para defenderse por si los soldados del rey deseaban irrumpir el monasterio o por si algún pobre buscaba refugio o alguna ayuda. Al estar muy lejos de la cuidad y ser un monasterio de lo más modesto era difícil ver personas por ahí, era común ver viajeros, comerciantes y una que otras veces personas que huían del Seireitei y su cruel rey.

Kirio abrió la puerta rápidamente y en su paso apresurado logro distinguir la silueta de una pequeña persona que yacía en la nieve casi a unos 100 metros, corrió rápidamente para ver si no era alguien que estaba herido o necesitaba alguna ayuda. Eran muy dedicados a la ayuda al prójimo, como sanadores, proveedores de alimento en momentos de carencia y sobretodo guías espirituales.

Kirio, espera- grito Shutara, cuando vio que en un movimiento fue en busca de esa figura desconocida, quedándose al pie de las gradas observando las acciones de su imprudente amiga.

Kirio escucho la voz de Shutara pero no le importo y siguió su camino, su corazón le decía que algo malo había sucedido, pero que más podría pasar en esta noche sangrienta. Llego rápidamente y como lo suponía no se equivocaba, la figura pequeña en la nieve correspondía a una anciana que estaba teñida de rojo carmesí- señora, esta viva -preguntó con agitación y angustia, al ver que la anciana abría levemente sus ojos soltó un breve suspiro- porque se marchó hubiese esperado a que saliéramos- dijo en un tono suave.

-Mi nieta- dijo la anciana con voz temblorosa- cuide de ella- dijo tomando de la mano a Kirio y al instante la anciana exhalo muriendo al instante. Kirio cerró los ojos de la anciana- que descanse en paz- dijo al momento y la coloco en el frio camino, bajos sus manos al momento Shutara estaba junto a ella- nieta- dijo suavemente Kirio con confusión.

-Que paso- pregunto Shutara al ver como Kirio estaba llena de sangre, luego vio el cuerpo de la anciana.

Su nieta, donde esta- dijo Kirio con angustia mirando a un lado y otro.

Que nieta-Preguntaba Shutara con desconcierto, al instante un llanto hizo eco en la puerta del monasterio.

Tenjirō y Ōetsu habían llegado a la puerta y al momento vieron una pequeña cesta al pie de las escaleras con un pequeño niño que lloraba sin cesar y sus compañeras a unos metros en el camino.

-Que escándalo, este es un monasterio- dijo molesto Ōetsu.- Tenjirō se acercó a la cesta y la levanto inspeccionándola de arriba abajo- dime Ōetsu acaso has roto el voto de castidad- dijo con burla su compañero.

Como crees- dijo indignado- que les pasa a las mujeres hoy en día, tienen hijos para luego abandonarlos- dijo molesto- has algo ese chillido es insoportable- él pequeño niño lloraba hasta que Shutara llego y con rapidez tomo al infante en brazos.

Buaaa, buaaaa,- calma shssss - decía Shutara suavemente y meciendo al niño suavemente- a su lado llego Kirio y los dos le miraron asustados- Kirio- dijo Ōetsu- estas sangrando.

-La mujer de pelo liliáceo enarco una ceja y suspiro- no es mía- dijo suavemente, es de la anciana en el camino, creo que debemos ocuparnos de enterrarla.

-Bien lleven a ese pequeño demonio adentro antes de que se enferme o muera por causa de paz- dijo Ōetsu.

Causa de paz- inquiere Tenjirō- que diablos quieres decir con eso- iban caminando hacia el cuerpo inerte de la anciana.

Si escuchaba ese estruendoso llanto mis nervios hubiesen colapsado y quizá ese pequeño podría sufrir un accidente- dijo con burla.

Al pie junto a la anciana- tus bromas son crueles- expreso Tenjirō- suspiro viendo a la anciana llena de sangre- es triste que esta noche este impregnada a muerte y sangre.

Que abra sucedido con ese pequeño- cuestiono Ōetsu viendo como Tenjirō tomaba su capa y cubría a la ensangrentada anciana, vio hacia el monasterio Kirio y Shutara ya no estaban en la puerta con él niño. Levantaron a la anciana y caminaron en silencio hacia la puerta dejando un rastro de sangre de tras de sí.

* * *

><p>El amanecer se hacía presente mientras Tenjirō preparaba cuidadosamente el cuerpo de la anciana para su sepultura, su ceño estaba fruncido y su rostro que siempre era tranquilo hoy denota una seriedad profunda.<p>

Shutara al lumbral de la puerta observaba como Tenjirō hacia una pequeña oración- ya está lista para enterrarla- dice suavemente. La mujer de pelo negro se acerca a él y mira la anciana-me preguntó cuanto tuvo que sufrir para traer al bebe hasta este lugar.

Una hora más tarde con una pequeña ceremonia los encargados del monasterio le dan sepultura a la valiente anciana, Kirio mantiene en sus brazos al pequeño que dormía armoniosamente. Ōetsu enciende en incienso da unas pequeñas oraciones y Tenjirō comienza a cubrir la fosa con tierra mezclada con nieve. El sol sale en el horizonte y la noche plagada en sangre y con olor a muerte ha quedado atrás.

* * *

><p>El Seireitei una tierra basta llena de riquezas que era gobernada por Baraggan Luisenbarn, la cual estaba dividida grupos llamados clanes, los clanes eran gobernados por familias de descendencia noble y otras pequeñas que eran denominados como baja nobleza, personas trabajadoras y aliadas a esas grandes familias.<p>

En los años pasados el Seireitei había sido un lugar lleno de paz, pero en contraste con la actualidad desde hace dos años el rey Baraggan había tomado el mando pero este hombre era cruel, avaro y sobretodo muy interesado en poseer más riqueza acosta de los habitantes del lugar, cansados de esto un grupo de nobles decidió aliarse para derrocar al rey gobernante, de eso hace unos seis meses los rumores de levantamiento se extendieron llegando a oídos del rey. En un arrebato de ira Baraggan decide acabar con los encargados de fraguar su caída. Desde un mes atrás había enviado espías y con mucho trabajo tenía en sus manos la lista con los nombres de los involucrados. Su mirada fija en el papel dando lectura en voz alta a cada nombre ahí escrito.

-Shiro Shihōin, Soujun Kuchiki, Ishin Shiba. Deben ser exterminados con sus familias, sirvientes.

Que no quede nada más que cenizas en sus tierras, para que todos vean que yo soy el único rey.- exclamo con ira.

Esa fue la orden que desato en pandemónium, de una noche marcada por el terror, la destrucción y el derramamiento de sangre. Casi todos en esa lista había muerto y algunos más lograron salvarse no sin antes ver un alto precio pagado con sangre de familia, amigos y muchos inocentes más.

* * *

><p>Tres días después la noticia se extendió rápidamente, las principales familias nobles del Seireitei habían perecido bajo la crueldad del rey por ser traidores al Seireitei, según el edicto real.<p>

El monasterio en el centro del Seireitei había visto impotente como padres y familias habían muerto por orden del rey y en contraste a las noticias reales, algunos nobles que se decía habían perecido en realidad habían escapado no sin antes dejar un alto costo de vidas detrás de ellos.

Baraggan se había enterado, de la huida que había hecho Shiro Shihōin con su estirpe, su ira se desencadeno cuando sus hombres le informaron el nombre de la familia advirtió el plan del rey y sobretodo que había ayudado a escapar a los Shihōin, fue así como el pequeño clan de los Fong había caído bajo la ira y venganza de Baraggan, el clan Fong era conocido por ser hábiles en el manejo de información, la infiltración y como se había dicho desde hace mucho tiempo un clan de leales guerreros, lo que nadie sabía era que eran especialmente leales a los Shihōin, una alianza que venía desde sus primeros antepasados pero que nunca había sido de mayor trascendencia.

Según los informes todos habían muerto, todos desde el más pequeño hasta el más anciano. Tres días habían pasado desde que empezó su cruel cruzada y ahora todo parecía volver al control de Barragán pues había acabado con sus adversarios y los que habían quedado podían ver una posible advertencia que les hacía temer por sus vidas por ahora solo se divisaba un reinado de miedo, crueldad y desaliento.

* * *

><p>En el monasterio del alma rey los cuatro integrantes estaban en una pequeña mesa desayunando, después de su agitada madrugada, entre verificar la salud del pequeño, el arreglo para el entierro de la anciana, la limpieza de la entrada y lugares por donde paso el cuerpo ensangrentado todo hecho meticulosamente para evitar tener problemas con el Rey Barragán.<p>

El desayuno pasó en una calma angustiosa aún lejos del caos en el cual el Seireitei estaba situado, imaginaban que los muertos serían muchos y que la crueldad del rey había llegado tan lejos como su puerta se encontraba del centro de la ciudad.

Al final la mocosa por fin se durmió- dijo Ōetsu con suavidad.

No deberías decirle así- espeto Kirio- quien sabe cuánto le tomo a la anciana llegar hasta acá sin alimento alguno, para salvar a su nieta.

-Tenjirō bufo suavemente- no es lo que le tomo o lo que no se alimentó, fueron sus múltiples heridas corto punzantes podía ser a filo de espada o cuchillos, Kunai, flechas- suspiro-esa anciana debió poseer una fuerza de voluntad férrea para traer a su nieta hasta acá y no morir en el camino.

No solo voluntad, si no mucho amor, cuantos años tendrá- inquirió Shutara.

Tendríamos que ir con Yamamoto, recuerda que Sajin lleva el registro de los nacimientos- dijo Ōetsu- aunque sería peligroso, quien sabe de qué escapo el pequeño insecto.

Shaolin- susurro Shutara- se llama Shaolin no seas despectivo, solo porque no te gustan los niños.

No soy despectivo, hay insectos que no son feos y detestables, como las mariposas, mariquitas, las abejas y los abejorros- dijo con una sonrisa Ōetsu- además yo suponía que tu no tenías el material de madre pues eres muy enojada y violenta.

Dejemos la discusión y la burla, en todo caso no creo que sería conveniente usar su nombre- espeto Tenjirō- aún no sabemos con certeza que atrocidades ha vivido la familia de la que proviene, solo con mirar cómo murió la anciana podemos deducir que fue atacada sin piedad y para su exterminio.

Shihōin debió dejar esa inútil lucha- dijo Kirio con tristeza.

No Kirio, Baraggan debió ser derrocado desde hace mucho tiempo- espeto Shutara en tono calmo.

Un leve llanto se escuchó en el monasterio, Ōetsu suspiro y Tenjirō cerró los ojos, Kirio se encargaba de limpiar la mesa, Shutara se levantó con calma.- me encargare de Shaolin, ustedes dos vallan y averigüen que paso en el Seireitei. Los demás se pusieron en pie y se prepararon para su pequeño viaje.

Como digas mama Shutara- bromeo Ōetsu- Kirio no vayas a exagerar con la mocosa y la colmes de mucha comida.

Kirio lanzo un plato hacia él, que dicho sea de paso lo esquivo teatralmente- mejor apresúrense así sabremos lo que ha pasado.

* * *

><p>Después de haber empacado algunas medicinas y otros pequeños objetos Tenjirō y Ōetsu partieron hacia en Seireitei eran las 7 de la mañana cuando salieron del Monasterio del alma, mientras Kirio y Shutara se encargaban de los arreglos para cuidar de la pequeña Shaolin. De ahora en adelante un nuevo miembro se instalaba en el monasterio del alma Rey.<p>

Dime Tenjirō, con la pequeña en el monasterio nos podemos considerar unos padres- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Más bien diría que seremos como tíos- aclaro Tenjirō- aunque parece que Shutara tomara con ella el cargo de mama- dijo seriamente.

Ōetsu no pudo evitar sonreír, Tenjirō lo miro interrogante- que tienes en mente- pregunto.

Solo pensaba, que la familia se agrando un poco más y que la pobre niña no sabe que amorosa madre la tomo bajo su ala- dijo sonriente. Y así los dos siguieron su camino hacia el Seireitei.

* * *

><p>Entrando a la ciudad podían ver humo que se elevaba desde la distancia, algunos lugares en ruina, un kilómetro atrás Ōetsu y Tenjirō habían encontrado cuatro soldados de la guardia del rey muertos, imaginaron que la anciana los había matado en su escape. En su caminar parecía que las personas habían desaparecido, pues solo había desolación y cadáveres, se apresuraron para ir al monasterio del Gotei tendrían mucho que hablar e informarse; les había tomados cuatro horas llegar a las puertas de la ciudad y según sus cálculos tomaría una hora más para llegar al monasterio.<p>

El monasterio Gotei estaba al norte del Seireitei, era presidido por el monje más antiguo Yamamoto Genryūsai, acompañado por Sasakibe Chōjirō , Sajin Komamura, Kenpachi Zaraki y una joven nueva que había llegado recientemente al monasterio Unohana Retsu, el monasterio no era distinto al del alma rey ya que eran dedicados al prójimo, a los habitantes más desventurados del Seireitei, pero con la suerte de ser más cercanos a la gente, ellos recibían a pobres, ricos, nobles, personas comunes, soldados del rey y hasta al mismo Baraggan. Eran consejeros y estaba a cargo de llevar registro de los nacimientos, muertes, historias, legados de cada habitante, de cada familia y cada monarquía.

A una calle del monasterio sus corazones dieron un vuelco de angustia, corrieron cuanto sus piernas les podía dar rapidez y a un pie de la entrada Tenjirō se detuvo y con un sentimiento de derrota callo de rodillas ante la visión frente a él, como en una pesadilla o un mal sueño el monasterio parecía haber sido un escenario de la cruel batalla o mejor dicho de la destrucción y de un rey inhumano, Ōetsu a su lado de pie con el rostro inundado por el desconcierto con una pregunta creciente en su cabeza, inmediatamente se transforma en uno lleno de indignación los monjes siempre han sido respetados, por todos, sean pobres diablos, trabajadores, nobles, ricos y reyes. No perdieron tiempo y con rapidez irrumpieron al interior del monasterio.

La escena que sus ojos divisaron fue sorpréndete después de pasar el umbral y salir al patio, El Monasterio del Gotei era muy amplio y un poco lujoso a comparación del Monasterio del alma, su entrada era como la de un castillo y luego de caminar por un amplio pasillo se salía al patio, al centro de este había una pequeña fuente y bancos a su alrededor, mas delante de la fuente había tres camino que llevaban al interior el de la derecha conducía a la clínica y dispensario, el de la izquierda llevaba a la biblioteca y centro de información e historia, el del centro era el lugar donde estaban las oficinas y habitaciones de los monjes más al fondo otro jardín de formación y el salón de meditación. Todos sabían que los monasterios eran un lugar de paz, de sosiego y de iluminación, aun así la sangre derramada por el rey había llegado hasta ahí. El silencio se palpaba y sus ojos inspeccionaban el jardín, parecía que ese lugar fue escenario de una lucha, había sangre y destrozos por todo el lugar, una figura se divisó en el lado derecho de sus vistas.

-Buscamos a Yamamoto Genryūsai- espeto Tenjirō en voz alta. La persona delante de ellos les hizo señas para que le siguieran y con paso en silencio fueron detrás entrando por la puerta del centro.

Después de pasar por varias puertas entraron en una que estaba abierta y para su sorpresa Sasakibe Chōjirō salió a su encuentro.

-Tenjirō, Ōetsu- dijo con un tono alegre- que bueno verlos.

Sasakibe, donde esta Yamamoto y que ha pasado acá- inquirió Tenjirō.

Eso es una larga historia- dijo Yamamoto a sus espaldas.- espero que su visita no sea solo de cortesía.

Después de los saludos respectivos todos se encontraban en una sala grande tomando te, Yamamoto parecía ensimismado, Sasakibe había salido de la sala dejándolos a solas y Ōetsu cansado del silencio opto por preguntar.- Podemos hablar con Sajin- tenemos algo que preguntar.

Yamamoto subió su vista- Sajin está muerto- dijo con seriedad.

Que dices- espeto Tenjirō con incredulidad.

Lo que he dicho- espeto Yamamoto- Sajin igual que Zaraki están muertos.

Pero…como ha pasado esto- Ōetsu se levantó algo molesto-como pudo Baraggan tocar el monasterio y a los monjes, es que acaso no…

Ōetsu- grito Tenjirō.- guarda silencio- fijo su vista ante el anciano Yamamoto- Que fue lo que sucedió- pregunto con suavidad.

Yamamoto suspiro suavemente y cerró sus ojos un instante- todo comenzó hace cuatro días- dijo en tono calmo -Ryu Fong vino conmigo angustiado, alguien de su clan había escuchado que el rey planeaba aniquilar varias familias nobles para evitar levantamientos y ser derrocado del poder, le pregunte cuales eran las familias nombradas, el las nombro y como era de esperar me pidió ayuda para salvaguardar a su familia.

Esa misma madrugada todo estallo, los soldados de Baraggan irrumpieron las tierras de los Shihōin, mataron a todos desde ancianos hasta niños, quemaron todo, luego prosiguieron con los Kuchiki y los Shiba- cerro los ojos brevemente- fueron dos días de muchas muertes, al tercer día Liu Fong el hijo mayor de Ryu, vino al amanecer con un mensaje para mí, ellos se encontraban bien y aún no habían sido atacados, el mensaje era que la familia de Shiro Shihōin pudo escapar en un último momento y según sus fuentes, los hermanos Shiba, Ginrei Kuchiki y el pequeño Byakuya pudieron salir ilesos y escapar de los soldados del rey.

Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad hasta la media mañana del día de ayer, rumores de la huida de los Shihōin pero empeorar las cosas se decía que habían sido ayudados por el clan Fong la noticia se levantó como reguero llegando a oídos del rey, este molesto dio la orden a su cruel lacayo Nnoitra Gilga de ir contra el clan- su voz se apagó levemente- Soi Fong la madre de Ryu había escapado con su pequeña nieta, busco refugio con nosotros, pero algunos soldados del rey la habían seguido, irrumpieron al monasterio reclamando sus vidas, Zaraki siendo como es- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- se interpuso y lucho contra los soldados- cerro los ojos- aunque somos monjes de paz, hay momentos en que uno debe de tomar acciones que ayuden a proteger a otros- dijo al ver los rostros confusos de sus amigos monjes- Sajin tomo a la anciana y a la pequeña para indicarles el camino que debía tomar y llegar a su monasterio, Zaraki acabo con los soldados, pero nos obligó a encerrarnos en el sótano por seguridad, nos hecho llave- dijo suavemente- Sajin se negó a entrar porque tenía enfermos que cuidar en la clínica, al tiempo de estar encerrados escuchamos luchas, los gritos y luego todo se volvió silencio.

Pasamos encerrados mucho tiempo, al anochecer fuimos liberados por un joven que viene a menudo pues dice que quiere ser monje - guardo silencio suavemente- al salir el cuerpo de Zaraki estaba en medio del jardín, desangrado y mutilado, fuimos a la clínica y Sajin había muerto junto a todos los que estaba cuidando. Más tarde escuchamos lo que les había sucedido a los Fong, todos muertos con saña y el edicto del rey advertía la misma suerte para los que ayudaran de cualquier manera a los traidores al estado.- Suspiro- En la madrugada enterramos sus cuerpos y ahora intentaremos reconstruir, no sé cómo haremos con los enfermos, heridos, mujeres embarazadas y otros casos que necesiten médico, aunque Sajin estaba entrenando a Retsu ella aún le falta practica y es joven.

Lo que necesitaran de Sajin no será posible conseguirlo, porque por ahora no tenemos un médico.- sonrió levemente- Espero que ustedes hayan tenido unos mejores días.

Ōetsu se dejó caer derrotado en la silla, Zaraki había sido un gran amigo para él ya que habían crecido en el monasterio y entrenado juntos, sus peleas eran tan divertidas y en contraste a lo que todos los monjes eran ellos tenían ese lado salvaje y violento. Tenjirō por su parte parecía incrédulo Sajin era un médico, un sanador porque lo habían matado y a sus pacientes, bufo suavemente era obvio quiso proteger a sus pacientes, fue mas allá de su papel de médico y monje.

El breve silencio que había caído en la sala era contrastado con los pensamientos de los dos monjes, ellos tampoco habían tenido una madrugada divertida pero tampoco una tan lamentable y ante la plática sus respuestas habían sido dadas.

Nuestro día tampoco ha sido placentero- dijo Tenjirō suavemente- tuvimos que enterrar a…- pensó unos momentos y entrecerró sus ojos- a nuestra puerta llego la muerte.

El anciano bufo- No me digas que murieron- dijo en tono suave y decepcionante.

Ōetsu hablo- La anciana hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llegar a morir a nuestra puerta, al parecer fue atacada por cuatro soldados del rey a un kilómetro de la salida del Seireitei.

Yamamoto reflexiono a sus palabras por un breve momento- Los Fong han sido excelentes guerreros- sonrió levemente- Unos más que otros, Soi Fong era una de los mejores a pesar de su edad y ser mujer- cerro los ojos brevemente- espero que descanse en paz.

Estoy seguro que lo hace, su esfuerzo valió la pena- dijo Tenjirō suavemente- esa era uno de los motivos de nuestra visita.

Yamamoto sonrió levemente. -Vamos debemos ir a los registros generales.

Se levantaron y salieron directo a la cámara de los registros, buscaron al clan Fong era triste ver que en cada nombre se veía el sello de deceso con fecha del día de ayer. En total 45 personas del clan Fong habían muerto, pero se detuvieron en el último registro al notar el nombre escrito recientemente con una excelente caligrafía: Fong Shaolin Nació el 13 de febrero del año 1477 a las 07 horas, ojos grises, cabello azulado. Peso 32 Libras.

Entonces debemos de registrar en los libros la muerte de Soi Fong de 87 años y Shaolin Fong de un año cinco meses- dijo Yamamoto con seriedad. Los otros dos monjes se miraron el uno a otro.

Yamamoto- dijo suavemente Tenjirō- Debemos informar sobre un nuevo miembro en el monasterio, tiene un año con cinco meses y cuatro días.

Tiene ojos grises y pelo azulado- aclaro Ōetsu.

Yamamoto sonrió y cerro el libro de registros- Se dan cuenta que por seguridad nadie debe saber de esto- suspiro- es un alivio que los sacrificios no hayan sido en vano- sonrió levemente- como esta.

Ruidosa- dijo Ōetsu, Tenjirō lo vio con desaprobación y respondió- sana y salva, no sabíamos quiénes eran más cuando vimos la condición en que llego la anciana. Hoy que sabemos todo posiblemente Shutara la tomara bajo su ala. Ella se entrenó un tiempo con Ryu Fong y eran amigos.

Los Fong siempre han sido fieles aliados a los Shihōin, era una de las pocas familias de la baja nobleza que estaba ligada a una Noble de gran tradición. Los registros dicen que hay un pacto de alianza y podía decirse casi de servidumbre de parte de los Fong hacia los Shihōin. Aunque cuando Shiro Shihōin tomó las riendas de la familia hizo que Ryu lo viese más como un amigo y aliado, no alguien a quien servir, todos los Fong desde pequeños son aleccionados a condicionar su vida a los Shihōin fue una tradición difícil de romper por parte de Shiro y cuando creía que había terminado con ese servilismo Ryu arriesga todo para salvarlos a costa de sus vidas.

Ōetsu frunció el ceño- La mocosa ya no está atada a eso, ella vivirá con nosotros.- espeto con seriedad.

Tenjirō lo miro asombrado, Ōetsu parecía molesto por la llegada del pequeño, y ahora parecía querer cuidarle y defenderla, sonrió levemente - crecerá con nosotros, buscaremos como llamarle para evitar ponerla en peligro.

Yamamoto asintió- debo aconsejarles no ocultarle quien es cuando sea el momento, pero tendré que ponerle deceso a su nombre para evitar futuros problemas. Espero que cuando el cazador desaparezca y yo aún este con vida, su nombre volverá al registro como la única del clan Fong. Por ahora todo está en sus manos- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

Debemos regresar, no vaya a ser que Shutara y Kirio se preocupen- dijo Ōetsu, levantándose de su asiento y en busca de la salida, pero se quedó a la puerta cuando vio que su compañero no se movía.

Creo que yo me quedare unos días acá- dijo Tenjirō suavemente- No hay doctor y me imagino que hay muchos enfermos que atender, de paso puedo terminar de enseñar a la que será la nueva doctora del Gotei.

Ōetsu sonrió levemente y Yamamoto asintió- estaríamos muy agradecidos por esto Tenjirō.- dijo Yamamoto.

Entonces, yo partiré a casa- dijo Ōetsu suavemente.

Todos asintieron y fue así como Ōetsu se despidió de todos en el monasterio del Gotei. Partiendo a contar todo lo que había ocurrido al Seireitei y a su compañeros monjes. Pero antes de partir dio sus respetos a sus amigos monjes. Los iba a extrañar, más al monje loco a su amigo Zaraki Kenpachi, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer que su sacrificio no fuera en vano.

* * *

><p>Cuando Ōetsu llego al monasterio del alma era casi media noche, Shutara y Kirio habían esperado despiertas el regreso de sus dos compañeros y fue una sorpresa ver que solo uno de ellos había regresado con noticias.<p>

Él les narro todo lo que habían visto en el camino, como encontraron la ciudad del Seireitei medio destruida, el monasterio, las muertes de Zaraki y Sajin, de ciertos prominentes nobles, la huida milagrosa de los Shihōin ayudados por el clan Fong y el exterminio del clan Fong por parte de Baraggan. Kirio y Shutara escucharon todo con suma atención y pesar, cuando Ōetsu término de contarles todo Kirio lanzo la cuestión que les había en un primer lugar llevado al Seireitei.

Al final quien es la pequeña Shaolin- dijo con una mezcla de confusión.

Shutara dejó escapar una pequeña risa amarga- Aun no lo captas Kirio-pregunto- Ella es una Fong, es Shaolin Fong.

Tenjirō dijo que debemos llamarla de otra manera- espeto Ōetsu- Baraggan aniquilo a todos los Fong, me imagino que un pequeño mas no le importara.

No vamos a permitirlo- dijo Kirio rápidamente.

Soi…- dijo Shutara suavemente- la abuela se llamaba Soi, creo que sería muy adecuado llamarle así.

Abeja rota- Ōetsu sonrió- muy apropiado, pero en todo caso Yamamoto borro su registro y prometió que cuando todo sea seguro la volverá a poner con su verdadero nombre.

Porque los Fong no escaparon con los Shihōin- cuestiono Kirio.

Los Fong son guerreros, leales, orgullosos… Kirio- Shutara explico- yo conocí al padre de Shaolin, entrenamos juntos- miro tristemente- el preferiría morir ante su deber y creencias, antes de huir como un cobarde.

Yamamoto nos contó que hay como alianza entre los Shihōin y los Fong que venía desde hace muchos años atrás. Aunque no sabemos muy bien a que se deba todo esa alianza o lo que sea. El caso es que de ahora en adelante somos responsables de la pequeña abeja.

Creo que debemos irnos a descansar- espeto Kirio- Shutara quieres que yo cuide de la pequeña esta noche.

No Kirio, yo cuidare de Soi- dijo con una leve sonrisa. Fue así como todos fueron a dormir.

* * *

><p>En las montañas a unos 40 kilómetros lejos del Seireitei en una cueva oculta entre los árboles y la maleza un hombre llegaba con signo de cansancio y agitación. Al entrar a la cueva otros hombres más salían a su encuentro ya que estaba muy oscuro. El hombre les entrego un sobre que fue llevado rápida mente al interior de la cueva mientras el recién llegado caía a tierra desfallecido por el esfuerzo.<p>

Señor, tenemos información- Dijo el hombre entregándole un sobre a un hombre de tez morena y ojos dorados que lo miraba serio. Shiro Shihōin tomo el sobre con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Dio una leve inclinación en forma de saludo y fue al fondo donde sus tesoros se encontraban.

Más al fondo de la cueva, donde una pequeña manta servía de división del resto de la caverna, Shiro Shihōin había resguardado a sus mayores tesoros, su mujer Minako y su pequeña hija de cuatro años y medio Yoruichi. Al entrar a la pequeña e improvisada habitación su mujer lo recibió con angustia.

Que has sabido- le cuestionó rápidamente.

Ya lo veremos- dijo seriamente, rompiendo el sobre que mantenía en su mano, saco el papel maltrecho y comenzó a leerlo con ansiedad, su rostro comenzó a tener signos visibles de serenidad y alivio- hay mucho amigos que han sobrevivido y otros más que han muerto.- dio lectura a la otra página y al llegar al final su mano reacciono con temblor y su rostro cambio a un angustiante y pálido. Minako asustada ante su reacción se puso a su lado.

Que pasa, Shiro- dijo suavemente.

Ryu- susurro Shiro, estrujando la nota en su mano- No debí dejarlos, Yo no…- cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Shiro- grito Minako cuando vio a su esposo - que paso con Ryu y Lian- pregunto con más angustia.

Están muertos, todos están muertos- dijo Shiro suavemente. Minako abrió los ojos con asombro e incredulidad. No- dijo suavemente- Ryu, Lian- llevo una de sus manos a la boca y miro hacia su pequeña hija que dormía en el improvisado futon- Shaolin, la pequeña Shaolin.

Shiro poso su mirada en la pequeña Yoruichi que dormía pacíficamente- Juro- dijo suavemente- que sus muertes no serán en vano Ryu- sus ojos dorados parecían fundirse de ira como un sol ardiendo- Baraggan será derrocado.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aca esta el otro capitulo, espero sea de su agrado y como he advertido esat historia va un poco lenta...asi que paciencia a los que leen.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo No 2<strong>

**El Paso del Tiempo**

La vida pareció seguir su curso normal después de esos fatídicos 3 días el Seireitei y su rey comenzaron la reconstrucción, Baraggan a su vez dispuso leyes estrictas contra los que se revelaran a su autoridad y puso como su cruel verdugo a Nnoitra Gilga. Tenjirō estuvo adiestrando por un año entero a Retsu Unohana para que tomara el puesto de doctora en el Gotei y cuando ese día llego el no volvió a visitar el monasterio solo cuando fue necesario.

El rey Baraggan tenía un férreo control del Gotei después de la intervención de ellos al intentar salvar a ciertos traidores en contra de sus órdenes dispuso tener el lugar custodiado. El tiempo paso como pasa todo, algunas cosas cambiaron y otras siguieron igual. Rumores iban y venían sobre la fortuna de los traidores Shihōin, Kuchiki y Shiba. Había historias que se contaban de padres a hijos, de ancianos a jóvenes sobre la huida de los nobles para escapar de un rey cruel, despiadado y como un pequeño clan pereció bajo su mano, un valeroso clan que ayudo a escapar al hombre que el rey temía que volviese y le arrebatara el reinado. Pero para todos los niños y jóvenes eran solo eso…historias porque de ese hombre no se sabía nada, si vivía o si estaba muerto nadie lo sabía hace mucho tiempo que hablar o mencionar al clan Kuchiki, Shiba y Shihōin era prohibido.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Doce años Después<strong>

La pequeña Soi Fong estaba por cumplir los catorce años de edad, había sido criada por los cuatro monjes del Alma y su vida había transcurrido entre los muros del monasterio, como lo había dicho Ōetsu en su tiempo Shutara la tomo bajo su ala como una madre y como era de esperar fue educada desde que llego según la educación de los monjes, la meditación y sanidad del cuerpo que era el área de Tenjirō, Ōetsu le enseño el manejo de las armas como espada, los Kunai, dagas, muy a pesar de la negativa de Shutara. Kirio le enseño sobre cocina, lectura, escritura y otros oficios domésticos. Shutara le adiestro sobre literatura, artes y para su pesar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, realmente no quería que ella fuese educada como una guerrera o como los del Clan Fong educaban a sus hijos, diestros con las armas, la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo…como decían anteriormente; material para la guerra.

* * *

><p>Soi, que te pasa- Ōetsu levantaba su voz molesto- es una técnica que ya hemos trabajado, debes enfocarte.<p>

Gomen ne, Ōetsu-dono- una pequeña niña vestida con el bōgu o armadura de kendo, estaba de rodillas en el piso con el shinai en una mano y con la otra sobando su hombro izquierdo.

Perdón, lo siento tks- no quiero escuchar disculpas o lamentos- la mira seriamente- como está tu hombro- inquiere suavemente.

Bien- dice la pequeña de pie- solo fue un golpe, nada de cuidado- respondía con el shinai en sus manos.

Eso es bueno, no quiero que Shutara me riña-bufa suavemente- terminamos el día de hoy, toma un descanso.

Pero aún hay tiempo para entrenar y…- la niña guardo silencio ante la mirada seria de su maestro.

Ōetsu la miraba con desaprobación- he dicho hasta acá, no estas enfocada y son dos días con distracciones tontas, eres muy buena con Shinai, la espada, Katana y puedo seguir la lista, pero hoy pareces una novata dejando aberturas por donde podría haberte atacado de mil formas y dejarte seriamente lastimada – suspiro.- obedece, ve con Kirio o a meditar con Tenjirō, cualquier cosa que te ayude a enfocarte de nuevo.

Soi comenzó a quitarse el bōgu obedeciendo a su maestro, después de un rato con el ceño fruncido comienza a caminar hacia la puerta. Mientras Ōetsu comenzaba su propia rutina de entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>Caminaba con pasos rápidos hacia el lugar donde sabia siempre podía bajar su mal genio, era extraño hasta para ella que la cocina le daba un poco de paz, ahí solo con ver como la paciente Kirio hacía gala de su arte culinario preparando los alimentos, junto a una taza de Té y uno que otro bocadillo que ella como por arte de magia parecía tener listo cuando algo le molestaba.<p>

Kirio la ve de reojo y puede notar su característico ceño, su porte tenso y firme, sonríe para sí pues aunque la que pareciese más allegada a ella es Shutara, es ella quien más conocía sus estados de ánimo, había aprendido cómo tratarla y de paso comprenderla. Extrañamente ha observado que lleva dos días con ese mismo semblante algo en su interior parece agitarse o molestarle, pero ella no es la más eficiente en saber eso, Tenjirō es el encargado de la meditación, los asuntos del corazón y sobretodo el fortalecimiento del alma y la mente.

Soi-chan tan rápido termino el entrenamiento con Ōetsu- pregunto Kirio suavemente mientras preparaba una taza de Té y un pequeño bocadillo para la pequeña.

Soi toma asiento con semblante molesto y decepcionado- Ōetsu-dono dice que me falta concentración- dijo Soi haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Bueno- Kirio le ofreció una taza de Té y un pequeño bocadillo- anímate un poco, es bueno descansar de vez en cuando y cuéntame porque estas distraída.

Soi la miro con sorpresa y bajo el rostro con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara- no es nada Kirio-sama.

Sama- Kirio sonrió ampliamente- pensé que ya habíamos acordado dejar los honoríficos para mí.

Es costumbre- dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de Té.

Entiendo, pero como te dije la vez anterior- sonríe ampliamente- no necesito un título para saber que tú me respetas, así que apresúrate porque si no entrenas con Ōetsu, será hora de ir con Shutara.

Hai- dijo suavemente y a su vez tomo completamente su Té y el bocadillo y salió rumbo a su próximo entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>En un pequeño asentamiento en una montaña a las afueras del Seireitei algunos hombres entrenaban bajo el atardecer y algunos niños jugaban a las orillas de un pequeño naciente de rio que bajaba atreves de la misma montaña. En una pequeña casa había una discusión.<p>

Yo no puedo hacer nada mas- dijo un hombre mayor con un gesto de aflicción.

Como puedes decir eso Lee, has sido el encargado de traer niños al mundo y cuidar de la salud de todos en el campamento- dijo un hombre con impaciencia.

Pero Shiro, son cosas pequeñas y es casi natural el traer niños al mundo- bufo suavemente- las madres hacen todo el trabajo, yo solo los recibo.- Suspiro suavemente- esto está fuera de mi alcance, Minako-san necesita un verdadero doctor. Podríamos ir al monasterio del alma allí Tenjirō-sama podría….

No- espeto molesto Shiro- es peligroso, muchos piensa que estamos muertos y eso nos ayudara a nuestra misión- apretó los puños- estamos muy cerca de nuestro objetivo y el factor sorpresa es una de las cosas que no podemos perder, quien sabe si alguien podría vernos llegar al monasterio.

Estoy seguro que ir al monasterio no significa riesgo alguno y si no vamos la salud de Minako puede decaer más de lo que ahora está.- explico Lee.- con un hombre que enviemos, no creo que sea demasiado riesgoso.

Shiro se paseó con angustia en la pequeña sala- enviar un hombre- bufo molesto- por seguridad nadie debe saber de este lugar, aunque sea un monje.

Lee bajo el rostro- Tenjirō-sama es un gran doctor y creo que tu más que nadie sabe que los monjes tienen más talentos de los que muchos puedan imaginar, Minako puede empeorar si no hacemos esto.

Shiro se sentó en una silla casi en derrota- crees que no lo sé, pero debo pensarlo hay muchas cosas que están en riesgo, ve a tu cabaña te llamare cuando tenga claro que hacer.

El hombre dio una pequeña reverencia- solo recuerda que el tiempo es crucial, no lo pienses demasiado porque podía ser demasiado tarde para Minako-san.

El hombre salió de la casa de los Shihōin y se dirigió a su lugar de habitación, pero al rato de haber caminado unos pasos una figura salto de un árbol y se plantó delante de él.

Ohh Yoruichi-san casi matas del susto a este viejo- dijo Lee con su mano en el pecho.

Lee-san- dijo una joven morena- Necesito saber cómo llegar al monasterio donde esta ese doctor que puede ayudar a mama- dijo suavemente.

Lee abre los ojos con temor- has estado escuchando- dijo con angustia- de ninguna manera, tu padre no está de acuerdo en enviar a alguien mucho menos de que fueses tú.

Lee-san papa siempre está en desacuerdo en cada cosa que yo quiera hacer o haga- dijo con pesar- da igual que esta vez desobedezca- sonrió- se cuidarme, muchos lo saben y casi soy mayor de edad, además así como lo veo es lo único que se puede hacer ayudar a mama en su salud.

Lee, parecía meditar la propuesta, miro a un lado y a otro en busca de alguna respuesta era cierto lo que la joven decía pero era muy riesgoso dejarle ir, aun así era la única esperanza para la mejoría de Minako Shihōin. Llevaba tres días con fiebres y parecía decaer cada día en su salud.

Sabes que soy buen jinete y muy rápida, solo iré por ese monje nada malo podría pasar, yo me hare responsable de todo con papa- dijo suavemente.

El anciano suspiro- ven vamos a la cabaña, creo que tengo un mapa del lugar y sería bueno que marches lo más rápido posible ya que aún alumbra el sol.

Lee- san- se abalanzo a él con un abrazo y una gran sonrisa- gracias, gracias, ya verás que vendré con ese monje y todo saldrá bien.

Eso no es lo que me preocupa Yoruichi-san- dijo el anciano mientras caminaban hacia su cabaña- es lo que tu padre hará si se entera. Caminaron unos metros y llegaron a una pequeña cabaña mientras Lee buscaba entre sus gavetas el mapa la morena sonreía, era la primera vez que abandonaría el campamento desde que tenía uso de razón la montaña y ese pequeño campamento era todo lo que conocía y aunque muchos de los hombres y jóvenes habían salido en busca de información, suministros que no podían encontrar en el bosque o la montaña, a ella nunca se le permitió ir mas allá de los límites establecidos por su padre, mucho menos de ir a la ciudad del Seireitei. Cuidad del que se supone había salido huyendo de un rey cruel y que según su padre un día volverían.

Unos minutos más tarde estaban en una parte alejada del campamento, la joven Yoruichi montaba un espléndido caballo color negro, ataviada con un manto que cubría toda su humanidad. Un pequeño mapa y agua para el viaje que según se decía duraba por lo menos hora veinte minutos, ya que lo que parecía más difícil era la bajada de la montaña, luego tendría que atravesar el bosque y según el mapa que Lee Urahara le había mostrado y entregado, luego de pasar el pequeño arroyo unos metros más adelante se podía divisar el pequeño monasterio del alma.

Es necesario llevar este gran manto- dijo la morena con molestia.

Muy necesario Yoruichi- san, así puedes pasar desapercibida y hasta pareces un chico.

Entiendo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- entonces debo partir.

Por favor señorita- dijo el anciano suplicante- tenga mucho cuidado, como le advertí si ve soldados o aléjese o escóndase, si encuentra personas no de su nombre. En el monasterio usted estará a salvo.

Entiendo- dijo seria- hare lo que dices al pie de la letra- le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y espoleó su caballo que comenzó la marcha con rapidez.

* * *

><p>Soi- dijo Shutara con dureza- tan rápido se te olvida lo que has aprendido- espeto mientras atacaba con golpes certeros a su estudiante- no solo es defender, debes atacar- ordeno dando un último golpe que Soi recibió por completo, siendo lanzada al suelo.<p>

Jadeante en el suelo con leves golpes en su cuerpo, se dispuso a levantarse de nuevo y ponerse en guardia- No se me olvidad lo que me ha enseñado Shutara-sama- dibujo una mueca que parecía sonrisa- solo, parece que hoy no es mi día- dijo suavemente.

Shutara bajo su guardia y sonrió- así que también te fue mal con Ōetsu- dijo casi con burla y vio cómo su estudiante fruncía el ceño- no creo sea tan malo, pero debes tomar esto enserio.

Lo hago- dijo Soi bajando la guardia, pero con signos visibles de tensión- El me hecho del entrenamiento.

Jajaja típico de el- sonrió suavemente- pero no lo puedo culpar, yo pensaba hacer lo mismo- dijo Shutara acercándose a Soi- haber dime que es lo que tienes en tu cabecita.

La joven dejo caer sus hombros casi en signo de derrota- nada Shutara- sama- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bien- dijo la maestra seriamente- ve a descansar y mañana veremos si vuelve la pequeña guerrera que llevas dentro- dijo con una sonrisa- pensaba que estabas lista para enseñarte algo más avanzado pero al parecer debemos esperar un poco más- dijo sonriente- hay veces que las mismas circunstancias nos dicta los momentos adecuados- aclaro cuando vio que Soi iba a replicar algo.

Hai- dijo suavemente y salió del cuarto de entrenamiento, miro al cielo y sonrió levemente, la tarde traía una brisa fresca y a pesar de su día plasmado de errores en sus entrenamientos parecía buen día, suspiro suavemente y se dirigió a su habitación.

Shutara camino hacia el amplio comedor donde sabía que encontraría a sus compañeros, desde hace dos días habían tenido esas habituales "charlas" sobre Soi, Tenjirō había notado en sus sesiones de meditación que algo le molestaba y ahora podía notarlo, sus distracciones y su falta de concentración en algo que para ella era muy natural no le dejaba dudas que algo le inquietaba.

Soi era tan parecida a su padre cuando él era joven su porte serio, su habilidad innata para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el uso de la espada, se podría decir que el fruto no cae tan lejos del árbol y esta pequeña jovencita era una Fong desde la coronilla hasta los pies, algo que también le preocupaba demasiado, hasta este tiempo ellos no habían hablado con Soi sobre su familia y su origen.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina cuando escucho la campana de la puerta, giro para ir hacia la puerta ya que extrañamente el visitante era muy insistente o falto de paciencia porque no dejaba de tocar la campana, el sonido era tan insistente y molesto que Tenjirō, Kirio y Ōetsu salían de la concina y la joven Soi salía de sus habitación para ver quien estaba a la puerta, Shutara abrió la puerta con cautela porque como era costumbre los visitantes eran poco habituales en el monasterio.

Sus ojos miraron a la persona frente a ella- Desea algo- dijo suavemente, cuando vio una figura envuelta en un manto.

Disculpe la molestia, busco a Kirinji-sama- dijo la morena con su rostro un poco bajo y un tono inseguro en su voz.

Shutara miro con detenimiento a la persona delante de ella, estaba cubierta por un manto y la forma en que tenía su rostro inclinado no dejaba verle ni siquiera un poco la cara, determino que era un poco menos de su estatura y posiblemente un joven ya que su tono de voz era suave aunque un poco firme- Tenjirō- cuestiono suavemente- pase adelante, pero debo indicarle que este es un monasterio y no se permiten armas.

La morena levanto un poco el rostro con aturdimiento, ya que había tratado de esconder su espada por si algo pasaba- disculpe pero prefería mantener la espada- dijo suavemente mirando directamente a Shutara.

Shutara miro sus ojos dorados y la firmeza que emitían al mirarle y su corazón se detuvo por un instante- como dije este es un monasterio y nadie te hará daño, me imagino que viniste por ayuda médica- dijo suavemente.

La morena no le quedó más remedio que tomar su espada y entregársela a la mujer que le insistía que todo estaría bien, recordó que no tenía tiempo que perder ya que su padre podía enterarse que no estaba en el campamento- acá esta- dijo dándole la espada. Shutara la tomo y la puso a un lado y cerró la puerta.

Sígueme- ordeno Shutara, la morena le siguió por el pequeño pasillo, al salir al patio la morena pudo ver cómo era el monasterio, aunque no era muy espacioso tenía un pequeño patio y era de dos pisos, fijo su vista pues vio una persona que venía bajando por la mitad de las escaleras, mientras que otras tres personas estaban en una puerta, Shutara vio a Soi que estaba bajando las escaleras.

-Vuelve a tu habitación- ordeno Shutara, sin dejar que la joven dijera una palabras o replicara la orden. Ella frunció el ceño molesta, estaba a punto de irse cuando noto a la persona detrás de Shutara, solo fueron unos pequeños instantes en que se quedó mirando un poco más y pudo notar la mirada intensa de los ojos dorados y una sonrisa que extrañamente la morena le dirigía a ella dejándola nerviosa y provocando un sonrojo en su rostro que la hizo salir a toda prisa del lugar.

La morena no pudo evitar dejar escapar una leve sonrisa, no era ajena a ese tipo de comportamiento ya que era una joven de buen ver y la mayoría de los jóvenes de su campamento siempre estaban admirándola, aunque le extraño que un joven fuera monje a tan temprana edad el sujeto parecía tan fino en sus rasgos que hasta pasaría por una niña pensó en sus adentros.

Llegaron al lugar donde todos parecían esperarla- Tenjirō, esta persona busca de tu ayuda- dijo Shutara.

La morena al instante se quitó el manto que cubría su cabeza- Tenjirō-sama, vengo a pedir su ayuda- dijo suavemente- mi madre necesita un médico urgentemente.

Todos se quedaron sin aliento ante el rostro que se descubría frente a ellos, era la viva imagen de Shiro Shihōin solo que en versión femenina, ella parecía tener una belleza extraordinaria que podría ser heredada de su madre Minako. Tenjirō vio como Shutara palidecía al reconocer los rasgos Shihōin en la joven delante de ellos.

Bien, será mejor apurarnos- dijo Tenjirō con tono calmo- vamos a la enfermería por lo necesario mientras me dices lo que sucede. Kirio prepara algo para comer y Shutara ayúdame a buscar lo necesario para partir lo más pronto posible.

Todos fueron a sus respectivas asignaciones, Ōetsu al no ser tomado en cuenta en las tareas se dirigió rápidamente a ver su asignación no mencionada, estar con Soi o mejor dicho cuidar de ella.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto el campamento en lo alto de la montaña parecía un hervidero, Shiro Shihōin llevaba media hora buscando a su rebelde hija sin encontrarla por ninguna parte, no sabía desde cuándo pero ya no era la hija obediente que el había educado, hoy parecía tan rebelde y desobediente, quizá el que pronto fuese a cumplir la mayoría de edad le hacía revelarse a su autoridad o quizá solo una fase que esperaba pronto se acabara.<p>

Shiro-dono- dijo un joven- no la encontramos por ninguna parte y...- vacilo un poco.

Y que- espeto el hombre moreno con molestia.

Tampoco se encuentra su caballo en el establo, señor- dijo el joven.

Prepara mi caballo- dijo rápidamente, el joven se fue inmediatamente- Yoruichi que diablos estás pensando- espeto Shiro.

Ella quizá nos escuchó y fue al monasterio por Tenjirō- dijo suavemente el anciano Lee.

Ves lo que te digo- el moreno se preparaba para ir en busca de su hija- ella no piensa en los peligros o en lo arriesgado que es todo.

Ella sabe defenderse muy bien- dijo el anciano- es mejor guerrera que cualquier joven, aun no hay nadie de su edad que la venza.

Lo que sea- espeto con molestia- estos jóvenes no tienen experiencia en combate, por eso ella los vence fácilmente- dijo molesto- además ella no es muy buena con la espada.- suspiro- juro que la castigare, no puede ser tan irresponsable y hacer lo que le venga en gana.

Guarda silencio- dijo Lee suavemente- Minako-san puede escucharte y no le caería bien angustiarse o alterarse en su estado.- el anciano se acercó a él y lo tomo del hombro- confía en tu hija, dale tiempo para que regrese, luego si no aparece ve tras ella, Minako necesita que estés con ella.

Esperare hasta que se ponga el sol- dijo firmemente- si no está acá iré por ella y la traeré arrastras.

* * *

><p>Ōetsu se encontraba en la habitación de Soi que parecía estudiar en sus libros, la chica estaba en calma con sus tareas, la miraba detenidamente porque aunque ella parecía impasible posiblemente tenía muchas cosas en su mente.<p>

Hay algo malo, Ōetsu-sama- pregunto ella sin dejar de ver su libro.

Tendría que haberlo- respondió el.

No, pero cada vez que vienes a mi habitación es porque quieres retarme- dijo suavemente.

Ōetsu levanto su ceja levemente, al parecer a la pequeña abeja no se le escapaba nada- bueno solo quería ver si aún estabas distraída.

Y de paso vigilar que no salga de la habitación- complemento ella suavemente.

Ōetsu sonrió con molestia, el pequeño insecto era demasiado perspicaz- yo no cuido a mocosas, ya eres lo suficientemente inteligente para no desobedecer a Shutara- dijo con una sonrisa.

Soi suspiro- puedo preguntar algo- dijo mirando a Ōetsu con seriedad.

Lanza tu aguijón abeja- dijo con diversión,

Porque no puedo estar abajo ayudando - dijo suavemente.

No hay nada en lo que tú puedas ayudar- dijo con una sonrisa e hizo una seña con dedos señalándola- además eres muy pequeña aun.

No será que no quieren que nadie me vea- dijo suavemente- por eso mismo no puedo acompañar a Kirio o Tenjirō cuando van al Seireitei.

Ōetsu bajo el rostro un poco- sabes que es por seguridad, el mundo no es como estar en el monasterio, hay gente que puede dañarte o hacerte mal, aunque también hay gente buena, creo que Shutara ya te lo ha dicho antes- vio como Soi ponía su rostro serio.- ahora termina tus estudios iré a ver si ya partió Tenjirō.

Cuando salió de la habitación emitió un leve suspiro- siempre a mí me toca la peor asignación -Dijo suavemente y bajo las escaleras para ver como Tenjirō y la muchacha dejaban el monasterio.

* * *

><p>Tenjirō y Yoruichi ya habían partido del monasterio y se encontraban camino al campamento en lo alto de la montaña, la morena le había explicado los síntomas de su madre y el tratamiento que le había dado Lee-san y de cómo había salido en su busca sin permiso de su padre. Ganándose la desaprobación de Shutara y una pequeña sonrisa amigable de Kirio. De la misma manera se había presentado como Yoruichi Shihōin, hija de Shiro y Minako, de la noble familia Shihōin a persa que tenía prohibido decirlo a cualquier ella pudo ver que los monjes eran de fiar.<p>

Para todos fue algo que esperar y a su vez una consternación más para Shutara, cuanto tiempo había temido el que los Shihōin volvieran al Seireitei o en todo caso salieran de su clandestinidad.

Temía por Soi ella era una Fong y si Shiro o alguna otra persona que había conocido a Ryu Fong la veía notaria el parecido, realmente toda ella gritaba clan Fong por todos lados y posiblemente le harían saber lo que ellos le habían ocultado por catorce años, Soi era tan voluntariosa quizá no entendería los motivos por el cual hasta hoy no le había dicho la verdad sobre su familia y quizá no los perdonaría. Shutara había jurado cuidar de Soi como si fuera su hija, cuidarla de Baraggan, de los soldados, de ella misma porque no cabía duda la pequeña Shaolin desde muy temprana edad busco el peligro en cierta forma y por mucho que ella deseara que se quedara en el monasterio Soi era toda una guerrera, lo traía en su sangre y hoy podía ver que todo se encaminaba a contarla la verdad.

* * *

><p>Tenjirō aprovecho su pequeño viaje para saber sobre la joven y lo que Shiro Shihōin había hecho en su campamento, ella parecía no ser muy habladora porque no conto mucho, es más parecía que lo que le explicaba era vago y poco conciso, quizá era parte de su entrenamiento el no develar mucho a un desconocido, pero para su pesar ya casi llegaban al campamento lo supo porque noto que la joven se tensaba levemente y sonrió con un dejo de pesar, se imaginaba que Shiro no estaría muy contento por la falta de prudencia de su única hija aunque sus motivos eran muy nobles, solo habían avanzado unos metros cuando de pronto se vieron rodeados por unos sujetos con capuchas que cayeron de los árboles, la joven detuvo su caballo y una figura fornida y con una altura considerable se colocó frente a ellos.<p>

Así que la princesa está sana y salva- dijo una voz ronca, apuntando la espada al monje- usted no se mueva si no quiere que le rebane las bolas y alce sus manos en alto donde pueda verlas.

Ken, que diablos te crees- espeto la morena- no tienes cerebro acaso, él es un monje que viene por la salud de mi madre- dijo molesta y de un rápido movimiento bajo del caballo, le arrebato la espada y lo derribo al suelo, tomo la espada y la apunto a el- además he dicho que no soy una princesa.

El hombre levanto su capucha y la miro molesta- tu padre no opina lo mismo- dijo mientras se ponía de pie- además dijo que quien te llevara sana y salva sería considerado para obtener tu mano- dijo con una sonrisa prepotente- así que déjame escoltarte, mi princesa.

La morena frunció el ceño- en todo casi creo que Kirinji-sama es el primero en la lista, porque él es quien me ha traído de regreso desde el monasterio.

El sujeto se acercó a ella y le quito la espada rápidamente, tomándola fuertemente del brazo- creo que no tienes otra opción esta vez, más que obedecer princesa- dijo Ken en tono de mando.

Tenjirō bajo lentamente del caballo al ver lo que estaba sucediendo- jóvenes, tan impetuosos y tan torpes- dijo suavemente- creo que esa no es la forma adecuada de conquistar a una dama- dijo con una sonrisa- hasta un monje como yo sabe esas cosas.

No se mueva anciano- dijo Ken y hablo a los hombres detrás de el- ustedes porque se quedan ahí parados, acaso le temen a un monje y a una mujer - dijo con desprecio.

Tenjirō levanto sus manos en señal de paz- yo no pienso hacer nada de todas maneras, como dices solo soy un simple monje- sonrió y vio a los encapuchados- si ustedes jóvenes son lo suficientemente inteligentes no deberían de seguir las ordenes de su patán amigo.

Ken. Deja la estupidez y suéltame- ordeno la morena con voz severa.

-Tu, entiéndelo de una vez, serás mi princesa te guste o no- le dijo a la morena y en un pestañeo Yoruichi se soltó de su agarre y en un giro le volvió arrebatar la espada lanzándola a un lado- yo no le pertenezco a nadie- dijo en un tono molesto- ahora veremos qué tan hombre eres- dijo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque- no te contengas, porque yo no lo hare.

El joven sonrió y se quitó el manto que le cubría, dejando mostrar su cuerpo fornido y de complexión atlética- bueno si es lo que quiere la princesa, no me contendré- sonrió mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque- te enseñare quien le pondrá cascabel al gato- dijo en tono burlón, mientras se abalanzaba contra la morena.

El combate se había iniciado y todos veían como el gigantón se abalanzaba con puños por delante ante la morena que en un movimiento rápido se agacho y giro con su pie derecho logrando un barrido en los pies del sujeto haciendo lo caer, ella al momento coloco una patada en su abdomen y con el otro pie le dio una patada en el rostro y luego se puso de pie tomando distancia. El joven inmediatamente se levantó y limpio levemente el rastro de sangre que caía de su boca. Ya un poco más molesto volvió al ataque solo que esta vez le lanzo una patada que fue contenida por el brazo izquierdo de la morena mientras el volvió su puño izquierdo hacia ella para golpearle el rostro, al movimiento del joven Yoruichi bajo su cabeza y con su puño derecho golpeo la boca del estómago del sujeto que por segunda vez cayó al suelo, sujetando su estómago y aspirando aire pesadamente.

Yo que tú me quedaría ahí, antes de seguir haciendo el ridículo- dijo Tenjirō en tono calmo, cuando de pronto se escuchó el trote rápido de unos conocerles y para angustia de unos y alivio de otros era Shiro Shihōin con tres hombres como sus escoltas que al ver el tumulto y reconocer a su hija paro en seco observando la escena y bajando inmediatamente del caballo.

El hombre se abalanzo en un fuerte abrazo a su hija- Yoruichi que bueno que estas sana y salva, estaba tan preocupado, no vuelvas hacer algo tan imprudente- dijo mientras miraba al hombre en el suelo y a una persona conocida para el que hace mucho tiempo no veía.

Tenjirō lo miraba con una gran sonrisa- Shiro-chan que bueno verte luego de tanto tiempo.

Shiro soltó a su hija y se dirigió al monje que le saludaba y le abrazo con una enorme sonrisa- gracias por venir Tenjirō-sama, es un honor tenerte acá- miro a su lado y vio como Ken Juang, se ponía de pie y parecía haber obtenido una paliza, luego giro su vista a su hija que sonría con suficiencia.

No sé lo que ha sucedido acá, pero lo resolveré después ken Juang te espero en dos horas en la oficina- dijo Shiro seriamente- Yoruichi, Tenjirō vamos a casa- dijo con una sonrisa- todos vuelvan a sus asignaciones y a descansar.

* * *

><p>Tenjirō se encontraba atendiendo a Minako-san en la habitación mientras Yoruichi miraba todo lo que el monje le hacía a su madre, Shiro tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada viajaba de su esposa a su hija alternadamente. Ya había pasado una hora desde su llegada y el sol se estaba poniendo, a Tenjirō nunca le importo el que lo observaran atender a sus pacientes, más cuando los conocía tan bien como los Shihōin, desde que habían llegado a la casa y se puso atender a Minako, este les había explicado todo lo que le hacía y para qué era cada cosa, Minako padecía de fiebres que le entraban y salían, debilitándola y dejándola casi deshidratada, después de preparar la inyección que le quitara ese padecimiento lo inyecto con sumo cuidado, después de un rato se encontraba viendo cualquier otro síntoma o molestia que ese padecimiento le causara y así dejar los medicamentos apropiados para su recuperación total.<p>

Bueno creo que es todo lo que se puede hacer por ahora- dijo Tenjirō guardando sus implementos médicos en la maleta que llevaba- debo decir que fue muy acertada la decisión de la joven Yoruichi de ir por mí lo más pronto posible.

Todo es gracias a usted Tenjirō-sama- dijo levemente la morena- muchas gracias- dijo dando una reverencia al monje.

-Shiro enarco una ceja y vio a su hija comportarse como pocas veces lo hacía, como una señorita, suspiro- gracias Tenjirō- sama me agradaría hablar contigo unos momentos.

Tenjirō sonrió y vio hacia la joven- tu madre puede que despierte en un rato, sería bueno que tú estuvieses a su lado- dijo el monje amablemente.

La morena los vio salir de la habitación y suspiro largamente, sabía que aun con el comentario positivo del monje su padre la retaría después que todo se calmara.

* * *

><p>Shiro y Tenjirō estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la pequeña oficina del hombre de tez oscura, suspiro largamente y tomo un largo sorbo de su copa. El monje sonreía y bebió de su copa levemente.<p>

Ella hizo lo correcto aun con las implicaciones y riesgos que podían suceder- dijo levemente el monje.

Shiro lo miro extrañado- No sé cómo es que ella puede ser tan necia, inmadura y tomar todo tan calmadamente, creyendo que puede salir sola sin ningún problema.

Bueno el fruto nunca cae tan lejos del árbol Shiro- dijo el monje con una sonrisa.

Yo siempre tome las cosas con responsabilidad- espeto el moreno- además mira lo que le hizo al pobre de Ken.

Primero que nada, ese joven merecía mucho más que esa paliza- se puso serio- tu hija no es un trofeo o un premio, no deberías imponerle el casarse cuando quizá ella no lo desea, además se nota que puede defenderse y no necesita de un bárbaro que le cuide y si en un caso quiera que alguien la cuide, es ella la que debe decidir quién.

Tenjirō ella no sabe lo que es bueno, mírala es desafiante a las reglas, altanera y me temo que goza de burlarse de los que no pueden estar en su estándar de lucha- espeto Shiro- solo pensé que buscarle un matrimonio traería estabilidad en su carácter o algún freno.

Jajaja- Tenjirō río levemente- el matrimonio no trae eso, creí que te sabias las cosas de las abejas y eso….- sonrió levemente- tú eras igual a ella, quien trajo estabilidad a ti fue Minako, pero porque tú la amas, además si bien lo recuerdo antes de ella Ryu siempre era el que te sacaba de problemas.

Shiro suspiro- cierto- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica- no sabes cómo extraño a Ryu, me pregunto cómo hubiese sido tenerlo acá con su familia y ver a su hija crecer junto a la mía. Quizá Yoruichi y Shaolin fueran amigas.- suspiro- ella no tiene amigas o amigos en el campamento.

Tenjirō se sintió incomodo por un instante ante la mención de Soi- Eso es normal, la tratas como a una princesa y al parecer los jóvenes la ven como alguien inalcanzable o una especie de trofeo a obtener-Tenjirō bajo su mirada- los muertos descansan en paz Shiro y es mejor dejarlos descansar.

No Tenjirō- Los muertos claman justicia y esta pronto vendrá- dijo suavemente- Pronto todo el Seireitei será libre de ese asesino y por fin nosotros podremos volver a donde pertenecemos.

Así que aun piensas en derrocar a Baraggan- cuestiono el monje.

No viviré en paz hasta lograrlo Tenjirō, hay tantos amigos y conocidos que perecieron por ese enfermo de poder.

Aun así tu vida y la de tu familia no deben girar conforme a ese único fin- reclamo Tenjirō.

Y no lo hace, solo es cerrar el círculo- dijo apretando los puños- uno que me ahoga y que me quita la respiración. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que sea liberar al Seireitei de ese cruel rey.

La culpa y el remordimiento es lo que te ahoga, Shiro- dijo Tenjirō con una voz suave y viéndolo con pesar- no creo que los Fong, los Kuchiki y los Shiba esperaran que tu vivieras solo para ese único propósito.

Bueno ellos no están acá para decírmelo- dijo con molestia.

Tenjirō sonrió- Y te quejas que tu hija es autosuficiente y terca, no es eso hipócrita- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo siento Tenjirō- se sentó en su silla- quiero terminar con esto pronto, tener una vida normal, no pensar que hay un loco que busca la muerte de mi familia y de mis amigos. Yoruichi no sabe que es una vida normal y siento como si todo es mi culpa.

Shiro cada quien hace lo mejor que puede frente a las circunstancias que se presentan- lo miro seriamente- aun después de la tormenta, el sol busca romper con las grises nubes y dejar que el azul del cielo se limpie. Y bueno tu hija quizá lo que necesita es que su madre la acompañe, seguro que cuando Minako-san mejore las cosas se tornan mejor.

Como están las cosas en el monasterio- pregunto Shiro con una pequeña sonrisa- creí que Ōetsu vendría contigo hubiese sido muy entretenido que viniera para practicar con él.

Tenjirō lo miro seriamente- Sería irresponsable dejar el monasterio sin ayuda masculina.

Jajaja ohhh vamos Shutara- dono no necesita protección, posiblemente tendríamos que rescatar al pobre iluso que intentara aprovecharse de los monjes del alma.- dijo Shiro con alegría.- dime algo, todos siguen igual.

Podría decirte que sí, pero te mentiría- lo dijo mirándolo con pesar- Nosotros también perdimos amigos en esos tres días sangrientos Shiro. Vimos la crueldad de ese rey y el alcance de su odio, aun así cada día lo tomamos para cuidar de los que aún sobreviven.

Lo sé- dijo Shiro con semblante serio- pero pronto ese rey caerá derrocado.

Después de terminada la charla, Tenjirō se fue a descansar y Shiro a cuidar de sus esposa, a las primeras horas casi cuando amanecía el monje opto por dar un leve reconocimiento a Minako Shihōin, encontrándola con mejor aspecto, comparado a la primera vez que la vio al llegar, por lo tanto supo que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, debería de regresar al monasterio lo más pronto posible.


	3. Chapter 3

Un saludo a los que leen y a los que dejan reviews, esta historia esta tomando forma poco a poco y lamento si me tardo mucho en actualizar pero la verdad esta historia en especial es un poco dificil de escribir porque como dicen por ahi la historia en si y la trama me parecian Alucinante o extraña para mis estandares jajaja por eso quiza la tenia guardada desde hace casi cuatro meses...pausada, pero aca esta y como siempre pienso llevarla hasta el final.

Gracias a Selebel, Bakatai y Bravita y a los fieles lectores como jScarlet, kungfundido, VickySMC y los demas que no se identifican. por cierto Feliz Navidad y un Feliz año nuevo...todas las bendiciones a los que leen.

ya sin hacer tanto anuncio...para ustedes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo No 3<strong>

**La Verdad Oculta de una Noche de Invierno.**

Tenjirō había bajado la montaña en casi dos horas, cuando dispuso salir del campamento y de la casa Shihōin, no se percató que Shiro estaba en la sala cuando él iba saliendo de la habitación de huéspedes y siendo pillado no le quedo más que despedirse como era debido y de paso darle un último chequeo a Minako que dormía cuidada por su hija que aprovecho su últimos minutos a solas para agradecerle el viajar para sanar a su madre.

Ahora regresaba con muchas cosas en su pensamiento y en su corazón, con la aparición de los Shihōin las cosas se tornarían un poco más peligrosas, lo que más le preocupaba era Soi Fong. No había forma de ocultar quien era ella en realidad si Shiro o Minako Shihōin vieran a Soi en persona la reconocerían, Shutara lo había notado desde que la pequeña Shaolin había comenzado a caminar y crecer. _Shaolin es indiscutiblemente igual a su padre_- había dicho Shutara en esa ocasión, por lo que ahora se debatía en la desagradable decisión de contarle por fin a Soi la verdad de su procedencia.

A la puerta del monasterio Tenjirō diviso que Shutara que limpiaba la entrada, podía imaginar la angustia en su espíritu, Shutara era como una madre para Soi desde aquella fatídica noche había tomado para bien de la pequeña bajo su cuidado casi como una madre, todos habían visto crecer a la pequeña, cuidándola de ser vista por los extraños y del mundo cruel del Seireitei que el rey Barragán había forjado a costa de sangre inocente, crueldad y despotismo.

Tenjirō y Kirio siempre había insistido en decir la verdad sobre el origen o más bien la historia de cómo la pequeña Soi había llegado al monasterio, el por qué no era prudente llevarla a la ciudad, pero Shutara tenía una negativa a tal hecho y para asombro de el mismo, hasta Ōetsu había dado su opinión al respecto diciendo que el pasado quedaba atrás y Soi ahora los tenía a ellos y serian su familia, pero al parecer estaban equivocados.

Shutara vio a lo lejos que Tenjirō regresaba de su viaje, su corazón dio un vuelco de angustia pues la noche anterior no había podido descansar con tranquilidad al saber que los Shihōin estaban más cerca de su regreso... cerca el día que tanto había temido, el momento en que tendría que revelar el verdadero origen de Soi, lo había retrasado lo más que había podido pero como Kirio le había dicho una vez- _la verdad siempre sale a la luz tarde o temprano_.

Amaba a Soi como a una hija, pero sabía que la muchacha era un caso difícil cuando lo Fong le brotaba en su personalidad, pero que tanto de su niña dulce y calmada podía batallar con su herencia familiar o con sus instintos, realmente no lo sabía Soi parecía tan difícil de leer últimamente.

Tenjirō llego finalmente a la puerta del monasterio y bajo del caballo, Shutara dio una inclinación en reconocimiento y luego tomo las riendas del caballo.

Todo bien - pregunto Tenjirō, Shutara asintió y luego pregunto- que pasa con el caballo- dijo acariciándolo levemente.

Shiro, pensó que sería bueno que tuviésemos uno- dijo suavemente y vio cómo su compañera se estremeció ante el nombre.

Así que él está…- cuestiono Shutara.

Si, está vivo y listo para volver, según tengo entendido- dijo suavemente.- creo que llegamos al punto en que debemos hablar con ella.

Shutara lo vio con angustia en sus rostro- no se Tenjirō, ella ha estado extraña en estos días porque no esperamos un poco más.

Por kami Shutara, que más debemos esperar- pregunto Tenjirō- que la guerra vuelva estallar en nuestras narices, que vengan más muertos a nuestra puerta- Tenjirō suspiro- el que la chica Shihōin llegara hasta acá al menos nos da una oportunidad para que seamos nosotros los que le diga la verdad a Soi y no esperar que la verdad la golpee cuando alguien que conoció a Ryu o alguno de su clan pueda advertir que ella es puede ser una sobreviviente, además Shiro- san tiene muy presente a Ryu y su familia.

Shutara suspiro- Shiro-san aún recuerda a Ryu y su familia- pregunto.

Sí, creo que le pesa el que ellos huyeran y Ryu muriera por su culpa.

Es tonto-espeto - Ryu murió porque es un guerrero y su honor no le permitía salir huyendo, jamás se esperaría que un Fong no luchara hasta la muerte.

El orgullo- dijo suavemente Tenjirō- y por desgracia nuestra pequeña abeja tiene muy cimentada esa característica desde muy pequeña, lo recuerdas- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Claro, cuando empezó a caminar- Shutara Sonrió- cuando quería que Ōetsu le enseñara a usar una verdadera espada antes de hacerlo con una de madera.- suspiro.

Debemos reunirnos para ponernos de acuerdo- suspiro- no debemos esperar más tiempo y que Kami nos ayude.

* * *

><p>Los dos comenzaron su camino al interior del monasterio, trayendo consigo al caballo, la primera que los vio entrar fue Soi que venía con unos implementos de limpieza que dicho sea de paso dejo en el suelo para ir junto a ellos.<p>

Tenjirō- sama, estas de regreso- dijo Soi un poco entusiasmada- y ese caballo- pregunto curiosamente.

Bueno el caballo hoy será parte del monasterio- dijo con una media sonrisa al ver que Soi se entusiasmaba- creo que ahora podemos enseñarte a montar.

Deberas- Soi sonrió ampliamente- gracias Tenjirō- sama- dijo con total entusiasmo.

Soi, deja que Tenjirō termine de llegar y descanse un poco- dijo suavemente- vuelve a tus obligaciones, que yo me encargare de ver donde colocamos al caballo- dijo con una sonrisa Shutara.

Soi se inclinó en despedida para salir a sus obligación cuando Tenjirō la detuvo- recuerda que tenemos pendiente una sesión de meditación, así que por la tarde te espero en el salón.

Shutara se quedó ahí y vio como Soi asentía y se dirigía a sus deberes, ella suspiro y Tenjirō la miro seriamente- voy a descansar un rato, pero luego nos reuniremos para hablar sobre lo que tú sabes- suspiro- de hoy no debemos pasar sin que ella lo sepa, realmente tengo eso entre ceja y ceja.

Las cosas fueron normales hasta cierto punto, Soi tenía este día el arduo trabajo de arreglar la parte trasera donde había un pequeño jardín y más al fondo una pequeña cripta que se mantenía bien cuidada por Shutara y Kirio, era extraño porque hasta hace unos meses atrás se le había permitido estar en esa parte del monasterio. Aunque ella no era de las personas que se complicaba por cosas tan simples, ella solo obedecía pues es lo que había aprendido en el monasterio hacer lo que cotidianamente se hacía sin reproches, sin cuestionamientos, más que obediencia y disciplina.

La mañana había pasado y Soi trabaja arduamente en el patio trasero, el caballo había sido ubicado en ese lugar y ella parecía agradecer la compañía, es demás le causaba un poco de ilusión ya que nunca había tenido mascota o en otro caso algún amigo aparte de los monjes que la habían criado.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado en la sala principal los monjes se habían reunido para tener un común acuerdo sobre el asunto de Soi Fong, aun con el peligro de que ella lo descubriera o alguien la reconociera Shutara deseaba esperar un poco mas, Kirio había dado su afirmación para decirle toda la verdad de una buena vez, Ōetsu por otra parte no sabía que era la mejor decisión.<p>

No tengo que decirles que pronto Shiro Shihōin puede aparecer en nuestra puerta y si no es él podía ser su esposa e hija, imagínate lo que sería sí reconocen a Soi- Tenjirō suspiro- creo que ya hemos hablado de esto hasta el cansancio.

Shutara, creo que ya es tiempo que ella sepa- suplico Kirio y Ōetsu bajo los hombros, era cierto ya ella no era una niña y debía saberlo, además Soi no era una tonta.

Está bien.- dijo suavemente Shutara cuando vio que nadie se oponia - hoy le diremos, creo que al final es lo mejor.

Aun así tengo un momento de meditación con ella- aclaro Tenjirō- luego la llevare al comedor, almorzamos y luego por fin le diremos todo.

Todos asintieron y se prepararon para lo que se vendría, Kirio estaba preparando el almuerzo y Shutara le asistía.

Ōetsu fue con Tenjirō hasta el jardín, vieron como Soi había hecho un gran trabajo y ahora parecía disfrutar del nuevo miembro del monasterio, pero la diversión tendría que acabar pronto y ponerse manos a la obra.

Soi- grito Ōetsu llamando la atención de la joven, que al verlos se aproximó a ellos.

Ven, adelantaremos la hora de tu meditación- aclaro Tenjirō. Soi lo siguió y Ōetsu caminaba junto a ellos.

Ohm Tenjirō- sama creí que iríamos después del almuerzo- dijo tímidamente Soi y luego vio que Ōetsu caminaba a su lado- porque él va con nosotros- cuestiono señalándolo haciendo cara de molestia.

Que tiene que vaya yo también- cuestiono Ōetsu.

Tenjirō se detuvo junto a Soi a la entrada del salón de meditación- creo que tú tienes tu propia hora de meditación y realmente no creo que Soi se sienta cómoda para establecer una mejor meditación contigo ahí.

Me estas negando la entrada- cuestiono Ōetsu con algo de molestia mientras veía como Soi sonreía levemente.

No te niego la entrada, solo digo que puedes venir en otro momento- sonrió levemente y tomo a Soi de sus hombros- acomodate, dentro de un momento estaré contigo.

Ella no está muy enfocada, porque me hechas- pregunto Ōetsu.

Porque tú no le tiene paciencia- suspiro- Shutara ya me conto su falta de enfoque, le preguntare así que no te preocupes.

Después de unos minutos y que por fin Ōetsu se retirara, Tenjirō encontró a Soi sentada y tratando de estar tranquila cosa que parecía ir bien, pero él quería hablar con ella antes.

Soi- dijo suavemente- hay algo que desees hablar antes de comenzar- cuestiono seriamente y vio como ella enarcaba una de sus cejas confundida- bien como no soy bueno dando rodeos, preguntare directamente- Soi le puso mucha mayor atención- hay algo que te ha estado, molestando para que Ōetsu te sacara del entrenamiento y Shutara terminara la sesión de entrenamiento pronto.

Soi suspiro- no que pasa Tenjirō- sama, hace un tiempo he estado teniendo algunos sueños que parecen extraños- dijo con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro- pero hace unos días parecen más vívidos y frecuentes.

Sueños- cuestiono- que clase de sueños.

No sé muy bien, solo que hay mucha nieve, oscuridad y puedo escuchar el sonido de una pelea- bufo levemente- es como cuando chocan las espadas- se puso seria- luego están la voz de un hombre que girta no escucho muy bien que dice, luego silencio agitación y el sonido del viento, el llanto de un bebe que me causa angustia cada vez que lo escucho.

Dime, le has dicho a alguien- cuestiono y vio como ella negaba con un movimiento de cabeza- porque me cuentas a mí.

Soi se encogió de hombros- no sé, quizá porque siempre he sentido que puedo confiar en ti, aunque no quiero decir que no confié en los otros…es solo.

Entiendo- dijo Tenjirō dando una inclinación- agradezco tu confianza, ahora porque no dejamos a un lado la meditación y hablamos.

Hablar- cuestiono Soi extrañada- pero de qué.

No sé de lo que tú quieras- dijo Tenjirō.

Yo no sé de qué hablar- dijo tímidamente.

Bien hagamos esto- dijo con una sonrisa- ve a darte una ducha y luego bajas al comedor- suspiro.

Soi asintió y busco la salida- gracias Tenjirō- sama.

Tenjirō suspiro, al parecer las cosas se estaban juntando y quizá ellos habían esperado mucho tiempo para decirle la verdad a Soi, quizá su sub cociente estaba despertando con la meditación y ellos ya no debían ocultarle nada.

* * *

><p>La hora del almuerzo paso tan rápido, que lo tenso y lo silencioso del momento parecía demasiado extraño, Soi había notado el cambio pero no quiso decir nada, todo lo atribuyo al viaje del que Tenjirō había regresado esa misma mañana, quizá era algo de lo que no querían hablar o simplemente cosas de ellos, ella había aprendido que había cosas que ella no debía preguntar o pedir…eso realmente la frustraba y le molestaba por ello desde un tiempo prefería dejarlo pasar.<p>

Era extraño ella había terminado su comida y luego de dejar su plato, le pareció raro que todos parecían no moverse de su asiento. Estaba a punto de comenzar su camino hacia su habitación cuando el llamado de Tenjirō la detuvo.

Soi- dijo suavemente y ella detuvo su marcha- quisiéramos hablar contigo- ella asintió volviendo a tomar asiento, mientras repasaba en su mente si había hecho algo incorrecto o en algún caso extraño cometido alguna falta, pero no encontró ninguna de las dos así que su ceño se acentúo.

No te preocupes- dijo Kirio- no es algo que hayas hecho.- Soi suspiro y entonces Tenjirō comenzó a hablar.

Recuerdas la historia de cómo llegaste al monasterio- pregunto Tenjirō.

Soi los miro a todos un poco confundida pues le parecía que eso no era importante y sobretodo notando el rostro de Shutara que aprecia un poco cabizbajo y la preocupación en la de Kirio.- Que aparecí en la puerta en una pequeña canasta, una noche de invierno- respondió rápidamente.

Es correcto- aclaro Tenjirō- pero no fue tan simple como lo expresas, quiero decir esa es la versión abreviada y la que decidimos contarte.

El rostro de la joven se tornó un poco confuso y a la vez tenso, realmente Tenjirō-sama hablaba en serio, pero entonces cual era la verdad de su llegada al monasterio y porque hasta ahora le estaban hablando de eso a ella.

Debes entender- dijo Tenjirō con voz suave- hace casi doce años las cosas en el Seireitei se pusieron muy mal, el rey Barragán descubrió una conspiración para ser derrocado y una pequeña guerra estallo- sonrió tristemente- mejor dicho una persecución de odio y muerte fue ordenada por el, muchas familias nobles y ciudadanos involucrados tuvieron que huir para sobre guardar sus vidas y ponerse a salvo, otras más perecieron bajo la mano del ejercito del rey.

Podemos estar un poco lejos del Seireitei, pero no somos unos simples monjes y tú lo sabes- espeto Ōetsu- pocos sabían que algunos nobles estaban planeando el derrocar al rey y hacer un gobierno más justo, todo parecía muy bien planeado y la información era manejada con mucho secreto que nadie pensó que el rey se enteraría, entonces sucedió... tres días de persecución, muerte y terror, a nosotros no nos quedó más que rezar porque los muertos no fueran demasiados, estando lejos crees que la muerte no te tocara o llegara a tu puerta, pero aun así llego.

Shutara y yo estábamos en la cocina cuando escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta, Salí inmediatamente con un poco de temor, no sabía si podía ser algunos de los soldados del Rey o alguien buscando ayuda o refugio, había nevado mucho ese día al abrir la puerta no vi a nadie pero unos metros a lo lejos vi una silueta tendida en la nieve.- Kirio parecía aun afectada por lo que había sucedido ese día - era una anciana y estaba toda ensangrentada tirada a un lado del camino.

Soi sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, como lo hacía cuando tenía ese sueño que no la dejaba dormir.

Cuando llegue a su lado aún estaba viva, solo guardo su último aliento para pedirme que cuidáramos de su nieta.- dijo Kirio.

Ōetsu y yo te encontramos en una pequeña cesta al lado de la puerta- aclaro Tenjirō- Kirio y Shutara estaba a unos metros en el camino junto al cuerpo de la que era tu abuela ella murió al instante, la cripta al final del jardín la hicimos especialmente para ella, el día siguiente salimos con Ōetsu rumbo al Seireitei para saber quién eras y de que familia provenías.

Fuimos al monasterio del Gotei, nos dimos cuenta que ellos tampoco había escapado de la crueldad del rey, pero de una forma un tanto diferente- dijo Ōetsu con una media Sonrisa- tu abuela había llegado a refugiarse ahí y cuando los soldados se enteraron fueron tras de ella y de ti, pero ya tu abuela había escapado con ayuda de los monjes y aun así tu abuela tuvo que luchar con algunos soldados para traerte a salvo-Ōetsu sonrió orgulloso - tu abuela era una guerrera, mato a cuatro soldados y aun con múltiples heridas camino hasta acá para ponerte a salvo.

Tu familia era un pequeño clan de guerreros y trabajadores, según nos dijeron ellos ayudaron a escapar a quien era la mente maestra del plan para derrocar al rey y algunos nobles más, por eso el rey tomo venganza y quiso poner ejemplo matando a todos los de tu clan.

Soi para este tiempo estaba llorando, todo parecía tan irreal y a la vez podía entender que esos sueños que estaba teniendo desde hace algunos días no eran simples sueños, eran recuerdos de ese día.-porque no huyeron- cuestiono la joven con voz quebrada.

Un Fong es demasiado honorable y orgulloso para huir- dijo Shutara con el rostro cabizbajo y temblor en su voz- tu padre Ryu Fong pelearía hasta la muerte antes de ser un cobarde, antes de ser padre era un guerrero uno de los mejores. Tu abuela se llamaba Soi Fong, antes de llegar acá peleo con cuatro soldados y aun con sus heridas, llego hasta el monasterio, te nombramos Soi…en honor a ella, tu verdadero nombre es Shaolin Fong.

Porque hasta hoy me dicen todo esto- dijo con un tono frio, bufo levemente- es por eso que nunca me dejaban acompañarlos al Seireitei, salir del monasterio, por eso no querían que aprendiera a luchar.- se puso de pie y fue frente a Tenjirō con tono muy molesto dijo- te conté mi sueño y no dijiste nada.

Soi- regaño Shutara- entendemos tu molestia pero no seas irrespetuosa, solo tratamos de cumplir la petición de tu abuela de mantenerte a salvo.

Déjala Shutara- dijo Tenjirō- está en su derecho.

Soi miro a Tenjirō, estaba calmado como siempre parecía estar y luego miro hacia Shutara y lo entendió, la miro de frente y la enfrento- fuiste tú verdad- reclamo- si- lanzo una mirada fría- tu decidiste que era mejor no decirme nada, siempre has sido tú.

Conocí a tu padre, entrenamos y crecimos juntos, no iba a permitir que algo te pasara yo se lo debía, pero eres una Fong- dijo casi con amargura- siempre buscando el peligro, la lucha, las armas, queríamos que vivieses en paz y tuvieses una larga vida.

Encerrada acá en estas paredes- espeto molesta- aislada sin conocer amigos y sola- su ceño se acentuó un poco más y se enfrentó a Shutara- prefiero morir.

Soi- advirtió Kirio- Shutara siempre te ha querido como una madre, debes entender.

La joven bajo su rostro - ella no es mi madre- dijo fríamente y comenzó su camino hacia la puerta.

Kirio trato de ir tras de ella, pero Tenjirō le hizo un gesto de negación, Ōetsu no dijo nada y todos quedaron en silencio por ahora la tarde parecía muy amarga en el monasterio.

Seguro ella no quiso decir todas esas cosas- dijo después de un rato Ōetsu.- solo está molesta.

Shutara bufo levemente- si quiso y siendo como es posiblemente lo dijo en verdad.

Que fue eso del sueño- cuestiono Kirio.

Le pregunte que le sucedía, Ōetsu y Shutara me contaron de su falta de concentración en sus entrenamientos- se quedó pensativo- creo que su sub cociente ha estado recordándole ese día en particular, realmente todo esto es mucha coincidencia, los sueños, un Shihōin en el monasterio- suspiro- es normal su enojo, le ocultamos algo muy importante por demasiado tiempo.

Quizá será mejor dejar que pase este día y mañana ella estará un poco más tranquila- dijo Ōetsu- todos suspiraron y fueron a sus deberes.

Al cena fue lo mismo, silencio y para sorpresa de todos Soi no se apareció, Kirio se encargó de llevarle su comida y aunque ella se negó a cenar, no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, Kirio siempre fue un poco más paciente con ella y sabia como llegarle al corazón en cierto modo.

Había algo que la joven no entendía y le molestaba demasiado, no solo era el hecho que le habían ocultado la verdad por tanto tiempo, en cierta manera podía entender que la querían proteger al parecer su familia había sido tachada como enemiga del estado, recostada en su cama y sin poder dormir pensaba todas las cosas que le habían dicho, aun así el cansancio gano su testarudez.

* * *

><p>La mañana había llegado y como todas las mañanas en el monasterio Shutara y Kirio eran las primeras en despertar, Kirio iba directamente a la cocina y Shutara opto por hacer algo que hacia cuando no sabía cómo proceder con Soi, se encontraba limpiando la lápida con sumo cuidado y a lo lejos el caballo parecía pastar.<p>

En silencio se quedó ahí, hasta que sintió una presencia a su lado y sorprendida vio a Soi junto a ella, se acercó a la lápida y vio el nombre de su abuela escrito con una escritura impecable.

Lo siento- dijo Shutara suavemente- por ocultar de donde provienes y quien eres.

Soi se quedó callada- agradezco tus cuidados, ciertamente has sido como una madre junto a Kirio y todos son como una familia para mí- dijo sin verle a la cara- Si soy una Fong enséñame a ser una de verdad.

Que quieres decir- cuestiono Shutara con un tono preocupado.

Dicen que mi familia era de guerreros, que mi padre lo fue y mi abuela, porque yo debo ser menos- dijo mirando directamente a Shutara con un semblante serio- quiero convertirme en una de las mejores con las espada y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ya eres buena para tu edad- dijo Shutara.

La mirada fría y determinada en esos ojos grises de Soi, parecían reflejar su voluntad de acero- no quiero ser buena, quiero ser la mejor.

Shutara se quedó en silencio sopesando su respuesta, debía hacerlo o debía negarse por el bien de ella, pero hasta ahora no quería empeorar la situación, como lo había previsto Soi era demasiado orgullosa y terca, en este punto solo dijo lo que le vino en mente- debemos hablar con Tenjirō y Ōetsu.

Soi sonrió levemente- gracias- dijo y salió de ahí, tenía preguntas pero sabía que este no era el momento por ahora se conformaría con aprender.

* * *

><p>En lo alto de la montaña Yoruichi Shihōin estaba muy feliz, su madre había despertado después de pasar dos días tan débil y enferma que pasaba solo dormida. Para ella valió la pena el riesgo ir hasta el monasterio, su padre desde pequeña le había dicho que era prohibido salir del campamento y especialmente bajar de la montaña.<p>

Fue un contraste ver otro lugar, otras personas aunque eran pocas y eran monjes ojala ella pudiese ir de nuevo, pero seguramente pasaría mucho tiempo o quizá un milagro para que su padre mandara por el monje sanador o en algún caso más extraña la dejase ir a ella.

Estaba comiendo junto a su padre, había pasado el regaño y el discurso que ya se conocía de memoria….sobre la imprudencia, que se creía invencible, que no debía mofarse de los jóvenes que no podían tener sus estándares de lucha, bla bla…. no importaba ella solo optaba por quedarse en silencio y aceptar el castigo, pero para su sorpresa ese castigo nunca llego, quizá al final el monje le había ayudado y su padre habia comprendido.

Que piensas- pregunto Shiro al ver a su hija ensimismada.

Padre- dijo ella con rostro un poco curioso- como es que conoces a esos monjes.

Shiro sonrió- antes cuando era un niño de casi 6 años recuerdo que solo había un monasterio, el del Gotei y estaba ubicado en el centro del Seireitei Tenjirō, Kirio, Shutara, Ōetsu, Kenpachi, Komamura, eran unos niños casi de mi edad, Sasakibe y Yamamoto eran los monjes adultos y eso era decir mucho pues- dijo riendo- tenían quizá unos 18 años, algunos de ellos eran huérfanos de padres y otros solo fueron abandonados.

Deberás- cuestiono la morena un poco más interesada en la historia.

Los monjes, se dedican a la ayuda del prójimo y mantener una vida pacifica, se preparan desde pequeños en la meditación, la medicina, las artes, los oficios…pero también enseñan el arte de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y con la espada, yo iba a entrenar ahí, junto con Ryu – dijo suavemente- créeme un monje no es lo que parece- aclaro con una sonrisa- cuando todos crecieron, Yamamoto que siempre ha sido el más sabio y el mandamás- dijo rodando los ojos- pensó que eran demasiados monjes para toda la ciudad, por lo que tuvo la idea de construir un monasterio en las afueras del Seireitei para ayudar a los viajeros o los que salian y entraban a la ciudad, ellos partieron al tiempo pero es imposible olvidar a los amigos con quienes uno crece.

La morena sonrió- vaya no sabía que ellos podían luchar- dijo extrañada.

Te sorprenderias- dijo riendo- me imagino que los viste- cuestiono Shiro.

Uhmm- pensó la morena- conocía a Tenjirō- dono, la señora de pelo negro que se llamaba Shutara, la simpática Kirio y el otro que de pelo negro que le llamaron Ōetsu que se fue junto al joven de cabello azulado, que dé el no recuerdo haber escuchado su nombre.

Qué joven- cuestiono rápidamente- yo sé que solo son cuatro monjes en el monasterio del alma rey.

No lo sé un joven - respondió la morena- solo parecía lindo para ser un monje- dijo causalmente.

Shiro parpadeó ante la descripción que su hija había dicho del monje- bueno ha de ser algún joven huérfano o algo así, lo bueno es que tu madre se encuentra mucho mejor.

Si.- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Ahh se me olvidaba- dijo Shiro con una sonrisa- Ginrei Kuchiki vendrá dentro de dos semanas y traerá a Byakuya con él.

Deberás- se alegró la morena- veremos si Byakuya ha mejorado su combate, me divertiré con él, es uno de los pocos que le pone entusiasmo.

Yoruichi- regaño el moreno- Byakuya no pone entusiasmo lo que sucede es que quiere vencerte para darte una lección y que pon fin dejes de molestarlo, que te he dicho sobre ser demasiado arrogante con tus habilidades, un día alguien te dará una sorpresa.

Papa, hasta hoy no conozco a nadie que me derrote- dijo seria- además no soy de las que se dejan vencer sin luchar y entreno a diario, que otra cosa puedo hacer para distraerme y no aburrirme.

Hija- dijo con tono triste Shiro- hay jóvenes que pueden ser tus amigos si tu tan solo...

Olvídalo papa- dijo casi molesta- esa conversación ya la hemos tenido y la verdad prefiero estar sola que tener unas hipócritas a mi lado y unos idiotas que solo quieren llevarme a la cama.

Yoruichi.- exclamo Shiro- eso…- suspiro.

Qué? – Cuestiono- no soy una niña, tengo oídos y he escuchado comentarios, que me hago la desentendida es otra cosa, hasta algunas niñas parecen interesadas.

Shiro pasó su mano sobre su cabello y suspiro- tienes razón, pero dime- cuestiono- a ti que te interesa.

La morena lo vio extrañado, pero no respondio como su padre deseaba- salir de esta montaña papa- dijo casi divertida saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Los días siguieron su curso y para alegría de los jóvenes y aflicción de los mayores, las cosas parecían ir rápido.<p>

En lo alto de la montaña Yoruichi había reanudado los entrenamientos con su padre y algunos soldados habían incrementado su ritmo, desde que Minako había mejorado ya no tenían que estar muy pendiente de ella, pues para su sorpresa tres días después de la visita del monje Minako volvía a encargarse de su casa y su familia.

Todo parecía mejorar en el campamento y las cosas se estaban preparando para el día inevitable y el que tanto habían esperado, pero eso no todos lo sabian, ademas todo partiria desde la reunion que tendria con Ginrei Kuchiki.

Por otro lado en las afueras del Seireitei en el monasterio del alma rey, la tensión de algunos días pareció haber bajado considerablemente, Tenjiro, Ōetsu, Kirio y Shutara habían hablado sobre la petición de Soi para prepararse más arduamente en la lucha y la espada. Aunque a Shutara no le agradara la decisión todos llegaron al acuerdo de enseñarle todo sin restricción alguna, confiando en que las enseñanzas de ser sabia, el buscar la paz y evitar a toda costa el derramamiento de sangre estuvieran tan arraigadas en su mente y corazón, pues es lo primero que le habían enseñado cuando aún era una niña.

Pero no sería aprender solo eso, se le había dado una nueva tarea que hasta esta fecha había retrasado considerablemente sus entrenamientos con Shutara y Ōetsu, es más hasta hoy no habían tenido más que pequeños momentos de entrenamiento. Para su molestia e incomodidad tenía tres días de que Tenjirō y Kirio le estaban enseñando a cabalgar y su trasero la estaba matando, sin contar que el segundo día le era un poco difícil el caminar, estaba empezando a creer el caballo la odiaba, pero Kirio le aseguro que solo estaba nervioso y que ella debía de tener paciencia con el animal y mostrar tranquilidad.

Los días de dolor para la joven habían pasado pues al fin aprendió a cabalgar con mucha rapidez, más de lo que todos esperaban y Soi estaba feliz Kirio había sido para ella una gran maestra pues después de decirle como debía conducirse con el animal este por fin había confiado en Soi y desde eso todo fue más fácil para Tenjirō que opto por enseñarle cosas mas audaces como montar rápido, desmontar con rapidez aun en marcha, con agilidad (como un acto círcense, decía Kirio) el saltar obstáculos, hasta la habían sacado del monasterio para adentrarse al bosque y así pudiese correr más rápido y mostrar todo lo aprendido.

Por otro lado las enseñanzas con Ōetsu se estaban poniendo más duras y estrictas, para placer de Soi que era algo realmente disfrutaba y era como un pez en el agua pues le encantaba el manejo de la Shinai y Boken, pero para molestia de Shutara Ōetsu había sacado todo su arsenal guardado, desde siempre quiso enseñarle a Soi todo con referente al uso de armas y como ya Soi era demasiado buena, opto por enseñarle con armas de verdad, primero le había dado una instrucción entre las diferentes armas como el sable, la Katana, el Wakizashi, Tanto, Ninjato y la Espada. Ahí le introdujo el Kenjutsu y battōjutsu, el Iaido pues el Kendo ya lo dominaba y para su alegria ella era sorprendente.

Por su parte Shutara no podía pedirle más con el Judo y Karate ya lo practicaba desde pequeña y era excelente en ellos, por lo que comenzó con el Aikido, el kempo karate al principio fue lento pero su dedicación y obstinación de ser mejor la estaban llevando a ser una excelente alumna, por lo que opto subir el nivel y para su sorpresa también le enseño Kobudo, este consistía en el manejo de armas no convencionales combinada con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo entre ellos estaban los Kunai, Shuriken y los Sai que fueron una de las armas que más le gustaron a Soi.

Al final de la semana Soi tenía vario cortes superficiales, golpes y un poco de fatiga, Tenjirō le ordeno descansar y buscar meditar en este tiempo. Mientras ellos también descansaban y meditaban había algo extraño en este tiempo y Tenjirō que era muy sabio y perceptible había notado y el temor estaba tomando lo mejor de él, pero dejaría que el tiempo le mostraba si tenía razón o solo eran miedos infundados.


	4. Chapter 4

Feliz año...para los que leen esta historia, no se si leen la otra por eso lo repito en todo caso ..bendiciones.

Pero no voy a molestarlos con mas palabras y les dejo con el nuevo capitulo, como siempre agradezco que lean y que dejen comentarios.

gracias por los saludos Selebel-casi casi...te cumplo el deseo en este capitulo, pero lo dejo para el otro.

espero sus reviews...

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPITULO No 4<strong>

**Visitantes Inesperados I**

La semana para Soi pareció mucho más que diferente ella se encontraba en su habitación leyendo el libro que desde el día sábado Shutara le había dado para su estudio, por otro lado Shutara se encontraba reunida con Tenjirō, Ōetsu y Kirio, Soi parecia estar sobrepasando sus expectativas y Ōetsu estaba feliz porque Soi no tenía fallas en todo lo que le había enseñado y hasta este punto solo pensaba en pulir sus habilidades, en cambio Shutara pensaba seriamente en enseñarle a Soi el último de sus conocimientos en lucha, era uno de los más peligrosos y uno en el cual Shutara era experta.

Ninjutsu- exclamo Kirio- estás loca, Soi aun es una niña, crees que no recuerdo como tú y Ryu terminaban al principio de sus entrenamientos- parecian muertos vivientes- realmente pensaba que estaban locos.

Crees que no lo he meditado lo suficiente- pregunto seria Shutara.

No es eso, solo piensa que estás loca- respondió Ōetsu con una risa.

No creo que esto sea caso de burlas Ōetsu- dijo Tenjirō en tono serio y suspiro- esto es muy serio Shutara, Kirio tiene razón, el entrenamiento es muy duro física y mentalmente, por algo muchos no lo tomaron cuando Ichibē Hyōsube quiso enseñarnos solo tú, Ryu y Shiro aceptaron ser entrenados y eso que Shiro abandono casi al final porque no aguanto el régimen.

Oye- se quejó Ōetsu- yo no quise porque simplemente lo mío es las armas no la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque se defenderme muy bien.

Esto no deberíamos de estarlo discutiendo- dijo Kirio un poco molesta- es como si estuviéramos haciendo de ella una perfecta máquina de matar, no se supone que somos monjes que deben buscar la paz, ella está cambiando y ustedes no sé si lo notan.

Ella ciertamente esta cambiado- dijo suavemente Tenjirō- pero tengo la confianza de que lo que le hemos enseñado desde muy niña este muy bien cimentado en su alma para que los sentimientos que ahora han despertado en ella no sean lo único que la dominen.

Sé que estas preocupada- dijo Ōetsu serio- pero creo que ella necesita esto- suspiro- ella es disciplinada y controlada hasta en sus emociones- se encogió de hombros- hay que confiar en ella, además para eso estas tu- dijo casi con una sonrisa- he notado que te tiene mucho cariño.

Conozco a Soi, casi como ustedes- dijo Shutara suavemente –en otras circunstancias no se me hubiese pasado por la mente enseñarle algo tan peligroso como esto.

Entonces porque haces esto- espeto Kirio.

Ella me lo pidió- dijo Shutara suavemente- acaso no recuerdas cuando tenía cinco años y no la encontrábamos porque estaba escondida en el salón de entrenamiento.

Como no recordarlo- dijo Kirio- la encontramos con un pequeño shinai en sus manos y estaba haciendo los cuatro golpes básicos del kendo: men, kote, do y tsuki.

Ese día Shutara casi me mata- espeto Ōetsu- pero ella llevaba casi tres meses llegando al entrenamiento, primero solo observaba, luego imitaba todo- dijo con una sonrisa- para tener 5 años era demasiado buena.

Siempre tuve miedo- suspiro- ella es tan parecida a su padre, empujándose al límite, nunca nada es suficiente y queriendo ser mejor- suspiro- ya no puedo negarle eso, si Ryu estuviese vivo el mismo le habría enseñado, lo lleva en la sangre, porque aunque le hemos enseñado los principios de los monjes ella es una guerrera.

Crees que ella esta mentalmente preparada- pregunto Tenjirō.

Todo indica que si- dijo Shutara levemente- pero quiero pedir tú ayuda en algo Ōetsu.

* * *

><p>Enana ven, tenemos un momento para repasar lo que has aprendido- dijo Ōetsu entrando a la habitación de Soi.<p>

Soi rodo los ojos- Ōetsu -sama no podrías haber tocado la puerta antes de entrar, que pasa si estaba cambiándome de ropa o algo así.

No serias la primera mujer que viera- dijo Ōetsu- además tu pareces más un chico.

Realmente no deseo saber a quién has visto- dijo Soi con un leve sonrojo- que no eres un monje.

Oye- se quejó Ōetsu- que sea un monje no quiere decir que no tenga ojos.

Bien- dijo Soi- vamos- se levantó de su cama y siguió al monje irreverente hasta la sala de entrenamiento.

Entraron al salón y de pronto Soi quedo a unos pasos de la puerta, cuando vio a los otros monjes al final sentados con sus rostros serios, bueno extrañamente una de ellas tenía una mirada de molestia por donde la vieras.

Soi- espeto Ōetsu- lucharemos con katanas y no te preocupes por los espectadores- señalo pues vio que la joven miraba hacia sus compañeros.

Ōetsu- sama- dijo suavemente mientras estaban preparándose para el combate y viendo que Katana tomarían- porque Kirio- sama parece molesta.

No lo sé- quizá anda en esos días- dijo suavemente- ya sabes, mejor no preguntar- le señalo las Katanas- toma la que gustes.

Soi sonrió y como todas las veces anteriores tomaba una que le gusto desde el primer momento que la vio, su empuñadura era negra por completo pero tenía un símbolo de dragón dibujado en dorado en la kashira que era de plata, junto con la tsuba.

Ōetsu siempre agarraba la roja con una serpiente en su Kashira y la tsuba, era un regalo de Zaraki, por lo que después de tomar las katanas Soi fue a buscar los protectores para el entrenamiento.

Vamos hay que ponerse en posición, hoy lo haremos sin protección- dijo el monje serio.

Soi miro hacia los otros monjes con extrañeza, nunca entrenaban sin protección y mucho menos con público si es que se podía llamar así, pero ella hizo lo que le ordenaron y se puso en posición.

Bien- dijo Shutara en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos- las reglas son simples- dijo con tono frio – no hay protección, sus habilidades deben ser mayores para sacar un ganador y el que haga una herida sangrante ganara.

Soi no podía creer lo que Shutara decía- pero...

Que pasa abejita- dijo Ōetsu con una sonrisa- no te he enseñado lo suficiente, es que tienes miedo- saludo para dar comienzo y Soi hizo lo mismo- saca lo que tienes y no te contengas- rio casi en burla- porque yo no lo hare.

El combate comenzó y como era de esperar Ōetsu fue el primero en atacar y Soi se defendía muy eficientemente, a la vez contraatacaba pero sus avances eran detenidos muy eficientemente por el monje, en el otro lado Kirio parecía mortificada con el sonido del choque de las katanas y cada asalto que emprendía Ōetsu era un temor para ella.

Realmente debes esforzarte Soi- dijo Ōetsu entre una embestida que casi logra tocar a Soi- si tu vida dependiera de esto estarías a punto de fracasar.

Soi arrugo su frente- solo es una prueba- dijo contraatacando-solo eso.- dijo y se lanzó contra el monje y los dos quedaron tan cerca.

Es más que una prueba- espeto el monje- sabes que yo estuve de acuerdo en que no te dijéramos la verdad de tu llegada al monasterio- Soi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y fue evidente que le tomó por sorpresa y su respiración se aceleró, para Ōetsu esa fue una buena señal. Soi empujo con su Katana y salió del contacto cercano con Ōetsu- mientes – dijo alzando la voz y apretando más la empuñadura de la Katana, el monje arremetió contra ella de nuevo- porque mentiría- dijo cuando chocaron las armas- no me digas que te pondrás a llorar de nuevo- burlo Ōetsu y Soi frunció el ceño y resoplo y golpeo con mucha más fuerza y sin parar el ataque contra Ōetsu que sonrió ante la rapidez y fuerza de los ataques de la joven, pero comenzó a tener más cuidado de sus ataques que parecían ser más violentos y peligrosos, aun así él era el maestro y en un descuido logro acertar un rasguño en su manga derecha que fue superficial y de pronto cada uno estaba en una esquina respirando con pesadez por el esfuerzo, ya que llevaban como 10 minutos en lucha continua.

Creo que voy ganando- dijo con una sonrisa y agitado por el esfuerzo- así que estas tan enojada que no puedes enfocarte y piensas que viniendo a mí como un kamikaze podrás derrotarme.

Soi levanto su brazo derecho para mostrar el daño del que Ōetsu se refería- esto no es nada- dijo la joven con tono frio y arranco el pedazo de manga.

Entonces- dijo Ōetsu con una sonrisa burlona- espero que vengas contra mí con todo lo que te enseñe- espeto- muéstrame que eres una guerrera, no una niña que llora porque su familia murió y tú no lo sabias.

Ōetsu- regaño Kirio.

Soi cerro sus ojos brevemente y comenzó a calmar su respiración, al momento los abrió y el monje sonrió la joven tenía esa mirada de acero, la primera vez que la vio fue cuando ella de cinco años pidió que le enseñara- ganare Ōetsu- dono- dijo fríamente y se abalanzó contra el con fuerza, el monje recibió el primer golpe e intento contraatacar pero Soi volvió a arremeter contra el con más velocidad que otras veces.

La lucha no paraba y Tenjirō se puso un poco tenso, Ōetsu parecía estar teniendo problemas con la velocidad de los ataques de Soi, mientras Kirio negaba con su cabeza ellos en verdad estaban siendo muy inconscientes, Shutara por su parte no podía evitar una leve sonrisa en su rostro, realmente estaba gratamente sorprendida pues era extraño ver los entrenamientos que Soi tenía con Ōetsu pero no podía negar que si seguía así ella podía superar al maestro.

En una contra Ōetsu logro hacerle un corte en el mismo brazo que antes había cortado solo la tela de la manga, pero en un rápido movimiento Soi puso su Katana lista para un corte en el lado izquierdo del cuello de Ōetsu.

Soi- grito rápidamente Shutara.

La joven detuvo su Katana al sentir que tocaba el cuello de Ōetsu, que con el filo de la misma hizo un leve corte que comenzó a sangrar, sus respiraciones eran muy agitadas por el esfuerzo y por el tiempo que llevaban luchando.

Bueno – dijo Ōetsu con una sonrisa en su rostro- ganaste- llevo su mano al cuello.- Shutara es toda tuya.

* * *

><p>Después de unas horas Soi caminaba rumbo la cocina, ya estaba enterada que comenzaría un nuevo entrenamiento y mañana saldrían del monasterio junto a Shutara, acamparían en el bosque a unos dos kilómetros del monasterio y cerca de las faldas de la montaña no podía negar que estaba emocionada pues casi nunca salía más allá de unos metros del monasterio.<p>

Kirio se había ido a preparar todo para la cena y otras cosas más, el cocinar era su pasión pero también era su manera de estar en paz y tranquilidad, hoy parecía que lo necesitaba demasiado realmente no quería que Soi aprendiera Ninjutsu, ella nunca fue partidaria de los combates o las armas, aunque a decir verdad ella era buen en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y como monje había tenido que aprender a luchar pero eso solo era parte de la vocación que había elegido, pero si lo veía bien en comparación con Shutara era solo una novata.

Soi entro a la cocina y vio como Kirio parecía muy ensimismada, tanto que no había sentido que ella irrumpía en la cocina.

Porque haces, eso- pregunto Kirio sin mirar a la joven- se supone que debes vivir tranquila, en paz- suspiro- quizá casarte si es que no quieres vivir acá con nosotros, pero ponerte en peligro, tomar un arma en tus manos y luchar a muerte.- Se acercó a la joven- eres una niña- dijo suavemente- hasta hace unos meses eras una niña tranquila y dulce.

Kirio-sama, me gusta lo que aprendo- dijo suavemente- soy buena en eso y quiero mejorar, no voy a matar a nadie y obviamente no voy a dejar que me maten.

Cuando alguien empuña un arma tienes solamente dos opciones, matar o morir- dijo suavemente- entiendo que te encuentres enojada porque te hemos ocultado parte importante de tu vida, pero no es bueno dejar que eso te haga otra persona.

Soi sonrió levemente, era muy sabido que Kirio era de las personas que más la conocía pero ella hasta hoy no sabía que le pasaba en su mente y corazón, era cierto que al principio estaba muy molesta por no decir que se sentía engañada y hasta traicionada, pero no podía negar el amor, el cuidado y la abnegación que ellos le habían dado y seguían mostrándole.

Pueda que al principio estaba muy molesta y hay cosas que aun no entiendo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- pero ustedes son mi única familia.

Prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado esta vez- dijo Kirio.

Soi asintió, mostrando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y Kirio por fin sintió que las cosas mejoraban y a la vez suspiro de alivio de notar que la niña dulce y tímida aún estaba ahí.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente Soi y Shutara salieron del monasterio hacia el bosque para su nuevo entrenamiento, dejando a tres monjes expectantes y preocupados.<p>

El entrenamiento el primer día fue muy intenso y casi podía decirse cruel, Soi no sabía de natación y se puede decir que Shutara la lanzo sin piedad a su primera lección intensiva en el rio que por suerte tenía una corriente relativamente normal, aun no era tiempo de lluvia y mucho menos invierno, aun así ella era demasiado terca y aprendió muy rápido, debía aceptar que Kirio tenía razón en algo, debía tener mucho cuidado, Shutara estaba quizá disfrutando la enseñanza siendo muy estricta llegando a parecer cruelmente sádica, no dejaba que durmiera mucho y le ponía estándares muy altos en cada enseñanza, desde el soportar los elementos como agua, frio, calor, y otros como el cansancio, sed, hambre y silencio, oscuridad, luz. Había aprendido a trepar los árboles, saltar entre ramas, el mantener por un largo tiempo la respiración bajo de agua, el ser sigilosa. Pero para el tercer día el cansancio había vencido su cuerpo y ahora volvían al monasterio, era casi de noche cuando llegaron a las puertas del mismo y como era un caso extraño Ōetsu estaba sentado en la entrada.

Que paso- dijo preocupado cuando vio que Soi venia dormida.

Es cansancio- dijo Shutara, Ōetsu se acercó a ella y tomo a la joven en sus brazos y la llevo a su recamara rápidamente, mientras Shutara llevaba el caballo a su lugar de descanso, Kirio se dio cuenta que habían regresado ya que Ōetsu porque fue a pedirle que preparara algo de comida para Shutara

Después de un rato fue a la habitación de Soi, pues Ōetsu le había dicho que Tenjirō se encontraba revisando su estado de salud ya que estaba dormida, cuando llego fue todo un drama.

Por kami- dijo con el rostro preocupado- está muy pálida y delegada- dijo colocándose junto a Soi.

Shutara, Tenjirō y Ōetsu se encontraban ahí en silencio viendo lo dramática y maternal que Kirio podía ser con Soi.

Ella siempre ha tenido esa complexión y su piel siempre tuvo ese tono pálido- dijo Ōetsu.

Tu cállate- espeto Kirio- aún estoy molesta contigo por lo del enfrentamiento.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente todo parecía normal, Kirio despertaba en la habitación de Soi, después de que ella había despertado muy tarde en la noche habia tenido un plato de comida esperándola preparada especialmente para ella y decidió quedarse a cuidar de la joven.<p>

Mientras todos volvían a sus tareas Soi tenía la orden de Tenjirō de descansar por el transcurso de la mañana, eso era indicativo que no debía de salir de su habitación, Kirio aprovecho ese descanso para consentirla pues le llevo el desayuno en la cama y mas tarde un pequeño refigerio.

Luego de sentir que se encontraba demasiado descansada Soi salió de su habitación hacia el salón de entrenamiento y como lo esperaba Ōetsu se encontraba entrenando y como de costumbre y comenzaron sus pequeños combates.

El sonido de la puerta saco a Tenjirō de su meditación, Kirio había sido la primera en ir hacia la puerta solo esperaba que no fuera alguna emergencia médica, al llegar a la puerta Tenjirō venia justo tras de ella y abrieron la puerta. Dos figuras se encontraban en la puerta, Kirio dio un respiro de sorpresa y su rostro palideció, por su parte Tenjirō como era costumbre guardo la calma.

Espero no venir a interrumpir la paz de este monasterio- dijo el hombre en la puerta.

Kuchiki- san- susurro Kirio y Tenjirō sonrió y rápidamente abrazando al hombre mayor.

Ginrei- dijo alegremente mientras le daba un abrazo- que sorpresa, me alegra ver que estas bien.

Jumm- se escuchó que alguien interrumpía.

Ohh lo siento- Dijo Ginrei poniéndose un poco más serio después del saludo afectuoso de un amigo que no veía en mucho tiempo- este es mi nieto Byakuya Kuchiki.

El joven se inclinó saludando con total respeto, Tenjirō miro con una sonrisa la seriedad en el joven y Kirio sintió ganas de abrazarlo porque le pareció tan lindo y parecido a Soi.

Entremos- dijo Tenjirō- son bienvenidos.

Los cuatro entraron inmediatamente, el joven seguía muy de cerca a los dos monjes y su abuelo, pero se fue quedando atrás cuando su oído logro capturar el sonido de dos espadas chocar, volvió sobre sus pasos y sin importar donde su abuelo se dirigía el busco el sonido de las espadas.

No era propio del joven ser irreverente, mal educado o curioso pero esta vez no pudo evitar abrir la puerta del salón y encontrar un pequeño combate de kendo, las dos figuras en dicha pelea detuvieron sus acciones y miraron al intruso.

Quien eres mocoso- dijo Ōetsu con tono serio y dirigiéndose al joven en la puerta.

El joven arrugo su rostro ante el modo en que se habían dirigido a él pero años de educación no le permitieron responder de manera inadecuada- Kuchiki Byakuya- se inclinó y saludo al monje.

Oetsu puso su rostro en blanco y Soi vio que el monje se tensaba ligeramente- Ōetsu-sama, sucede algo- pregunto la joven.

Quédate ahí- ordeno a Soi y ella hizo lo que se le dijo, mientras Ōetsu se acercaba al joven delgado con su cabello liso que parecía era más largo que el de Soi y estaba atado con una cinta roja, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era una joven pues sus rasgos eran muy finos- que haces acá, estas solo-cuestiono.

Vine con mi abuelo- respondió sonriendo- escuche el sonido de las espadas y pensé que podía unirme al combate- dijo un poco orgulloso- podría luchar contra el- dijo señalando a Soi.

Soi al instante frunció el ceño y Ōetsu no pudo evitar reírse y tomar eso para bien- bueno el- dijo señalando a Soi mirando hacia ella para guiñárle el ojo- ya ha tenido entrenamiento y tú puedes salir herido, tu abuelo Ginrei no estaría muy contento de eso.

Byakuya se puso serio- yo también he sido instruido en el combate y quiero más experiencia para poder derrotar a un oponente que me tiene molesto- dijo con un tono impaciente.

Ōetsu sonrió, ese niño parecía casi iracundo ante la mención de un oponente que debía derrotar- está bien- dijo levantando sus brazos- yo solo soy un simple monje, pero será con shinai no con katanas- se dirigió a Soi y le quito la Katana de sus manos- deja haga sus movimientos y no seas arrogante aunque él lo sea- le dijo y rápidamente se fue para traer los shinai, mientras Byakuya se puso frente a Soi.

Kuchiki Byakuya- dijo extendiendo su mano.

Soi arrugo su frente y no sabía que decir, pero extendió su mano para corresponder el saludo- Fong…- dijo y rápidamente bajo el rostro.

Bueno- dijo Ōetsu con una sonrisa- tomen sus Shinai, no se lastimen y luchen honorablemente- sonrió y se acercó al odio de Byakuya- no temas lastimarlo porque él no dudara.

Se fue a un lado - Comiencen- espeto Ōetsu.

El combate inicio después del saludo y Byakuya dio el primer ataque que fue ligeramente detenido por Soi, fue ahí cuando el joven Kuchiki sintió que esto sería pan comido, pues después de arremeter dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces seguido con aumento de fuerza en cada uno vio como el joven oponente detenía sus ataques torpemente.

Ōetsu miraba el combate con ojos críticos, pero fue sacado de su concentración cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta del salón y ahí estaban, Kirio, Tenjirō, Shutara y Ginrei, pero los jóvenes seguían en su combate que parecía inclinarse notablemente al joven Kuchiki, Shutara rápidamente frunció el ceño y Kirio negó con la cabeza, pero Ginrei veía todo con total inexpresividad, para él era evidente que su nieto estaba demasiado confiado ante su oponente que a decir verdad le causaba curiosidad.

Cuando Los tres monjes caminaban hacia la cocina, se encontraron con Shutara y los saludos comenzaron nuevamente; en el momento en que Ginrei estaba por presentar a su nieto el ya no se encontraba con ellos, fue cuando volvieron sus pasos y al escuchar el grito de Ōetsu diciendo: comiencen se dirigieron al lugar.

Soi estaba dando un bajo rendimiento por razones que ni ella sabía, el joven mostraba tener muy buenos fundamentos en el Kendo pero ha este tiempo parecía muy confiado y ella no quería terminar rápido con el combate pues era divertido luchar con alguien que no fuera Ōetsu para variar, pero debía subir el nivel pronto pues al ver por el rabillo del ojo como Shutara ponía esa cara de desaprobación algo en ella le impulso a mostrar de lo que era capaz.

El combate comenzó a ponerse parejo y para ese momento Byakuya se puso más serio y comenzó a subir su nivel, pero Soi no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso pues le parecía magnifico que ni su contrincante diera todo el 100% de una vez y las cosas se pusieron más difíciles.

Quizá deberíamos detener el combate- dijo Shutara con un poco de temor de que Soi le hiciera daño al joven.

Ginrei sonrió ante lo que Shutara decía- Byakuya resentiría eso- dijo sin dejar de mirar el combate- creo que necesita esto y la joven parece disfrutarlo.

Era extraño pero Soi parecía querer estar en todos lados, cuando vio que Shutara hablaba no pudo evitar poner atención pero sabía que si se distraía podía dar una ventaja a su oponente, aun así la curiosidad pudo más y en un momento de distracción Byakuya casi la pone fuera de combate y como por instinto ella rápidamente respondió y de pronto su Shinai estaba en dirección al cuello del joven que se quedó asombrado ante el rápido movimiento y sin más que hacer cerro sus ojos y espero el golpe que nunca llego.

Soi había detenido el shinai a tiempo ante la mirada atónita de todos, menos Shutara, Oetsuy la del hombre alto con pose estricto que miraba a los dos y sonreía levemente.

Ōetsu rápidamente camino hacia ellos- baja el arma- espeto y suavemente te dije que no terminaras rápido.

Byakuya rápidamente abrió los ojos-¡Que!- exclamo- quiere decir que hizo trampa y no lucho honorablemente como un hombre- grito molesto.

Byakuya- grito Ginrei y negó con su cabeza- no seas irrespetuoso- dijo dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Ōetsu miro hacia Byakuya- eres bueno con la espada, pero no estás en su categoría- dijo con seriedad.

Por supuesto que no lo está- dijo Ginrei a su lado mirando a la joven- ella es muy superior en movimiento, técnica y velocidad.

Ella- dijo el joven con una mueca en su cara.

Kirio, Tenjirō y Shutara se acercaron a ellos y Soi se acercó a Byakuya y saludo dando una leve inclinación- Soi Fong- dijo suavemente- lamento el mal entendido, eres un buen oponente.

Ginrei se quedó en silencio unos instantes y su cara palideció, Tenjirō lo vio y se puso a su lado rápido- Ginrei- dijo tomándolo del brazo- estas bien.

Un Fong- dijo suavemente y vio la joven más detenidamente acercándose a ella- si- te pareces a Ryu- sonrió- el porte al sostener el Shinai- suspiro- tus movimientos- se volvió a Tenjirō- pensé que todos habían...

No- dijo suavemente Shutara- la abuela la trajo hasta acá, pero ella murió.

Soi- dijo Ginrei y sonrió- te llamas como tu abuela- suspiro.

Abuelo- cuestiono el joven- te encuentras bien.

Si- dijo con suavidad- claro que estoy bien.

Porque no vamos por el almuerzo, ya casi es la una de la tarde- dijo Kirio tratando de hacer el momento un poco menos dramático.

Todos se encontraban en el comedor degustando de la magnífica cocina de Kirio, los jóvenes parecían hablar sobre lucha y combate, mientras los monjes y Ginrei hablaban de cosas más serias.

Es bueno saber que la menos uno de los Fong ha sobrevivido.-Dijo viendo hacia la joven- si no fuera por ellos no hubiésemos podido salir a tiempo.

Pero, qué dices- si tu hijo, su esposa y los sirvientes lucharon contra los soldados- dijo Tenjirō- Yamamoto nos lo dijo.

Ginrei sonrió con tristeza- es cierto que Sōjun y su esposa evitaron que los soldados fueran tras nosotros muy a mi pesar y el pesar por mi nieto, pero recuerda que el con su enfermedad solo esperaba la muerte y al parecer ella no quería que muriera solo, aun así unos minutos antes de esa resolución Ryu Fong había mandado a uno de sus hijos para avisarnos que los soldados venian en pos de nosotros.

Todos suspiraron y bajaron sus hombros con tristeza- hay cosas que nunca sabremos de cómo fueron realmente- dijo suavemente Kirio.

Te puedo decir lo que yo sé- dijo Ginrei- cuando escape junto a Byakuya, me encontré con Ishin Kurosaki-Shiba, llevaba en sus brazos a Ganju y en su espalda a la pequeña Kukaku, no pudo sacar a Kaien y al parecer se quedó con sus padres, posiblemente murieron, buscamos camino al oeste nos escondimos en cuevas y después buscamos un lugar camino a china, pero nos quedamos cerca de las montañas, caminamos por el espacio de una semana, por raro y extraño que pareciera encontramos personas que habían huido del Seireitei, formamos un campamento, algunos sabían luchar y bueno estamos preparándonos para regresar de nuevo a donde pertenecemos.

Miro hacia los jóvenes- como es ella.

Mortal- dijo Ōetsu con una sonrisa en su rostro, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Kirio.

Ella es una niña- regaño Kirio.

Todos rieron ante la plática luego se pusieron serios, mientras veían como interactuaban los jóvenes, sus rostros serios y con porte de guerreros.

Ella es un poco tímida- dijo Kirio sonriendo- pero es leal, curiosa y muchas veces ensimismada.

Muy seria y formal- aclaro Tenjirō- obediente y respetuosa.

Es muy buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con la Katana- expreso seria Shutara- es una guerrera, una Fong.

Tiene mal genio- espeto Ōetsu y puso mala cara- ya me derroto una vez con Katana.

Ginrei abrió los ojos con asombro- Katana, dices- cuestiono.

Si- dijo Ōetsu con una enorme sonrisa- te dije que es mortal, fue sin protección- le mostro la herida en su cuello- ella me hizo esto.

Increíble- dijo Ginrei suavemente- entonces- miro hacia Shutara- me imagino que has honrado a Ryu enseñándole todo lo que sabes- dijo fríamente.

Pensé que honraría el deseo de la abuela Fong, cuidando de ella y evitando a toda costa que fuera una guerrera- miro hacia la joven-ella siempre busco las armas, el combate- bufo levemente- es tan voluntariosa como Ryu, orgullosa como un Fong, a los cinco años sabía los cuatro golpes básicos del Kendo con solo observarlos en los entrenamientos de Ōetsu.

Es impresionante- dijo Ginrei- Byakuya odia ser superado, pero parece que esta vez lo tomo a bien.

Y cuando lo toma a mal- pregunto Ōetsu.

Con Shihōin Yoruichi- dijo Ginrei con una sonrisa- ella es muy rápida y sabe luchar muy bien- sonrió- Shiro se ha encargado de enseñarle todo lo que sabe y ella lo perfecciona.

Me imagino que vas hacia el campamento de Shiro- cuestiono Tenjirō.

Es correcto- dijo Kuchiki.

* * *

><p>Ojala yo pudiera aprender con Ōetsu-sama como tú lo has hecho- exclamo Byakuya.<p>

Soi sonrió levemente- Ōetsu- sama es un poco molesto y estricto- luego se puso seria- quien es el oponente que quieres derrotar.

Byakuya rodo los ojos- es toda una molestia, no me deja en paz desde que la conozco- dijo quejándose- quisiera al menos una vez derrotarla o que alguien le ganara.

Soi sonrió- tienes buena postura, pero no controlas tus emociones- dijo suavemente- creo que si ella es buena se habrá dado cuenta de ello- puedes mejorar más si te lo propones.

La conversación era más informal entre lucha, postura, armas y combate y algunas veces hablaban de esa chica que parecía enervar los ánimos del joven, mientras los mayores estaban dando sus últimas palabras pues si no querían viajar en la oscuridad debía de partir ya.

Podría pedirte un favor- dijo Tenjirō serio- Shiro aún no sabe de ella y prefiero no decirselo aun.

Entiendo- dijo serio- me encargare que Byakuya no sea indiscreto- los miro a todos- pero debo de señalar que sería un alivio a la carga en el alma de Shiro, siempre se ha sentido culpable de la muerte de Ryu- sonrió- aunque sabe que Ryu Fong prefería morir luchando que huyendo.

* * *

><p>Los Kuchiki dejaron el monasterio a las 3:45 de la tarde, con la esperanza de volver a verse, extrañamente Soi y Byakuya habían simpatizado quizá porque eran un poco parecidos, Ginrei había ordenado a su nieto ser discreto y no decir nada acerca de la joven en el monasterio.<p>

Pero no entiendo por qué- exclamo Byakuya cerca del campamento.

Su abuelo suspiro- Byakuya, te he contado porque huimos del Seireitei y como murieron tus padres- vio como el joven asentía- ella también escapo del Seireitei y toda su familia fue asesinada, es la única sobreviviente- el joven abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

Pero abuelo, Shiro- dono podría cuidar de ella y protegerla o nosotros podíamos llevarla al campamento y... - vio cómo su abuelo negaba.

Ella está muy bien protegida en el monasterio- dijo seriamente- además también deben protegerla de sí misma.

El joven asintió con la cabeza- guardare el secreto abuelo- dijo suavemente- podemos pasar de nuevo cuando vayamos de regreso.

Si tenemos tiempo lo haremos- dijo el con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al campamento fueron recibidos rápidamente por Shiro y su familia, habían tardado 45 minutos en subir la montaña desde el monasterio por lo tanto aún era temprano.

Bienvenidos Ginrei- saludo Shiro y le dio un caluroso abrazo.

Saludos Shiro- dijo dando una leve sonrisa – Minako- san- se inclinó saludando- es bueno ver que se encuentra bien de salud.

Hey. Saludo Yoruichi con una gran sonrisa- Byakuya, parece que has crecido un poco.

Shihōin- respondió el casi con molestia en su voz.

Entremos a la casa- dijo suavemente Minako y todos le siguieron.

La plática fue amena por unos minutos, entre saludos y contar como iba todo en los respectivos campamentos, el como la imprudencia de la joven Yoruichi había preocupado a su padre cuando fue en busca de Tenjirō al monasterio y la visita del mismo al campamento, mientras Ginrei les contaba sobre su visita al monasterio y lo bueno que fue ver a los monjes.

Mientras tanto Yoruichi no paraba de mortificar al joven Kuchiki- entonces- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- has entrenado todo este tiempo para ver si puedes acertarme un golpe- dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Si, lo he hecho- dijo con seriedad- espero poder derrotarte esta vez- dijo con determinación.

La morena bufo- me alegra tu entusiasmo- dijo y cambio su cara por una seria- pero yo también he entrenado duro- dijo levantando sus cejas- porque a mí no me gusta perder y mucho menos me dejare derrotar.

Byakuya frunció el ceño- esta vez hare que muerdas el polvo.

Yoruichi se quedó pensativa ante la gravedad y seriedad de las palabras del joven- dime Bya-kuchi- el joven puso su rostro molesto- porque quieres derrotarme- pregunto.

Porque me molestas- dijo el- y crees que nadie te puede derrotar.

Humm- ya veo- dijo ella- sabes porque no dejo que nadie me gane- cuestiono y Byakuya negó con la cabeza- porque una vez dije que me casaría con quien me derrote- sonrió- así que pensé que quizá tú estarías locamente enamorado de mí.

Byakuya se enojó- ni loco me fijaría en alguien tan molesta como tú- dijo fríamente.

La morena comenzó a reírse furiosamente- hay Bya-kuchi eres tan adorable- dijo entre risas y al final suspiro- realmente espero pongas mucho empeño en la lucha porque yo seguro lo hare.- se levantó de su asiento y paso arrebatándole la cinta del cabello- mientras tanto tomare esto- dijo y salió corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

El joven corrió tras ella para tratar de alcanzarla, pero como siempre ella era más rápida tanto que parecía molestar más a Byakuya, estaba muy molesto para mirar adecuadamente por donde ponía sus pies y en una de esas cayó fuertemente y cuando intento detener su caída su muñeca derecha pareció doblarse, dejándolo caer el suelo con un pequeño quejido de dolor.

Yoruichi inmediatamente fue a su lado- Byakuya- grito un poco asustada- le ayudo a incorporarse.

Mi muñeca- dijo quejándose del dolor- diablos- dijo apretando los dientes.

Vamos- ordeno la morena- debemos ir a la cabaña y ver si te llevamos al doctor- los dos caminaban despacio hacia la cabaña- bueno parece que gane por incapacidad- exclamo.

Que- exclamo Byakuya- eso no vale- espeto- todo esto fue tu culpa.

Ohh- vamos acepta que no podrás ganarme aunque lo quisieras.

No importa como pero un día de esto te veré derrotada, ya sea por mi o por otro- espeto molesto el joven Kuchiki, mientras pensaba en que posiblemente había alguien que podía derrotarla, solo que era una lástima el que no debía mencionar quien era.

Yoruichi sonrió ampliamente ante una idea que surgía en su cabeza- sabes Tenjirō-sama podía curar tu muñeca mejor que cualquier otra persona en el campamento, así podíamos quizá tener nuestra pelea.

* * *

><p>Pero que estabas pensando- espeto Shiro despues de que llegara a él joven Kuchiki con su muñeca, que al parecer estaba fracturada o en el peor de los casos rota.<p>

Mientras Ginrei miraba con desaprobación a su nieto que parecía no poder controlar su temperamento y se metía en problemas rápidamente.

Lo siento- dijo suavemente la morena- pero puedo hacerme responsable y llevarlo al monasterio para que lo curen- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Es un poco tarde y podría oscurecer- dijo Shiro preocupado.

No puedo saber si es fractura o está roto- dijo Lee y suspiro- creo que en este caso, sería conveniente que vayan donde Tenjirō-san.

Ginrei sonrió levemente- Byakuya es rápido cabalgando, pero no sé si con su muñeca así podrá hacerlo bien.

Minako hablo- Shiro- llamo la atención de su esposo- Yoruichi llego muy rápido al monasterio ella sola, podían ir los dos juntos y pasar la noche en el monasterio, Tenjirō-san no permitiría que regresaran y deben de atender con prontitud y cuidado la muñeca de Byakuya-kun.

No sé- dijo suavemente Shiro.

Yo quiero ir- dijo suavemente Byakuya- Yoruichi es rápida y yo también, al llegar al monasterio ellos cuidaran de nosotros.

Bien- dijo suspirando Shiro- irán en mi caballo- dijo caminando hacia la puerta y todos fueron tras de el- Yoruichi- espeto muy serio- voy a confiar en ti.

Los dos estaban montados en el caballo, mientras Minako venía con un pequeño bulto- acá tienes ropa tuya y de Byakuya- dijo suavemente.

Deben partir ya si no quieren que la oscuridad les caiga en el camino- dijo Kuchiki y miro a los jóvenes- Byakuya confió en ti- miro hacia la morena- Yoru-chan sé que cuidaras a mi único heredero.

Fue así como los dos comenzaron a cabalgar a toda velocidad, era extraño que los dos no tuvieran esas tontas peleas de adolescentes o la competencia que siempre tenía por todo, en este caso Yoruichi levaba las riendas y Byakuya había tomado el pequeño equipaje que Minako-san les había preparado.

* * *

><p>Shutara se encontraba junto a Soi en la puerta del monasterio, había estado hablando del entrenamiento de las fallas y los aciertos, de lo que debía mejorar y a la vez Shutara le hacía preguntas del libro que había leído la semana pasada, el ocaso parecía estar terminando cuando a lo lejos Soi noto que alguien venia cabalgando a gran velocidad.<p>

Shutara-sama- hablo suavemente- parece que alguien viene- dijo señalando por donde venía el corcel.

Shutara rápidamente se levantó de su asiento- ve a dentro- dijo suavemente.

No- dijo suavemente, mientras trataba de ver quien era- no es Kuchiki Byakuya- pregunto suavemente- parece que viene con alguien.

Shutara vio al joven Kuchiki y reconoció la figura detrás- si es él y viene con la joven Shihōin- aclaro Shutara- ve por Tenjirō- ordeno.

Soi no dudo y fue rápidamente en busca de Tenjirō.


	5. Chapter 5

Esta actualización salio antes de lo pensado, espero sea de su agrado y llene sus expectativas ya que puedo decir que el escribirla fue todo un desafió y un placer XD, saludos a los lectores asiduos y gracias por estar pendiente de las actualizaciones y dejar sus comentarios.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPITULO No 5<strong>

**Visitantes Inesperados II**

El caballo se detuvo a la entrada del monasterio y Shutara rápidamente se acercó a ellos, vio al joven Kuchiki sosteniendo su mano torpemente realmente parecía herido.

Lamento importunarlos- dijo suavemente Yoruichi- ocurrió un pequeño accidente.

Vengan- dijo Shutara y rápidamente ayudo al joven a bajar del caballo- Tenjirō posiblemente ya venga en camino.

Soi había ido rápidamente en busca de Tenjirō para informar de los visitantes, al momento el corrió hacia la puerta junto a Soi a su lado, el miro que Shutara venia junto a joven Kuchiki y la joven Shihōin - necesito que vayas con Kirio y le digas que prepare comida para dos personas más y lleva su caballo al jardín trasero- dijo suavemente, Soi suspiro y volvió sobre sus pasos para hacer lo que le ordenaban.

Al encontrarse a la puerta del cuarto médico, los cuatro entraron y Tenjirō rápidamente saludo a los dos- jóvenes que sucedió- dijo mirando hacían el joven Byakuya que sostenía su muñeca derecha con cuidado.

Un accidente- dijo suavemente.

Shutara miro hacia la morena que parecía rodar los ojos levemente y suspiro, ella realmente se parecía a su padre, Tenjirō no pudo evitar sonreír, entonces la morena no pudo evitar molestar al joven Kuchiki- Byakuchi decidió lesionarse para no enfrentarme.

Byakuya rápidamente reacciono a esa acusación- que dices- dijo molesto, tanto que hizo que su muñeca se lastimara un poco al apretar los puños en molestia- Hay!

Será mejor que te mantengas calmado- ordeno Tenjirō.

Muy bien señorita - dijo suavemente Shutara- será mejor dejar que el joven sea atendido con tranquilidad, mientras atienden al joven Kuchiki, ya que la vez pasada no te quedaste por mucho tiempo te mostrare el monasterio, además debemos prepararles un lugar donde dormirán

Yoruichi sonrió emocionada, esperaba encontrar a ese joven lindo que vio de lejos la vez pasada- agradezco su ayuda y su hospitalidad.

Subieron por las escaleras y comenzó por las habitaciones, mostrándolas de a poco- me parece tú te quedaras en esta habitación- señalo Shutara con un leve suspiro, comenzaron a preparar la habitación poniendo un pequeño futon en el piso al lado de la cama, luego se fueron a preparar otra habitación para que Byakuya descansara.

Tenjirō ya había terminado de revisar la muñeca derecha de él joven Kuchiki, por suerte solo había sido un esguince, después de tratarlo y vendar le dio un té que era un relajante muscular.

Te recomiendo no mover demasiado la mano- suspiro largamente- deberías de meditar para tener control de tus emociones y carácter.

El joven suspiro e hizo un leve puchero- mi abuelo me lo dice a cada vez que venimos con los Shihōin, pero es ella- reclamo.

Tenjirō sonrió- sabes, ella está muy consciente de eso y es así como gana las batallas desde antes.

Entiendo eso- dijo el – creo que debo aprender a controlarme- dijo sonriente- Ōetsu se encontrara entrenando con Soi.

No lo sé, podemos ir a ver aunque no quiero que te emociones demasiado- dijo el monje y caminaron hacia el salón de entrenamiento, al llegar cerca de la sala de entrenamiento se podía escuchar risas y como chocaban los Shinai y cuando estaba por entrar vieron que Shutara venía junto a la morena a su lado.

Byakuya se apresuró a abrir la puerta y entrar dejando a los tres atrás, la morena enarco sus cejas al escuchar el sonido de una lucha, Ōetsu estaba atacando a Soi y esta se defendía, pero al tiempo que la puerta se abrió ella se distrajo para ver quien aparecía y ese preciso instante Ōetsu con un golpe certero despojo del Shinai a su alumna.

Shutara miro hacia Soi y negó con su cabeza ante la distracción del que había sido presa, era algo que ella le había señalado antes y aun no superaba, por otro lado Tenjirō no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Byakuya parecía emocionado de ver luchar a Soi y Ōetsu, luego al ver hacia la joven Shihōin le causo curiosidad el como la joven parecía muy curiosa sobre la pequeña Fong y al mirar de soslayo se da cuenta que Shutara también lo había notado.

No pudo evitar una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, ahí estaba la persona que deseaba ver y para ser sincera con ella misma el hecho de que al entrar el joven fuera desarmado con un movimiento ágil del otro monje fue un poco decepcionante, aprovecho para inspeccionarle de pie a cabeza, no parecía muy alto y sus brazos no eran fornidos o alguien que se ejercitara mucho, su cabello era azulado y lo llevaba hasta los hombros, su cuerpo se notaba un poco firme y estilizado, algo enclenque pero lindo.

Vaya- dijo Ōetsu sonriendo hacia los visitantes- no me digas que vienes por la revancha Byakuya, podrías aprovechar el pobre desempeño que está teniendo esta noche.

El joven Kuchiki levanta su mano para mostrar su vendaje- lo siento no puedo- dijo sonriendo- órdenes del doctor, pero… – su sonrisa fue con una pizca de maldad- Yoruichi es muy buena en la espada y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

La morena parpadeo sorprendida, ante lo dicho por el joven Byakuya. Mientras que Soi había levantado el Shinai del suelo y lo empuñaba fuertemente, se quedó ahí tímidamente mirando de reojo a la chica que había visto la vez anterior y tratando de escuchar conversación.

Así que eres buena con la espada- pregunto Ōetsu y sonrió- como no sería justo enfrentarte, dejare que muestres lo que tienes con mi joven aprendiz.

Con el- pregunto la morena con una leve sonrisa y señalando hacia Soi, que rápidamente frunció el ceño con un poco de molestia, no podía creer que todos pensaran que era un chico. Byakuya quería reírse pero se controló, Shutara suspiro y Tenjirō negó con la cabeza, Ōetsu por su parte le gustaba el rumbo de los acontecimientos y tenía un rato agradable para molestar a Soi con todo eso- claro, ese niño- dijo sonriendo levemente- claro si no quieres romperte una uña.

Ōetsu- advirtió Shutara- no le des falsas expectativas.

La morena sonrió y miro a Shutara- no se preocupe Shutara- san- dijo con reverencia- papa me ha dicho que no debo subestimar a un oponente- dijo con una media sonrisa y camino hacia el centro del salón, a su paso tomo el Shinai del monje que parecía demasiado divertido y lo balanceo con habilidad entre su mano.

Soi rápidamente se puso en posición firme con rostro serio, mientras Ōetsu iba por la protección para la morena, Shutara suspiro esa joven parecía arrogante- prefiero no usar protección – señalo la morena.

No creo que sea prudente- señalo Tenjirō y miro hacia Shutara en busca de su apoyo, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, de improvisto la puerta se abrió. Kirio suspiro al ver la escena, realmente se estaba cansando pero no iba a decir nada frente a los chicos que parecían estar emocionados.

Bien- grito Ōetsu- lo haremos simple, quien toque a su oponente primero ganara- dijo sonriente- recuerda que no lleva protección – señalo a Soi.

Soi asintió levemente y la morena se puso frente a ella, levanto una de sus cejas y le sonrió con un poco de picardía y la miraba fijamente, Soi sintió que algo ardía en su rostro y para beneplácito de la morena estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, Tenjirō y Ōetsu no pudieron evitar reírse levemente, Kirio suspiro con un poco de ternura ante la timidez de su pequeña guerrera y Shutara no podía evitar mirar todo con ojos críticos, Byakuya estaba ansioso y esperanzado de que Soi pudiese vencer a la morena.

El combate no empezaba las dos esperaban que la otra iniciara el ataque, entonces fue la peli azul quien lanzó su primer ataque que fue detenido por la morena que sonrió y de pronto comenzó a responder el ataque con pequeñas embestidas, que se mostraban ágiles y certeras, para su complacencia Soi se defendía hábilmente y contrarrestaba con ataques certeros y rápidos, el combate siguió de las misma manera y para los espectadores las cosas parecían claras, ninguna se estaba arriesgando.

Vamos, queremos cenar- grito Ōetsu.

Fue así como Soi apretó más el Shinai en sus manos y lanzó con rapidez un golpe que casi le da en el brazo a la morena, pero sus reflejos rápidos impidieron ese cometido y respondió con un ataque- **_es rápida y sus ataques son certeros_**- pensó Soi, los orbes dorados se abrieron ligeramente –**_así que está subiendo su nivel_****-** pensó la morena- **_bueno, yo también me he estado conteniendo_**- se dijo a sí misma, así que aplicó un poco más de velocidad a sus ataques y fue más seria en el combate, Soi frunció el ceño- **_ella estaba siendo lenta, pero soy más hábil_**- pensó con determinación, en una embestida Soi hizo un movimiento rápido en el cual giraba y al detenerse dio su golpe que si no fuera por la rapidez de la morena hubiera ganado, pero en cambio estaban las dos enfrentadas con sus Shinai pegados uno contra el otro a centímetros de sus rostros, respirando aceleradamente por la actividad, Soi lo sabía estaba por ganar todo dependía de como dejar el contacto y contraatacar dando el golpe final, Yoruichi por otra parte pensaba como evitar que ella ganara_- __**no voy perder**_- se dijo, por lo que debía pensar rápido y de pronto sonrió, en un movimiento inesperado para los monjes, para el joven Byakuya y para la misma Soi la morena se juntó más a ella inclinado su rostro y la beso en la boca por un instante.

Ōetsu parpadeo, Tenjirō suspiro, Kirio se tapó la boca para evitar gritar, Shutara cerró los ojos levemente y negó con su cabeza, mientras Byakuya se quedaba ahí casi sin respiración, el momento fue breve, quizá instantes en que sus bocas se unieron pero todos quedaron asombrados y perplejos, Soi rápidamente retrocedió y la morena hizo lo mismo y al tomar distancia no puedo evitar sonreír- **_sus labios son tan suaves_**- pensó Yoruichi, Soi parpadeo y volvió a sonrojarse con un tono más carmesí y sus ojos grises destellantes en ira, molesta paso su brazo por su boca como limpiando el contacto de sus labios.

¡Qué diablos te pasa!- espeto molesta y rápidamente se despojó del protector dejando mostrar su pecho pequeño, la morena que había visto la reacción de Soi cuando había limpiado su boca con un rostro lleno de repulsión, sintió un golpe a su ego muchos en el campamento hubiesen saltado de emoción y muerto por un beso de ella, entonces parpadeo y lo vio todo claro.

E...eres una chica- dijo suavemente la morena y se sonrojo levemente, la risa de Byakuya estallo sin poderse contenerse más.

Demos esto por terminado- dijo Kirio suavemente.

Bueno- dijo Ōetsu reprimiendo su risa- esto se da como empate.

No- dijo Soi molesta- yo le gane, ella saco un truco sucio.

Ciertamente, fue un truco- dijo Shutara- pero muy inteligente de su parte- suspiro- debes estar preparada para lo imprevisto en la batalla.

Bueno- dijo sonriente la morena- alguien dijo algo de cenar.

Huyes, porque sabes que estabas a punto de perder y tuviste miedo- dijo Soi de forma mordaz.

La morena la vio con total seriedad- yo no tengo miedo- dijo fríamente con su mirada improvista de emoción alguna, dejo el Shinai a un lado y se puso en posición de combate- bien lo haremos a mi manera- dijo con tono serio- la primera que golpee o caiga al suelo pierde- Soi hizo lo mismo con el Shinai y se puso en posición con su rostro decidido y una pequeña sonrisa- lucha con todo lo que tienes, porque no pienso perder.

Shutara- advirtió Kirio- detén a Soi.

Creo que es bueno, por fin lucha con alguien que puede estar a su nivel y que tiene una mente estratégica- dijo Shutara seria- aunque…

Que- pregunto Tenjirō.

Aunque esto más bien parece un duelo pasional- espeto Ōetsu con una risa burlona.

Shutara y Kirio vieron con molestia a Ōetsu por su comentario- aunque, ese pequeño truco no le agrado a Soi y parece estar molesta.

Yoruichi es muy buena en luchando cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo Byakuya serio, mientras todos miraban como el combate había comenzado con golpes de parte de la morena y en otras ocasiones defendiéndose la pequeña Soi- el abuelo dice que Shiro-dono la ha entrenado desde que tenía 4 años y hasta hoy nadie la ha vencido.

Yoruichi golpeaba y buscaba alguna apertura para dar el golpe final, por su parte Soi se defendía muy bien pero la rapidez de los ataques de la morena no le dejaba algún chance de contraatacar así que opto por atacar las piernas de la morena, pero esta evadió eficazmente e intento dar una patada al rostro de la peli azul, que al momento bloqueo y lanzo un golpe que la morena desvió, pero no se percató de que la pierna de Soi barría sus pies, el cual fue inevitable de eludir ….

* * *

><p>El enfrentamiento termino y la morena no espero quedarse para el saludo habitual o la felicitación al vencedor, era claro que había perdido y para su molestia odiaba perder, para Soi el ganar fue grato pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo como no lo había hecho con Byakuya, aun así Soi no pudo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad al ver a la morena ahí en el piso, derrotada y con un poco de confusión reflejado en su mirar dorado, pero más que todo una cierta incredulidad, acaso era tan malo perder.<p>

Fue algo inesperado ganar tan pronto, no es que ella no creía en sus capacidades luchando o en lo que estaba aprendiendo con Shutara, aun así no podía negar que la morena era una luchadora excepcional, tenía una rapidez en movimientos y sin contar que parecía una estratega que la hacía muy peligrosa, la morena salió del lugar con la excusa de querer utilizar el baño dejando a todos preguntándose qué le pasaba.

Momentos después todos estaban en la cocina listos para degustar la sabrosa comida que Kirio preparaba, una cena un poco incómoda para Soi y para la morena que parecía pensativa, seria y algo molesta de las burlas de Byakuya, por su parte los monjes hablaban de lo cotidiano algunas veces le hacían preguntas a Yoruichi que contestaba educadamente con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque en todo el tiempo no miro hacia Soi y mucho menos le dirigió palabra alguna, en cambio Byakuya parecía muy feliz de charlar con ella pues la morena no le hacía caso cansada de sus burlas, momentos después de la cena la morena se había ofrecido a poner en orden la cocina con Kirio, Byakuya había pasado con Ōetsu charlando de combates e instrucción en pelea, al término de la misma todos buscaron el poner todo en orden para ir a descansar y estar listos para el día de mañana.

* * *

><p>Dejaste que tus emociones te dominaran, si quieres ser una buena guerrera no debes caer en provocaciones o dejarte llevar por sentimientos que ciegan tu raciocinio- señalo Shutara mirando a Soi que jugaba con una pequeña pelota en su mano en completo silencio.<p>

Soi estaba sentada en una silla frente al pequeño escritorio de su habitación, su mirada era seria y su respiración tranquila al parecer la pelota en su mano le hacía relajarse un poco. Suspiro levemente- quien es ella- cuestiono.

Shutara rodo los ojos por un instante- Ella es Yoruichi Shihōin, hija de Minako y Shiro Shihōin- suspiro- Shiro y tu padre eran amigos muy cercanos.

Los Shihōin- enarco una ceja – ellos son a los que ayudaron a escapar los de mi familia.

Si- respondió Shutara mirando atentamente la reacción de Soi, pero como siempre ella solo se quedó ahí con su mirada impasible y su rostro serio, así que dejo la charla y abordo lo que vino hacer- bueno, no solo vine a señalar tus faltas en el combate- dijo suavemente y vio como la peli azul le miraba con incredulidad- me imagino que has notado el pequeño futon en el suelo.- Soi miro hacia la cama, la verdad no se había percatado de eso y la confusión fue notable en su cara- compartirás tu habitación con la joven Shihōin, se amable y deja que ella tome la cama.

¡Que!- se levantó de su asiento abruptamente y la pelota en sus manos fue objeto de estrangulamiento- ella dormirá acá conmigo.

Bueno, no pretendía que la llevaras a la cama- dijo con un tono bromista raro en ella- creo que aun eres muy joven para las relaciones sexuales.

La joven Fong se tornó de color carmesí, un tomate envidiaría su rostro en esos momentos y por su mente solo pensó de donde había salido ese comentario del tipo Ōetsu Nimaiya- pero que dices- dijo suavemente.

Shutara sonrió levemente y se puso seria- cálmate, solo era una broma- aclaro y luego se puso seria- tienes algún problema con que se quede acá.

Soi bajo el rostro y para su mala suerte el sonrojo persistía- ella me beso, como pensaba que era un chico y no lo soy- dijo casi susurrando.

Soi- llamo Shutara y miro con ternura – un beso no solo se dan entre parejas de novios, se dan besos entre hijos y padres, entre amigos, amigas, entre esposos, el amor o el cariño no distingue sexo, razas o religiones.

Ella es extraña- dijo confundida- además no es educada.

Es una Shihōin- dijo como recordando- no toman muy bien el perder, ella me recuerda mucho a su padre.

Como los conocen- pregunto Soi suavemente- parece que todos se conocen y…

Y que- pregunto Shutara.

El señor Kuchiki- dijo suavemente- me miraba como si fuera un fantasma.

Es que eres muy parecida a tu padre- dijo Shutara- sé que no te he hablado mucho de él o de tu familia, de cómo es que conocemos a los que han venido, pero creí que no querías saber.

Soi se encogió de hombros- pensé que no querían que supiera.

Hoy no hablaremos de eso, mas cuando hay visitas- Soi sonríe un poco y Shutara no puede evitar abrazarla un poco-iré por ella, recuerda mis instrucciones.

Si ella pregunta algo- cuestiono suavemente.

Puedes hablar libremente, de quien eres- dijo suavemente- ellos son amigos- salió de la habitación en busca de la morena.

Soi se quedo pensativa en las palabras de Shutara, su mente no podía dejar de repasar la conversación, miro hacia su cama y miro hacia el futon en el suelo, suspiro debía ser una buena anfitriona con la morena aunque parecía que en cierta forma no le había caído muy bien, fue a su cama y comenzó a poner todo en orden para cuando la morena llegara. De improviso sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo otra vez al recordar la pequeña charla con Ōetsu.

_***********************Flash Back************************_

_Había terminado el enfrentamiento y mientras Tenjirō, Shutara y Kirio charlaban a parte ella junto al molesto monje que parecía muy contento y complacido con el resultado del combate, limpiaban los implementos que habían utilizado y a la vez los guardaban con sumo cuidado._

_De pronto Ōetsu hablo- entonces que tal besa- pregunto con malicia._

_Soi parpadeo y se sonrojo- que clase de pregunta es esa.- dijo con cara de repulsión._

_Ohh vamos, no puedo creer queseas tan ingenua- dijo suavemente- no pillas, las cosas verdad._

_No sé a qué te refieres- dijo suavemente- y no soy ingenua._

_El monje sonrió - desde que ella entro no dejo de observarte- dijo Ōetsu mirando con una sonrisa como su pequeña guerrera se sonrojaba considerablemente._

_Todo ha sido por tu afán de engañarlos, diciendo que soy un chico- se quejó Soi._

_Pero si no soy el único, Byakuya y Yoruichi lo pensaron- dijo serio- ella posiblemente quería darte tu primer beso._

_Soi se sonrojo levemente- eso no es apropiado- regaño al monje- además es una arrogante y creída._

_El monje enarco una de sus cejas- quizá tengas razón, pero desde donde los mires ella es una bomba sensual- suspiro- si fuera joven, dejaría de ser monje por alguien como ella._

_Soi frunció el ceño- porque harías algo tan tonto, es solo una chica._

_Ohh mi ingenua y pequeña abeja- dijo colocando su mano en la cabeza de su aprendiz- no la has visto detenidamente- Soi frunció el ceño y Ōetsu le dio un guiño – te recomiendo que veas la forma de su cuerpo y entenderás lo que te digo._

**_**********************Fin Flash Back*************************_**

* * *

><p>Yoruichi se encontraba con Kirio limpiando la cocina y lavando los platos, Kirio estaba junto a ella de pie terminando de lavar los platos en total silencio, cosas que a la peli morado le pareció extraña, la morena no parecía del tipo silencioso es más parecía todo lo contrario a su querida niña Soi.<p>

Claro que lo era, Yoruichi llevaba la estirpe Shihōin y por lo que había visto en este poco tiempo se parecía tanto a su padre que posiblemente ella sería el centro de atención, la seguridad en todo lo que hace, la arrogancia que Shiro poseía y sobretodo el hecho de desenvolverse muy bien con extraños o en todo caso con cualquier persona, además era una joven muy atractiva tanto que ella lo sabía y lo usaba para su beneficio.

Kirio no solo era muy buena en la cocina, ella tenía un don de conocer a las personas, de que las personas confiaran en ella, quizá era su personalidad dulce y el don de gente, es así que podía intuir que la morena no solo estaba molesta por el perder esa pelea con Soi, aunque lo que Shutara había dicho era verdad. – **_A un Shihōin no le gusta perder_**- pero no solo era eso, ella había notado esa expresión en el rostro de la morena después de besar a Soi. Cosa que no fue de su agrado en absoluto, Soi era demasiado tímida e ingenua para esas cosas, Kirio frunció el ceño ante ese recuerdo y miro de soslayo a Yoruichi que seguía en silencio y con su rostro impasible, acaso podía ser el beso, quizá también fue que el joven Byakuya se burlara de que había perdido, que había besado una chica, o el hecho de saber que no era un chico el que beso si no que una joven igual que ella, bueno no tan igual…es más, eran polos tan opuesto, como el día y la noche, Yoruichi era femenina en su vestir y en su modo de ser, Soi en cambio desde pequeña siempre fue carente de feminidad, quizá era culpa de ellos, volvió a fruncir el ceño…era obvio que era más culpa de Ōetsu y su mala influencia.

Dime, Yoru-chan- soltó Kirio de repente y la morena la miro con una pequeña sonrisa- porque te encuentras molesta.

Yoruichi enarco una de sus cejas- no estoy molesta Kirio-san.

Aunque lo encubras con esa falsa sonrisa, sé que algo te incomoda o te molesta- dijo con total seguridad que por un instante intimido a la morena- si quieres puedes hablarlo conmigo.

La morena suspiro, realmente la simpática Kirio podía leer demasiado bien su rostro y su sonrisa (falsa)- no me gusta perder- espeto rápidamente.

Ella aún está aprendiendo y es muy buena- explico suavemente- Shutara la entrena con mucha disciplina y aunque se ve que tú eres muy buena me parece que te falta entrenamiento.

Quizá- respondió la morena- como es que hay una joven en el monasterio, ella es monje también.

Kirio sonrió- la dejaron a nuestro cuidado- suspira con un dejo de tristeza- no sé qué es lo piense hacer en un futuro, yo estaría feliz de ver que encuentre alguien con quien casarse y tener hijos, pero ella prefiere otras cosas.

La morena se quedó seria- su trato a los demás no parecer ser muy amable, dudo que así encuentre pareja.

Lo dices porque fue hostil contigo- pregunto Kirio, sabía que estaba llegando al punto- ella no está acostumbrada a tratar con jóvenes de su edad, siempre ha estado rodeada de adultos- sonrió- bueno exceptuando a Ōetsu.

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír ante el último comentario y luego se puso seria- ella nunca ha salido del monasterio.

No, por seguridad- respondió Kirio con seriedad en su voz- así que debes entender que ella respondiera de la manera que lo hizo cuando le besaste.

La morena sintió que sus mejillas le ardían, ella había tratado de obviar el recuerdo de ese momento- necesitaba una distracción o iba a perder- respondió elocuentemente.

Kirio enarco una de sus cejas y la miro seriamente- aun así perdiste.

La morena respiro pesadamente, de pronto fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Shutara- espero que ya hayan terminado acá, ven te acompañare a donde dormirás.

Buenas noches Kirio- san- dice la morena con una leve reverencia- su comida es muy sabrosa- dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Kirio sonríe- gracias, es bueno que alguien aprecie mi comida.

Si, Soi te escuchara se sentiría ofendida- espeto Shutara y salió junto a la morena, dejando a Kirio con una pequeña sonrisa-

Si, fue la respuesta al beso- dijo Kirio reflexionando.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi iba junto a Shutara en silencio pero con una pregunta en su cabeza que no dejaba de meditar. Shutara- san- llamo suavemente y la pelinegra la miro de soslayo- hablando con Kirio-san, dijo que por seguridad Soi no sale del monasterio, acaso también ella es perseguida por el rey del Seireitei.<p>

Shutara detuvo su andar y suspiro- puedo confiar en usted señorita Shihōin- pregunto seriamente.

Yoruichi asintió y se quedó expectante-si puede- respondió con seriedad.

No sé si has escuchado hablar de los Fong- pregunto Shutara- ella es la única sobreviviente de ese clan.

La morena se quedó en silencio procesando lo que le había dicho la pelinegra, parpadeo un par de veces y sus dorados ojos se abrieron en estupefacción – Fong…- susurro- como Ryu Fong.- sonrió y suspiro- papa estará feliz de…

Shutara negó- debes guardar el secreto, sé que tu padre se sentirá feliz de saberlo, pero ella aún no está preparada para salir de acá.

No creo que ella quiera dejarlos- dijo suavemente y suspiro con molestia, sopesando su respuesta - guardare el secreto, pero desearía que papa estuviera enterado.

Lo sabrá pronto- dijo Shutara y sonrió ampliamente a la morena- agradezco tu silencio- puso su rostro un poco melancólico- ella es una guerrera, una Fong, conociendo lo voluntariosa y necia que es podría irse y nadie lo impediría.

Papa dijo que los Fong eran personas muy leales- dijo seria – si ella es una Fong, no se ira así no mas- sonrió al ver el rostro asombrado de Shutara ante su conclusión- de quien es hija o quienes eran su familia inmediata.

Shutara suspiro y sonrió con un poco de orgullo por su pequeña Soi- es hija de Lian y Ryu Fong, nieta de Soi Fong, su nombre real…

Shaolin Fong- dijo la morena con un jadeo de sorpresa.

Me alegra que alguien los recuerde, ahora debes descansar- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a la morena.

La morena se encogió de hombros esa información era demasiado importante, ella era la hija del hombre que les había salvado la vida, Shiro siempre hablaba de ellos, de la pequeña Shaolin de una año y medio, de su madre Lian y de Ryu el amigo y casi hermano de su padre, de cómo habían quedado atrás después de su huida y al final habían caído muertos por la crueldad de Baraggan.

Confió en que no tengas algún roce con ella- dijo casi divertida la pelinegra ante el doble sentido que pudiese tener esa frase y toco la puerta de la habitación.

Adelante- respondió una voz suave detrás de la puerta de la habitación, Shutara al instante abrió la puerta y se quedó ahí parada esperando que la morena pasara primero.

Soi se encontraba leyendo en su silla del escritorio y se puso de pie para saludar a la huésped.

Yoruichi compartirá tu habitación esta noche- dijo Shutara seria- puedes ponerte cómoda y descansa- indico a la morena y esta al instante termino de entrar a la habitación- tenga buenas noches y...- lanzo una mirada muy seria- espero se comporten educadamente- dijo asentando la mirada en su alumna.

Buenas noches- dijeron las dos al unísono sin mirarse directamente y Shutara cerró la puerta tras de ella, dejándolas

Yoruichi vio el futon en el suelo al lado de la cama y pensó en tomar el futon, para no ser una visita molesta y…vio que Soi coloca el libro en el escritorio y se coloca frente a ella.

Puede tomar la cama- dice Soi en forma educada y suave, un lindo gesto de su parte piensa la morena, excepto que al decirlo no la mira directamente y eso le parece un poco molesto.

Gracias- responde la morena, pero debe refutar a eso pues es la habitación de la chica y ella es una visita incomoda al parecer- pero es tu habitación, así que tomare el futon.

Soi apretó sus dientes, acaso no podía aceptar tranquilamente y dormir- insisto- volvió a decir con un tono seco.

La morena la vio tensarse y suspiro, en verdad Shutara tenía razón era una necia y voluntariosa - Yoruichi- dijo suavemente y se puso frente a la peli azul y extendió su mano- mi nombre es Shihōin Yoruichi.

Soi la miro y rápidamente bajo su vista hacia la mano extendida- Soi Fong- dijo suavemente y devolviendo el saludo con su mano y paso algo sumamente raro y extraño pues al contacto las dos pudieron sentir una pequeña sensación como de carga eléctrica, eso asusto a la joven ojigris que rápidamente asió su mano lejos del contacto, dejando a la morena confundida.

Creo que será mejor dormir- dijo suavemente y comenzó a arreglar la cama, en silencio.

Soi no dijo nada y camino a su escritorio para comenzar a guardar y poner en orden lo que había sobre el escritorio ella ya se encontraba vestida con su ropa de dormir, así que solo esperaba que la morena terminara de arreglarse para apagar la luz y tener un sueño reparador, de pronto se dio la vuelta con curiosidad al escuchar un sonido extraño y se quedó ahí paralizada con su mirada acerada, casi de piedra con el corazón saltándole, el estómago hecho un nudo y su rostro como era una costumbre embarazosa pasaba del pálido al carmesí y ahí estaba la vista de la morena desnudándose sin ningún tipo de pudor, no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Ōetsu _– __**te recomiendo que veas la forma de su cuerpo y entenderás lo que te digo- **_inconscientemente siguió el consejo y miro detenidamente el cuerpo de la morena que había quedado de espalda a ella en ropa interior, sus curvas pronunciadas, su pecho de un tamaño perfecto pues no eran escandalosamente grandes y mucho menos demasiado pequeños, la piernas largas y firmes, su abdomen plano, el color de su piel en semejanza al color del chocolate y esa mirada con ojos color oro y terminando en esa sonrisa casi traviesa... Soi parpadeo un momento y quiso enterrar su cara en algún agujero, la morena la miraba sonriente y complacida al pillarla mirándola con ese rostro lindo teñido de rosa, una satisfacción interna en la morena pues al parecer la pequeña Soi no era tan de piedra como lo parecía.

Acaso tengo algo malo- pregunto la morena con un poco de burla y haciendo ademan de moverse inspeccionado su cuerpo, casi como Soi lo había estado haciendo.

Soi trato de hablar pero su voz no salía, luego bajo la mirada- debería haberme dicho que se iba a cambiar- dijo con tono exasperado.

La morena sonrió y se encogió de hombros- cuál es el lió, las dos somos chicas y lo que mirabas no es algo que no has visto antes.

Ese no es el punto- espeto Soi con un poco de impaciencia- además no es lo mismo, no sabía que era su costumbre su falta de recato, pero que esperar si anda besando a cualquiera.

La morena parpadeo- perdón- dijo algo molesta y frunció el ceño- para su información, yo no beso a cualquiera, además muchos harían cualquier cosa por un beso mío.

Creo que su ponderación que muchos harían cualquier cosa por un beso suyo, es demasiado exagerado- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica- en este caso su beso para mi fue desagradable.

La morena se acercó a ella lentamente de forma un poco amenazante, sus ojos parecían fundirla como los rayos del sol, la morena se colocó frente a Soi que retrocedió al ver como ella avanzaba y cuando topo en su escritorio se dio cuenta que estaba atrapada- tienes razón pequeña Soi, en cierta forma fue desagradable porque en realidad ese no era un beso- dijo con suavidad acercando peligrosamente el rostro al de Soi que al instante sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono rojizo al sentir el aliento de la morena cerca de su boca y su mirada intensa- **_ese sonrojo es lindo, tanto que puedo pasar por alto su poco tacto_**- pensó la morena, Soi no sabía que hacer ella estaba avergonzada ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

Entonces que fue- pregunto algo desconcertada la peli azul.

Un arma de distracción- respondió suavemente- cuando deberás te bese, quedaras sin aliento y posiblemente querrás mas- dijo mirando esos ojos grises tormentosos- buenas noches- dijo y rápidamente se fue a la cama- descansa pequeña Soi.- dijo y se recostó en la cama dando la espalda a Soi.

Soi se movió de su lugar luego que la morena se metió bajo las sabanas de la cómoda cama, apago la luz y se tendió sobre el futon- que descanse Yoruichi- sama - dijo siguiendo el juego que la morena parecía comenzar, no hubo respuesta ante su ultimo comentario

El sueño callo sobre Yoruichi después de casi media hora de estar dando vueltas sobre la cama, por otra parte Soi solo se había quedado ahí dejando escapar un largo suspiro y tratando de despejar la súbita molestia que la morena parecía despertar en ella con facilidad, pero al final de una jornada un poco cansada el sueño llego.

* * *

><p>La oscuridad de la madrugada era tan palpable tanto que si se miraba hacia el cielo las estrellas parecían más brillantes, el aire fresco circulaba agradablemente pasando por las ventanas entreabiertas de las habitaciones del monasterio, el sonido de los grillos dejaba notar la calma que proporcionaba la noche y el descanso en cada habitación.<p>

Tenjirō dormía como siempre en la habitación más cerca de las escaleras en la planta baja en su futon puesto en el suelo, era más cómodo para su espalda sin contar que le ayudaba a estar alerta por si alguien pasaba por ahí en horas nocturnas o inadecuadas, por su parte Kirio descansaba plácidamente en su cama su habitación para su molestia se encontraba junto a la de Ōetsu que parecía roncar como un oso en hibernación y compartiendo la habitación un joven Byakuya Kuchiki que a pesar del ruido ensordecedor del monje irreverente se encontraba descansando plácidamente, en la siguiente luego al doblar y pasar dos cuartos de baño, estaba la habitación de Soi y al final estaba la de Shutara, todos parecían dormir y nada podía perturbarlos de su sueño, excepto en la habitación de la joven Fong.

Hace casi más de una semana Soi había tenido pesadillas que no le permitían dormir, pero aunque eras extrañas o carecían de significado no eran mayor cosa, hasta el día que le contaron la verdad acerca de su llegada al monasterio, ella pudo entender que los sueños eran recuerdos que guardaba de su subconsciente cuando ella aún era una bebe, pero esta noche el sueño parecía más vivido y real, tan angustiante y terrorífico que como cosa extraña su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y parecía quejarse entre sueños, para la morena que siempre había sido de sueño muy pesado fue desconcertante el que un pequeño ruido la sacara de su placentero descanso, así que aun con ojos cerrados hizo caso omiso.

Aun así volvió a escuchar un pequeño susurro que la puso en alerta, muy a su pesar esta vez abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de aclarar su vista y que se acomodara al oscuridad en la habitación, comenzó a retirar la sabana y con movimiento lento bajo de la cama con el propósito de acercarse a la joven que dormía en el futon a su lado y ponerla alerta, cuando por fin lo hizo se dio cuenta que el ruido provenía de ella y su cuerpo parecía temblar y sudar ligeramente, se acercó despacio hasta quedar a su lado mirándola con expectación y curiosidad, parecía que su cuerpo se tensaba y apretaba sus puños de pronto sin esperarlo la chica se levantó abruptamente con una pequeño grito.

Noooo- dijo Soi y se sentó en el futon con un temblor en su cuerpo y lágrimas bajando por su rostro, al instante Yoruichi la tomo en un abrazo, asustada de lo que la joven podría haber estado soñando.

Shuuuu, es solo un sueño- dijo suavemente tratando de calmar el cuerpo tembloroso de la joven, por su parte Soi se abandonó ante el abrazo derramando más lágrimas y uno leves jadeos llorosos en el pecho de la morena, que le acariciaba la espada suavemente, pasaron así unos minutos, hasta que sintió que la peli azul se había calmado un poco.

Soi intento reincorporarse y la morena dejo que lo hiciera rompiendo levemente el abrazo aun en la oscuridad tomo el rostro de Soi en sus manos y con sus pulgares limpio el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas- aquí estoy, ya estas mejor- pregunto con un tono suave.

Si, gracias- dijo Soi con una voz suave, podía decirse que un poco vulnerable, la morena suspiro hondamente y se preguntó que clase de sueño podía tener para ponerse de esa manera.

Yoruichi no pudo evitar mirar esos ojos grises que parecían perdidos, angustiados y su corazón sintió una ternura que jamás había sentido, como acto reflejo acerco su rostro al de la joven que en ese instante había cerrado sus ojos para calmar su respiración y todo lo que el sueño había despertado en ella, aunque los abrió de pronto al sentir el calor y el aliento de la morena cuando hablo- ahora te mostrare lo que es un beso de verdad- sin pensarlos mucho acorto la distancia entre ellas y con ternura comenzó a besar a la joven que tembló ante el contacto, Yoruichi dio un beso suave, lento y lleno de ternura que la joven respondió por instinto con una torpeza adorable para la morena, al terminar el beso Soi aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y la morena no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ven a la cama conmigo- dijo suavemente y vio como Soi abría los ojos con sorpresa ante la petición, sabía que la joven se iba a negar por lo que atino a complementar- o podía quedarme aquí contigo, aunque sería más incómodo.

No creo que sea…-la morena acallo su peros con un beso rápido que descoloco a la joven Fong, al momento Yoruichi se levantó halando a Soi para que se levantara y la atrajo a la cama recostándola delicadamente.

Yo no diré nada- dijo con una sonrisa- si te hace sentir mejor, mañana olvidaremos esto y no lo mencionaremos- se recostó a su lado y la atrajo hacia ella - así dormirás mejor- Soi suspiro dejándose hacer estaba agotada mentalmente, así que solo atino a asentir levemente con su cabeza, la morena con una mano la tomo del mentón he hizo que la mirara- descansa mi pequeña Soi- dijo suavemente y beso sus labios degustando de ellos despacio, suspiro entre sus labios al terminar el contacto y luego dio pequeños besos en las mejillas y su frente, al final recostó la cabeza de Soi en su pecho y la abrazo, unos pocos minutos después fueron llevadas al mundo de los sueños.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a los que leen, es tarde lo se, aunque espero compensar y que esta actualizacion sea de su agrado y llene sus espectativas. Del mismo modo lamento si este capitulo los deja un poco intrigados...tratare de compensarlo en el otro capitulo.

Muchas gracias por sus review, su seguimento a esta historia.

gracias...

Mariana Rosas, jScarlet, Merida, Susurro Nocturno, Eliza y a todos los demas que se que estan pendientes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPITULO No 6<strong>

**Del Odio Al Amor...Filo de Espada**

El día se divisaba en el horizonte y como era costumbre en el monasterio la actividad comenzaba en la cocina, Kirio se encontraba preparando el desayuno para todos con una alegría demasiado exuberante para las horas tempranas en que se encontraba, pero no era la única despierta a este momento en un pequeño baño la joven Fong estaba terminando su ducha y a la vez riñéndose a sí misma, había despertado como siempre muy temprano y la sorpresa, vergüenza y el peso de sus acciones débiles de la noche de ayer cayeron como un balde de agua helada sobre ella.

No era de esperar que al querer moverse ligeramente para dar un estiramiento en su cuerpo le fuera imposible moverse al sentir un agarre en su cintura y cuando sus ojos se abrieron ver el rostro de la morena muy cerca al suyo con una expresión de completa calma, al momento se alarmo y luego de que un atisbo de recuerdo sobre la noche anterior viniera a ella, su rostro se encendiera en un rojo profundo, su pesadilla el abrazo de la morena reconfortándola y al final el aliento encantador de su boca que termino con un beso cálido y casto...en ese momento ella llevo sus dedos a los labios, la morena le había besado no solo una vez si no varias veces más y ella inocentemente le había correspondido, como era posible que le había permitido eso a esa pesada y arrogante, rápidamente salió de su agarre con cuidado de no despertarla, para no verle despertar.

Al estar lista dejo la habitación y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina a sabiendas que Kirio posiblemente estaba preparando el desayuno, ella solo necesitaba una taza de café y luego comenzaría sus tareas que hoy consistían en ver al caballo, que en este caso también prepararía al otro caballo. Al llegar a la cocina Kirio sonrió a ella cuando la vio llegar con una expresión totalmente ensimismada.

Tan temprano despierta- pregunto Kirio con una pequeña sonrisa- aún no está el desayuno.

Un café podría ser- dijo Soi con una pequeña sonrisa- buenos días Kirio-san.

Un café para mi pequeña saliendo- dijo en tono jovial y rápidamente le preparo el café y lo coloco frente a ella- buenos días mi niña.

Por otro lado Shutara se encontraba junto a Tenjirō preparando algunos implementos para el joven Kuchiki, solo era cosas para que terminara de sanar correctamente, un ungüento y una que otro te que le ayudaría a su muñeca. Posiblemente después del desayuno ellos deberían tomar camino de regreso al campamento, algo que les parecía lo más apropiado por seguridad, aunque no podían evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia ante eso, hace mucho que no tenían visitantes y más que todo jóvenes que podían ser un poco de compañía para la joven Soi.

* * *

><p>Ya casi todos despiertos excepto Ōetsu que como siempre era difícil para el levantarse temprano por la mañana y sin olvidar a Byakuya que compartió el dormitorio con el monje, la actividad comenzaba con el dia soleado.<p>

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones la morena aferrada a un almohada tenia esta especie de sonrisa en su rostro, estaba despertando y por acto reflejo apretó más hacia si la almohada que tenía en sus brazos, con un suave gemido escapando de sus labios para dar un estiramiento, por supuesto sin soltar su almohada, luego la luz filtrándose por los ojos entreabiertos que poco a poco fueron amplios, suspirando y dando una sonrisa de bienvenida al nuevo día.

Como es que podía sentirse tan alegre al despertar cuando siempre fue uno de los momentos más molestos, pero al abrir los ojos por completo y contemplar la habitación que era un poco ajena a lo que acostumbraba ser su habitación, lo recordó estaba en la habitación de su pequeña y linda guerrera- **_mi pequeña_**- sonrió ante ese mote, luego frunció el ceño, donde es que ella se ha ido y en qué momento, hizo un pequeño mohín molesto, no recordaba la última vez que había tenido un sueño tan placentero, pero sobretodo nunca había compartido la cama con nadie, suspiro levemente acaso algo había cambiado después de que el día de ayer se había sentido humillantemente derrotada y a la vez casi despreciada.

Se puso de pie reflexionando sobre sus pensamientos y al hacerlo casi tropieza con el pequeño futon en el suelo al lado de la cama, sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar como la joven Fong había despertado con un grito angustioso, su rostro lleno de lágrimas y el miedo reflejado en su mirar gris, no podía recordar alguna vez haber sentido tanta ternura y deseo de consolar, proteger y cuidar de alguien.

Aun de pie inspeccionando detenidamente la habitación el escritorio era ordenado, sencillo y no parecía tener mayores cosas que uno cuantos libros y dejando escapar un suspiro, vio que había una figura de madera de lo que parecía un guerrero, ella quería ver en todo algo de la personalidad de Soi, pero todo parecía normal.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente a tomar una ducha, posiblemente todos estaban ya despiertos y ella estaba retrasada, hoy debían de regresar al campamento, algo que le causo un poco de tristeza el monasterio parecía un lugar tranquilo y cómodo para estar, además ella estaba acá- _**momento**-_ se dijo a sí misma, - _**no soy del tipo del tipo romántico**_- pensó para si misma con una sonrisa, aunque….toco sus labios y lo recordó-**_porque le bese de esa manera_**- suspiro, porque se había aprovechado de la situación débil de la joven para darle un beso, y no fue solo uno fueron varios, sin contar que luego le pidió que durmiera con ella, los orbes dorados se abrieron en asombro al caer en cuenta que ella había hecho cosas que antes se había dicho que no haría con nadie, cosas como pedir, insistir.

* * *

><p>Soi se encontraba dándole de comer a los caballos cuando vio que Byakuya llegaba a su lado e intento ayudarle con algo pero ella rápidamente no lo permitió.<p>

Estas herido- dijo suavemente- Tenjirō-sama no estará contento si no sigues sus indicaciones.

Solo quería ayudar un poco- dijo Byakuya sonriendo un poco- entrenaras con Ōetsu- sama el día de hoy.

No- negó con la cabeza también- se supone que debo descansar de actividades físicas para el entrenamiento con Shutara- sama.

Waou- dijo asombrado- deberás, he oído que ella es una cosa seria- dijo con una sonrisa y del mismo modo hacer sonreír a Soi.

Seguro que ella es más que eso- dijo con orgullo y así siguieron una charla totalmente interesante, tanto que no se habían dado cuenta que a unos pocos metros eran vigilados.

Yoruichi se encontraba a unos metros de donde Soi y Byakuya que charlaban animadamente, ella había llegado a llamarlos para ir a tomar el desayuno, pero al ver la interacción de los dos, la forma en que Soi sonreía de forma despreocupada y hablaba con total normalidad, sintió algo que le enervaba en su interior que no entendía muy bien que era, pero lo que si estaba segura es que deseaba ir junto a ellos y alejar a Soi de Kuchiki o en acto loco ir y tomar a la joven Fong en un beso apasionado.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron espantados al sentir que alguien estaba llegando a su lado y de pronto se sintió nerviosa de ser encontrada observando - creí haber oído que eras rápida, pero hoy pareces lenta-dijo a la morena, miro hacia los otros dos que estaban a unos metros- oigan tortolitos, hay que desayunar- grito Ōetsu con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Los jóvenes que hablaban animosamente sin percatarse de nada dieron un respingo y al ver a unos metros que Ōetsu que les llamaba, al momento en que Soi vio a la morena al lado del monje no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al recordar lo que había sucedido con ella anoche y el cómo habían despertado por la mañana, por su parte Byakuya se sonrojo y algo en su interior le dijo que esa mirada seria y glacial de la morena era extrañamente dirigida solo a él.

Cuando los dos llegaron cerca de ellos Ōetsu comenzó su camino hacia la cocina y Byakuya le siguió los pasos y al pasar junto a la morena está casi le bloquea el camino levemente y el joven Kuchiki le miro con expresión confusa, pero siguió su camino. Soi a su vez se quedó viendo extrañada de la actitud de la morena que rápidamente miro hacia ella, con esa mirada fulminante y reclamadora y no pudo evitar preguntar- que hacías con él.

La pregunta hizo se sonrojara levemente pero ajena a cómo reaccionar Soi frunció el ceño a la morena- no es tu asunto- dijo algo molesta, que se creía la morena que hacían.

Vamos tortugas que esperan- volvió Ōetsu a llamarles y todos salieron directo a la cocina, con la morena quedando rezagada por ultimo.

Cuando todos llegaron a la cocina Soi fue directo a lavar sus manos, mientras que Byakuya tomo asiento rápidamente en la mesa a la izquierda de Tenjirō que estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa y comenzaba su conversación sobre el estado de su muñeca, Ōetsu se sentó junto al joven y a un lado Shutara, la morena parecía no entrar aun por completo y parecía ensimismada.

Un suspiro largo escapo de la morena- **_debo calmarme_**- dijo para sí misma, acaso eran celos los que había sentido, movió su cabeza para espantar esa tonta conclusión ella jamás sentía celos por nada ni por nadie, pero porque sintió que el estómago se le hundía al ver a Soi con Byakuya- **_durmió conmigo y nos besamos_**- dijo para tranquilizarse, obviamente solo debo recordarle sutilmente lo que hicimos anoche, pensó para sí misma, un brillo de malicia refulgió en sus ojos y una sonrisa adorno su boca, fue así como por fin entro a la cocina y diviso su objetivo que estaba sentada frente a Shutara, así que rápidamente fue y se sentó a su lado con Tenjirō a su lado izquierdo.

Kirio comenzó a servir y la morena sonreía un poco, mientras que Soi parecía un poco tensa desde que la morena se había sentado a su lado, como podía ser que ella le pusiera en un estado de alerta, miedo, intranquilidad y muchas cosas que ella no entendía y trataba de digerir, sin contar la vergüenza por su comportamiento en la noche anterior, claro eso nadie debía saberlo, mientras todo pasaba de forma normal para algunos Ōetsu no puedo evitar mirar que Shutara tenía ese maldito semblante de que algo sabia y el inmediatamente trato de ver que había visto.

Al estar el desayuno Kirio tomo asiento frente a Tenjirō y quedando a su lado izquierdo Shutara y al derecho Soi, así que dando un buen provecho todos comenzaron el desayuno y de paso el comienzo a las pequeñas conversaciones.

Has dormido bien Yoru-chan- pregunto Kirio y Soi no pudo evitar bajar un poco su rostro al sentir que este se calentaba el rostro levemente, cosa que podía significar que un sonrojo tonto estaba en su cara.

Yoruichi dirigió su mirada a Kirio con una leve sonrisa y bajo su mano izquierda de la mesa, para colocarla en la pierna de Soi- oh, he dormido como nunca Kirio-san - dijo con total sinceridad y su mano frotando levemente y de forma sugerente la pierna de Soi que rápidamente dio un respingo en la acción.

Me alegro- dijo Shutara frente a ellas, mirando a las dos fijamente- Soi, no está acostumbrada a la compañía.

Bueno- dijo la morena con una sonrisa y luego dirigió una mirada a Soi- ella fue una estupenda anfitriona anoche, espero que no sintiera molesta alguna por la invasión- dijo deslizando su mano por la entrepierna de la joven Fong.

Soi se atragantó un poco con el bocado que tenía en la boca y en el momento Yoruichi quito la mano de su pierna y le ofreció un vaso con agua- gracias- dijo casi con un hilo de voz y sonrojada- yo dormí bien- dijo suavemente casi sin mirar a nadie y volvió a su comida.

Qué bueno- intervino Byakuya- en cambio Ōetsu- sama parecía roncar como oso- dijo casi divertido y todos comenzaron a reír, aligerando el ambiente. Mientras que Soi lanzo una mirada gélida a la morena y negó con la cabeza, Yoruichi por su parte le guiño el ojo.

Ōetsu y Byakuya seguían en su pequeña discusión contando su breve historia de cómo les había costado dormir y acusándose uno al otro como si fueran dos niños pequeños, mientras tanto bajo la mesa Yoruichi y Soi tenían una pequeña pelea de manos, la morena había intentado volver a colocar su mano en la pierna de la joven Fong y esta lo había evitado, por ahora sostenía su mano con moderada fuerza, pero luego fueron sacadas de su concurso de miradas.

Donde les toco dormir- pregunto Shutara, sacandolas de su pelea clandestina.

Cama- respondieron de pronto las dos.

Todos rápidamente quedaron en silencio y mirando hacia las dos, en el instante el rostro de Soi se puso colorado- bueno ella me dio la cama- dijo Yoruichi en tono calmo e indiferente. Por su parte Soi estaba llegando a su límite, se suponía que la morena había dicho que todo lo pasado ni se mencionaría, pero al parecer estaba tomando ventaja y molestándola.

Como podía ser que la persona amable que le consoló anoche, fuera una astilla en su trasero y le encantaba molestarle llevándola a su límite, era obvio que la morena solo jugaba y se burlaba de su ingenuidad o de su falta de desenvoltura para con otros, pero ella no se lo seguiria permitiendo.

Vaya- dijo Ōetsu con una sonrisa pícara- pensé que había retozado juntas o algo así- cuando sintió la mirada gélida de Kirio y Shutara. Se puso serio- no es que sea malo compartir la cama, más cuando son chicas- dijo rápidamente y volvió a su comida.

Ohh, por mí no tendría algún problema- dijo la morena un poco alegre.

Me imagino que no- dijo Soi con sorna.

Yoruichi dirigió su mirada ella- te equivocas, no todos tiene ese privilegio.

Muy bien por todos, sería difícil dormir contigo y con tu gran ego en la cama- dijo Soi con total seriedad, Byakuya y Ōetsu no pudieron reprimir unas risas.

Soi- regaño Kirio rápidamente, el ambiente de pronto era muy tenso en la mesa y si las cosas seguían así, las cosas terminarían mal.

Por otro lado Yoruichi se quedó en silencio y con su rostro impasible, no podía creer que ella fuera tan… después de lo de anoche- al menos mi ego no me despierta por pesadillas a media noche.- en el preciso momento que la morena había dicho eso, se arrepintió.

Soi se levantó de la mesa con los puños apretados a su lado- puedo retirarme- dijo suavemente y con tono frio.

Puedes- dijo Shutara con solemnidad y mirando de soslayo a la morena que parecía muy arrepentida de lo que acababa de decir, como era que ellas podían llevarse tan mal si sus padres habían sido tan unidos, pero como podía ser que Soi acostumbrada a ser calmada, impasible y controlada perdiera los papeles especialmente con la morena que parecía también ser muy afectada por las acciones y palabras de Soi, suspiro al ver como la joven Fong parecía retirarse con mucha tensión en su cuerpo, podía imaginarse el enojo que estaba conteniendo.

Bueno- dijo Ōetsu con un rápido movimiento agarro a Byakuya de la solapa e hizo que se levantara- el desayuno estuvo delicioso, vamos Byakuya que Tenjirō te hará un examen- el mencionado se quedó confundido hasta que Shutara le hizo una señal con la cabeza que todo estaba bien, obviamente esto se arreglaría entre mujeres, por lo que se puso de pie y se fue tras los pasos de los dos que acababan de abandonar el lugar.

Kirio miro hacia Shutara que se levantaba de su asiento y como se conocían desde hace mucho no bastaron palabras, ella sabía lo que debía hacer- Yoru-chan, me ayudas a limpiar todo esto.

La morena asintió, no tenía aminos y mucho menos ganas de decir algo, estaba muy apenada aun así no pudo evitar expresar lo más importante y lo que sentía en su corazón decir- dígale que en verdad lo lamento- dijo a Shutara que estaba casi en la puerta, ella asintió y las dejo ahí.

* * *

><p>Ōetsu y Byakuya se encontraba preparando el caballo que los llevaría de regreso al campamento Tenjirō les había dicho que lo mejor era preparase para partir, antes que la morena y Soi terminaran en un combate de verdad, desde su salida de la cocina no habían dicho nada, pero el joven tenía curiosidad de saber que habia sucedido, aunque sabía que no debía preguntar, se preguntaba cómo era posible que Yoruichi se comportara de esa manera con Soi y viceversa, como es que habían dormido tan bien si en el comedor parecía que ni podían estar cerca.<p>

Ōetsu no podía dejar de sonreír internamente, al parecer la aguda percepción del entorno y de los demás en Shutara no había menguado para nada, al parecer era la única que había notado que sucedía algo entre ellas y vaya que si había algo, la tensión ahí adentro podía cortarse con un alfiler y cada vez parecía ir en aumento, aunque cual era el meollo del asunto, él no lo podía saber esto parecía fuera de su liga.

Mientras tanto Soi estaba en su habitación y su pequeña pelota había sufrido el embiste de su furia, estaba destrozada en el suelo y para variar molesta de arruinar su pequeño juguete gracias a ella…estaba molesta, frustrada y no solo con la morena sino también con ella misma.

Pero el sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos y suspiro al ver que Shutara entraba a su habitación con la calma en su actuar y su semblante impasible…por supuesto ella también era de las que no mostraba tantas emociones.

Muy bien Soi Fong- dijo con tono serio- me dirás que carajos pasó anoche entre ustedes dos.

Los ojos de Soi se quedaron estupefactos ante la expresión de Shutara, que debía decirle, la verdad de lo que habían compartido las dos en la noche, el como ella despertó de su pesadilla y la morena le abrazo de una forma muy amable y cariñosa, que después le beso no una sino que varias veces y que ella había respondido al contacto, que luego durmió con ella y despertó abrazada.- ella me molesta demasiado- se quejó- ayer tuve una pesadilla y al despertar ella estaba ahí con preocupación- dijo casi atropelladamente- me dijo que durmiese con ella y que hoy todo sería olvidado, pero parece que se empeña en ser tan odiosa que me pone de nervios.

Shutara nunca dejo de verla y aunque ella había sido muy sincera, algo parecía no entender por completo, más bien terminar de encajar y ahora se preguntaba si Soi realmente era muy buena en ocultar la verdad o estaba ante algo que ni ella misma entendía y eso solo podía ser dos cosas: que en el fondo de su psique ella odiaba a la morena por ser una Shihōin y en ese caso era indirectamente culpable de que toda su familia estaba muerta, por otra parte esto parecía tan tontamente simple que más bien parecía una pelea de pareja o enamorados.

Sigues con las pesadillas- pregunto Shutara y vio que Soi asentía- porque no lo habías dicho, por una parte fue bueno que ella lo sacara a relucir.

No tenía derecho- dijo Soi suavemente.

Tienes razón y créeme- dijo suavemente- lo lamenta mucho, es más me dijo que te lo dijera- Soi se quedó sin decir nada, estaba demasiado molesta para pensar en cómo se sentía la morena- ahora debo hablarte como maestra y mentora- dijo Shutara seria.

Perdiste el control de tus emociones de nuevo- señalo con frialdad- es más ella parece ser un detonante en ti, no sabía que podías ser muy mordaz e irónica- vio como Soi se sonrojaba- ahora bien los sonrojos son muy profusos cuando ella está alrededor, sé que eres tímida pero hay algo en ella quizá te altere.

No lo sé- respondió Soi casi con cautela- como dije ella me parece muy molesta y, tiene un alto concepto de sí misma y es demasiado… no sé.

Soi- dijo Shutara con un poco de cariño en su voz- no puedes esperar que ella no sea un poco altanera, su padre lo es en gran manera y créeme su padre de joven era como una astilla en el trasero, pero con todo él fue el mejor amigo de tu padre, tú te pareces a tu padre así que no entiendo cómo es que las dos no tratan de llevarse bien, acaso sientes que ella es culpable de que tu familia pereciera.

No- dijo seriamente pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de extrañeza a esa pregunta, aun así sabia la respuesta su familia eran unos guerreros honorables y habían hecho lo correcto, luchar hasta el final y ayudar a otros- cada quien elige como morir- dijo suavemente- como tú me dijiste una vez, papa era un hombre de honor y jamás un cobarde que huye.

Entiendo- dijo Shutara- cuando ellos partan nosotras iremos de nuevo al bosque para entrenar, así que prepara todo.

Soi asintió y vio como Shutara salía de la habitación y ahora se debatía en si salir a despedirse o que.

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo en que Shutara hablaba con Soi, Kirio comenzaba a zanjar el asunto con la morena que había optado por lavar los utensilios de la cocina y todos los platos ocupados para el desayuno, su expresión era verdaderamente seria pero con un poco de diferencia que la vez anterior, una cierta tristeza, confusión, molestia y arrepentimiento, aunque quien sabe que más, la morena podía también ser buena en enmascarar sentimientos, Kirio se colocó junto a ella y decidió comenzar su charla.<p>

No sé lo que pasa entre ustedes pero pareciera que no pueden estar en la misma habitación sin agredirse o insultarse, hasta para mi es extraño, Soi no es una persona impulsiva o mal educada, por lo que me pregunto qué fue lo que paso con ustedes anoche- pregunto Kirio Finalmente.

Nada- dijo suavemente la morena- ella tuvo una pesadilla y para tranquilizarla le sugerí que durmiera en la cama conmigo- dijo en todo suave- pero quizá eso no fue buena idea.

Ella ha tenido unos días un poco difíciles, hasta hace poco se enteró como llego al monasterio- dijo suavemente- lo que le paso a su familia, es joven y está en una etapa difícil, recuerda que ella no ha tenido contacto con otras personas de su edad.

Bueno, ella sabe defenderse muy bien—dijo en tono suave- será mejor que partamos al campamento pronto, asi no causo mas molestias.

Kirio le dijo una pequeña sonrisa- bueno no seas tan dura contigo, casi está todo hecho asi que puedes ir con Tenjirō.

Muchas gracias por todo Kirio- san- dijo la morena con una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos más tarde Yoruichi se encontraban a la puerta del monasterio, ella preparaba el caballo junto a Tenjirō y Kirio.<p>

Por su parte Byakuya se despedía de Soi que había salido de su habitación y estaba en medio de las escaleras- bueno Soi- dijo Byakuya dando una leve inclinación- fue bueno volver a verte en acción, espero que la otra vez podamos tener un rato para practicar la Katana.

Claro- dijo suavemente- cuando vuelvas por acá lucharemos- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

No iras a despedirte de ella- dijo suavemente y vio que Soi se quedó en silencio- ella no es mala, quizá un poco engreída y cargante- el joven Byakuya parecía debatir interiormente- mira, quizá que la derrotaras le hizo mal...ella había dicho que se casaría con quien le derrotara.

Soi se sonrojo levemente y parpadeó un par de veces sin saber que responder- eso es tonto.

No lo es- dijo Byakuya suavemente- he visto como chicos y chicas de su edad, un poco mayores y de menor han intentado ganarle en combate para conseguir conquistarla y nadie lo habia hecho hasta que tu lo hicieste ayer.

Soi frunció el ceño- ella parece superficial, obviamente eso de casarse es solo un juego para ella y para llamar la atencion de los demas.

Quizá- dijo el joven Kuchiki encogiendo sus hombros- me marcho, me llaman- dijo sonriendo al ver que la morena le hacía señas para que bajara.

Soi miro hacia la morena que al ver su mirada sobre ella bajo el rostro y no le dio la cara, la joven Fong por su parte enarco una de sus cejas en extrañeza por esa acción, realmente no entendía a esa mujer. En el desayuno parecía muy confiada, coqueta, atrevida y ahora parecía tímida y indecisa en sus acciones y comportamiento- Ōetsu-sama tiene razón, a las mujeres son incomprensibles- espeto y volvio a su habitacion.

Por su parte Byakuya ya había bajado las escaleras y llego junto a Yoruichi- no te vas a despedir de ella- pregunto el joven con seriedad.

Se hace tarde y debemos irnos ya- dijo Yoruichi con tono serio y tomando camino hacia los monjes que se encontraban en la puerta exceptuando con Shutara que venía tras de ellos.

Yoruichi-san- llamo Shutara suavemente alcanzando a la morena que se detuvo ante el llamado de ella, estando a su lado le extendió un pequeño regalo- me agradaría mucho que aceptaras este presente- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

La morena tomo el pequeño regalo en sus manos como si se tratara de algo muy importante y su sonrisa se amplio grandemente- yo no tengo nada que regalarle Shutara.-sama- dijo dando una inclinación de agradecimiento por el regalo- puedo abrirlo- pregunto.

Por supuesto- es tuyo- dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza y vio como casi de forma ceremoniosa Yoruichi abría el obsequio y sus ojos se maravillaron al ver lo que tenía en sus manos. Una La Wakizashi de 30 centímetros con una empuñadura color dorada, sus ojos miraron el objeto y a Shutara.

Es hermosa- dijo suavemente- la blandió para probarla- esta fantástica- dijo como una niña con juguete nuevo, al verla Shutara no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que la morena parecía reaccionar a los regalos bélicos de manera en que lo hacia la joven Fong.

Bueno, debes cuidar de ella y sobretodo ocuparla con responsabilidad- sonrió un poco- una mujer debe saber defenderse y sé que tu eres muy buen en ello, solo debes de mejorar y entrenar.

Lo hare Shutara- sama- dijo con una sonrisa e hizo algo que la monje no esperaba, le abrazo efusivamente.

* * *

><p>Todos se despidieron y luego de unos momentos los jóvenes partieron hacia el campamento en lo alto de la montañas, a los 15 minutos Shutara estaba en la habitación de Soi tocando la puerta.<p>

Tienes todo listo- dijo con seriedad- porque partiremos ahorita, he pensado ver como esta lo de la persecución y rastreo.

Soi sonrió levemente- todo listo, ya prepare el caballo.

Bueno, cabalgaremos tras Yoruichi y Byakuya- dijo con una mirada seria- seguiremos las huellas que van dejando e intentaremos acercarnos sin que nos vean- Soi frunció el ceño ante eso- estas conforme como comenzara el entrenamiento o lo dejamos para otro día.

Hai- dijo suavemente- sabiendo que si se negaba no habría entrenamiento.

A los pocos minutos salieron tras el rumbo que habían tomado los jóvenes, fue fácil seguirles la pista, Soi había identificado las huellas del caballo y al llegar al bosque donde todo parecía mas calmo, con mucho verde y silencios bajaron la velocidad, habían cabalgado por el espacio de 15 minutos y en su trote suave Shutara inspeccionaba todo el lugar, de pronto Shutara halo las riendas haciendo detener el caballo y bajo de un movimiento rápido al suelo, en ese instante Soi estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo hasta que escucho una orden.

Quédate ahí- dijo la monje suavemente y comenzó a inspeccionar el suelo a su alrededor y contaba suavemente- dos, diez, diesiocho, veintiséis-suspiro levemente y rápidamente regreso al caballo- baja y ponte el uniforme rápidamente- ordeno mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

Soi rápidamente hizo lo que se le mando; el uniforme no era más que el traje de entrenamiento que consistía en un shinobi shozoku, que cubría todo excepto sus ojos.

Escúchame atentamente- espeto Shutara despacio y casi como en un susurro- hay varias huellas de caballo, lo que puede significar que es una patrulla- Soi abrió sus ojos grises en sorpresa y al entender el significado de lo que estaba sucediendo- de ahora en adelante quiero que seas lo mas sigilosa que puedas, las huellas van al noreste, asi que debemos seguirlas- Soi asintió- sígueme a una distancia de dos metros, iras en el caballo y trata de mantenerlo en calma.

Soi suspiro- ellos son soldados- pregunto suavemente.

Podrían ser soldados del Seireitei- dijo Shutara con seriedad- debes controlar tus emociones y estar preparada para luchar de verdad- se acerco a la joven Fong y la tomo de los brazos y la miro seria y con frialdad- esto puede ser de vida o muerte, entiendes.

Hai- afirmo la joven Soi y fue a montar el caballo.

Shutara comenzó su avance por el camino seguida por la joven montada en el caballo, sus pasos eran silenciosos y extrañamente el bosque parecía pulular en una calma que causaba expectación y ansiedad.

* * *

><p><span><strong>20 Minutos Atrás<strong>

Yoruichi y Byakuya cabalgaban en el bosque a paso de trote, pero algo hizo que la morena detuviera el andar del caballo.

Oye porque nos detuvimos- se quejo el joven Kuchiki.

Shuu, cállate- dijo la morena suavemente- no escuchas unos trotes que se acercan- pregunto suavemente viendo a todos lados, unas aves salieron volando de los arboles un poco atrás de ellos.

Byakuya rápidamente se puso pálido- será que viene alguien.- pregunto suavemente y con un poco de temor en su voz.

La morena rápidamente hizo que el caballo avanzara pero buscando el noreste, no el norte como era su ruta de camino- escúchame Byakuya- dijo suavemente mientras cabalgaban a paso rápido- avanzaremos unos pocos metros tratando de alejarnos de la ruta, yo bajare del caballo y tu trata de regresar al monasterio, para pedir ayuda.

Estás loca- espeto molesto.

Shhh, guarda silencio- dijo seria y algo molesta- estas herido, me quedare a distraerlos por si hace falta mientras tú te marchas, si no es necesario me ocultare.

Mejor vayamos lo dos- dijo él con un tono de suplica- en el monasterio nos podemos ocultar de quienes sean.

No- dijo con frialdad- imagina si nos siguen al monasterio y…- suspiro- se supone que es un refugio y lugar seguro, quiero que siga así.

Se supone que soy el hombre- dijo molesto- te puede pasar algo.

La morena sonrió- mi Byakuchi tan honorable y lindo, se preocupa por mi- dijo dándole un pequeño abrazo que el rápidamente termino y ella se puso seira - tengo un arma y sabes que puedo defenderme muy bien- la morena detuvo el caballo y desmonto dejando que el joven Kuchiki tomara las riendas.- estas bien de tu muñeca para tomar las riendas.

Si- dijo con convicción- prométeme que serás cuidadosa y te ocultaras si no hay problema alguno.

Prometido- dijo haciendo con su dedo un cruce de cruz en su corazón- ya sabes, corre como el viento y no mires atrás.

El joven trago despacio- te odio sabes.

Yoruichi sonrió- lo sé- dijo suavemente.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Momento Actual<strong>

Shutara se detuvo de repente, fue hacia Soi y se monto al caballo tras de ella, tomo las riendas y ordeno al caballo a ir a toda velocidad en dirección que ella dirigía, cuando hubieron avanzado lograron divisar el caballo que iba a toda marcha tratando de salir del bosque, Shutara apresuro el paso del animal, hasta ponerse a su lado entonces Soi tomo las riendas para que Shutara se apsara al otro caballo, al hacerlo frenaron con fuerza.

Byakuya, no te asustes soy yo, Shutara- dijo la mujer detrás del joven que estaba pálido y asustado.

Pensé- dijo el- que me habian atrapado, Yoruichi me dijo que fuera a pedir ayuda.

Shhh, tranquilo - ordeno Shutara- respira- ella vio que el joven hacia lo que le pedía- ahora dime despacio y suavemente lo que ha pasado con Yoruichi.

Se quedo atrás para distraerlos, por si me seguían- dijo suavemente- ella quería que regresara a pedir ayuda.

Donde esta- pregunto Shutara.

En esa dirección- dijo apuntando en línea recta con su mano- cabalgue en línea recta, como ella me dijo sin mirar atrás y sin detenerme.

Bien- dijo con una sonrisa- seguirás tu camino y dile a Tenjirō que yo me estoy encargando pero necesitare de su ayuda, que se apresure en venir.

El joven Kuchiki asintió- por favor, ayúdela- rogo el joven.

Lo hare- dijo Shutara- ahora, no te detengas y recuerda tu misión- el joven Kuchiki asintió y de una palmada el caballo tomo marcha y siguió su camino.

Shutara suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento para tratar de ver la estrategia en su mente y luego suspiro- Soi- llamo a su estudiante que aun estaba montada en el caballo, pero al instante desmonto y fue a su lado.- ocultaremos el caballo- ordeno Shutara- toma la Katana y cuatro Kunai, iremos por los arboles así que prepara tu cuerda con el ancla.

Hai- dijo y fue hacer lo que le dijeron mientras Shutara preparaba sus armas y lo que ella utilizaría, después de un breve instante Soi llego a su lado con su equipo- ya hice lo que ordeno.

Escúchame bien- advirtió la monje - cuando estemos cerca quiero que ubiques a Yoruichi, esa será tu misión y cuando lo hagas se ocultaran.

Pero…- Soi trato de rebatir, pero guardo silencio ante la mirada seria y fría de Shutara que conocía muy bien y era sinónimo de inflexibilidad.

No quiero que te hagas la valiente – suspiro- no quiero que luches o busques algún enfrentamiento, salvo que sea necesario.

Hai- dijo obediente.

Si tienes que matar hazlo- espeto dándole la espalda- el enemigo debe morir antes que tu o a quien proteges.

Hai- dijo suavemente.

Ahora vamos, sígueme a la par y se muy sigilosa.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi se encontraba escondida entre unos arbustos y unas rocas, desde que Byakuya había salido a toda marcha hacia el monasterio, ella intento borrar los rastros del caballo desde el punto que ella había desmontado y unos metros más adelante donde el caballo había tomado camino, pero para su mala suerte los extraños que eran seis jinetes que llevaban uniformes con un escudo que no distinguía bien habían llegado donde ella se encontraba. Así que no le quedo más que ocultarse lo mejor que podía con el poco tiempo a su disposición, por suerte Byakuya ya había partido sin ningún problema y ella solo debía mantenerse oculta y viva.<p>

Te dije que estabas alucinando- dijo uno de los soldados- yo no he escuchado nada.

Había huellas de caballo atrás- espeto otro soldado molesto- y se dirigían por este camino- bajo de su caballo e inspecciono el terreno.

Entonces, por donde lo seguimos- dijo un soldado que parecía ser el jefe.

No lo sé- se rasco la cabeza confuso- es como si la huellas se borraran- dijo algo molesto.

Jajaja- rio uno con burla- así que andamos en busca de Pegaso.

Podía ser un caballo salvaje- trato de razonar uno de los soldados- o perdido.

Bien- espeto el jefe- ustedes dos dijo señalando a dos soldados- vayan unos metros al lugar donde cambiaron el rumbo de la huellas e inspeccionen el lugar- los soldados asintieron y volvieron al lugar de donde venían.

Ustedes dos- vayan en dirección sur- dijo sonriendo- parece que de ahí comenzaba el rastro- los soldados siguieron ordenes- tu y yo buscaremos en los alrededores- el otro soldado comenzó su camino a trote lento y el jefe se quedo ahí, sentado.

Yoruichi miraba como el jefe del grupo parecía sentarse en el suelo y recostarse en un árbol donde había mucha sombra.

* * *

><p>Shutara hizo un ademan de detener la marcha a Soi, cuando vieron pasar dos jinetes en dirección al camino que Byakuya había tomado, al instante Shutara hizo ademan de seguir adelante en línea recta a Soi por el camino que iban mientras ella regresaba a toda marcha.<p>

Soi solo vio un borrón negro que saltaba de rama en rama y luego...la nada, ahora ella volvió su atención y con un rostro impasible y serio bajo la máscara fue en dirección que su Sempai le había señalado lo más rápido que sus capacidades le permitían.

Shutara logro alcanzar a un soldado que se había quedado rezagado y con un ágil movimiento y auxiliada de una cuerda, logro derribarlo del caballo y en el suelo lo termino antes que el soldado notara o supiera lo que había pasado, al instante volvió a trepar los arboles y fue tras el otro soldado.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi se había acercado de forma lenta y sigilosa al soldado que parecía dormir en el árbol, ella sabía que tenía que escapar pero si noqueaba a ese hombre tenía más posibilidades de escapar y esconderse de una mejor manera, por lo que haciendo acopio de valentía y a sabiendas de que había sido entrenada, se acerco hasta el hombre y cuando estuvo detrás opto por noquearlo y si no podía utilizaría el hermoso regalo que Shutara- san le había dado y así lo hizo, en un rápido movimiento se puso junto a él y cuando el trato de ver lo que sucedía ella le apuñalo la garganta donde se conectan las clavículas con dos de sus dedos y luego se separo y dio una patada con su pierna derecha debajo de la mandíbula y eso fue todo, el soldado cayo inconsciente a tierra y después de unos breves momentos de la subida inesperada de adrenalina ella sonrió triunfante y comenzó a buscar hacia donde esconderse cuando de pronto el soldado que inspeccionaba los al redores apareció detrás de ella a pie y apuntándole con una espada.<p>

Vaya, vaya- dijo con sorna- mira lo que tenemos acá- dijo mirándole de pies a cabeza- parece que tendré un poco de diversión- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.


	7. Chapter 7

Buenas Noches, con la novedad de que habia problemas tecnicos al parecer y eso retraso un dia la publicacion de este capitulo.

Como siempre agradeciendo su tiempo para leer, dejar reviews y la paciencia con cada actualizacion.

**Agradecimientos a:**

Guess...jajaj no tiene nombre y bueno me agrada llenar sus espectativas y mas que todo superarlas ;) jajaj cuidate tu tambien.

Susurro nocturno... estas leyendo todo por aca no? por otro lado tu comentario muy acertado, hasta puedo decir que estuve a punto de no publicar esta historia y borrarla, porque simplemente sentia que era como muy fumada jajaja y fuera de mi imaginacion pero mira aca estoy, quiza hoy veras un leve cariño de parte de las dos.

Selebel...jamas he dicho ser buena jajaj, pero uno debe hacerse la interesante jaja, espero el capitulo sea lo que esperas.

Gracias a los que comentan por otros lugares y por sutilmente incentivarme a escribir como esclava :P

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPITULO No 7<strong>

**Emociones Intensas - Sonidos de Guerra**

Hubo un fugaz y rápido pensamiento en la mente de la morena **_"idiota"_** se había dicho internamente, había ido por un objetivo olvidando su entorno y ahora estaba en graves problemas, ese hombre le apuntaba con la espada y tenía esa sonrisa grotesca que no auguraba nada bueno.

Quien eres- pregunto el hombre uniformado y vio un poco a su alrededor- estás sola- interrogo apuntando mas su espada sobre la morena, mientras que Yoruichi no sabía que decir o que hacer, la verdad aun estaba tratando de ver cómo salir de la situación que parecía estar totalmente en su contra, solo pensaba en que Byakuya estuviera a salvo y no le hubiesen alcanzado los otros soldados.

De pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una bofetada en su mejilla derecha- que no escuchas, responde- grito el soldado al momento que ella con una de sus manos limpio el rastro de sangre en su labio, y de paso se preparaba para la confrontación que parecía inevitable.

Un sonido de movimiento se escucho de repente y sin saber de dónde una figura delgada y vestida completamente de negro aterrizo tras el hombre que había golpeado a la morena, cuando el giro para atacar con su espada, con un rápido movimiento la figura vestida de negro que era Soi se agacho y con sus manos tomo del frente del uniforme al sujeto haciéndose caer hacia atrás con sus piernas flexionadas, en esta posición rápidamente puso la planta del pie en su estomago y lo lanzo hacia el otro extremo, con rapidez se puso de pie y cuando el sujeto se estaba poniendo de pie le lanzo unos golpes rápidos en su cara, estomago y rodillas haciéndolo caer al suelo con un sonido sordo.

La figura delgada miraba al sujeto en el suelo que parecía estar inconsciente, así que se giro hacia la morena que le veía con total asombro y sin moverse de su lugar, fue con ella y le inspecciono para ver si estaba herida y pudo ver como su labio estaba partido y sangraba levemente. Yoruichi miraba la figura frente a ella, era casi de su estatura y delgada, pero estaba demasiado cubierta para discernir de quien se trataba, aun así cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y vio los ojos grises ella no dudo en lanzarse en un abrazo- Soi- dijo en un susurro. La peli azul se dejo abrazar y en un acto reflejo envolvió a la morena con sus brazos- me salvaste- dijo suavemente Yoruichi en su cuello.

Soi se tenso levemente ante esas palabras y con suavidad comenzó a soltarse del abrazo de la morena que le miraba confusa al ver que la joven Fong parecía mirarla con una expresión impasible, la peli azul extendió su mano derecha y con sus dedos enguantados rozo suavemente el labio inferior de la morena, ese donde mostraba la herida por la bofetada- estas herida- dijo suavemente, mientras acariciaba lentamente el labio de la morena que ante el toque cuidadoso y tierno se estremeció levemente.

No es nada- aclaro la morena y de pronto abrió los ojos con expresión de miedo- ¡Soi cuidado!- exclamo cuando vio como el hombre que antes había derribado se acercaba con furia y lanzando un ataque con su espada que al momento en que Soi se giro le paso rozando con la punta de la espada por las costillas del lado derecho, al instante con agilidad Soi sacaba su Katana y la hundía levemente en el abdomen del hombre que la miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos y semblante lleno de miedo y odio, Soi se quedo ahí con la respiración agitada y su mirada que denotaba confusión y miedo, la morena al ver que el hombre con su último aliento intentaba atacar de nuevo con la espada en su mano, saco la Wakizashi de su funda y la hundió en el sujeto, Soi le miro con total asombro, retiro su arma levemente y al instante el sujeto murió cayendo al suelo.

Soi se quedo ahí con la Katana en sus manos viendo al sujeto tendido en el suelo sin vida y su mirada perdida, la morena se acerco a ella con cuidado tomándole la Katana lentamente y la tiro al suelo, tomo en sus manos el rostro de la joven que parecía aturdida y en shock- mírame- espeto- era él o nosotros- dijo suavemente y mirándole directamente a los ojos- respira- ordeno - inhala y exhala- dijo suavemente, Soi hizo lo que le indicaba y se abrazo a la morena suavemente, Yoruichi le apretó contra su cuerpo, al momento de hacerlo comenzó a escuchar un leve sollozo de parte de la joven Fong- está bien- dijo la morena acariciando la espalda de la joven con cariño y delicadeza- lo has hecho bien mi pequeña guerrera- estuvieron así por unos instantes.

Después de un momento Soi inspiro suavemente y se limpio las lágrimas, luego procedió a soltarse del agarre levemente y miraba a Yoruichi con un tono rosado en sus mejillas, la morena no pudo evitar sonreír bobamente – debemos irnos- dijo la joven Fong en tono calmo, volviendo a su forma de ser distante y fría, la morena suspiro ante el cambio y asintió.

Estaban por irse cuando la morena se acerco al tipo que antes había nockeado y le hundió la Wakizashi en su abdomen con un movimiento rápido, Soi se le quedo mirando- que- exclamo la morena encogiéndose de hombros- solo me percato que no se levante y nos ataque- miro hacia Soi y la vio de pies a cabeza - estas herida- dijo señalando su costado derecho y caminando hacia ella.

Es solo un rasguño- dijo cubriendo el lugar con su mano- hay que ocultarnos, ven- dijo a la morena que le siguió inmediatamente- vi un buen lugar donde ocultarnos y esperar a Shutara- sama, debemos ser cautelosas y discretas.

* * *

><p>Shutara había regresado al punto donde encontró por primera vez las huellas de la patrulla, después de haber puesto fuera de combate a los dos soldados que iban tras Byakuya, sonrió al ver que los dos soldados no hacían más que yacer en el suelo recostados bajo un árbol y beber de una vasija algo que según sus sospechas podía ser sake. Desde la rama de un árbol había observado que los sujetos estaban con su guardia baja, así que se dispuso a ponerlos fuera de combate.<p>

Trepo y salto de rama en rama hasta situarse en el árbol donde los soldados estaba descansando sin ningún tipo de cuidado, Shutara comenzó su trabajo y ato la cuerda de seguridad en sus tobillos y puso el ancla enrollada en la rama más gruesa que daba la sombra a los soldados, miro la bolsa en su cintura y tomo dos Kunai, sonrió y se lanzo como en caída libre, fue un movimiento rápido y preciso, Shutara cayó a unos centímetros del suelo frente a los soldados que se quedaron boquiabiertos y sin esperarlo mas ella clavo los Kunais en sus frentes, dándoles muerte instantáneamente.

Sonrió aun boca abajo y pendida de la cuerda que con una ágil movimiento corto y rodo al suelo, se incorporo y tomo los Kunai haciendo que los soldados cayeran al suelo como sacos de papas, la monje comenzó a ocultar los cuerpos detrás de unos arbustos a la vez que limpiaba el lugar para que hubiese señal o huellas de su trabajo. Cuando hubo terminado volvió a la cuerda y trepo en ella- ahora en busca de las chicas- dijo suavemente y comenzó a saltar entre rama y rama a toda velocidad.

* * *

><p>Soi Fong y Yoruichi llegaron a una pequeña cueva, la joven Fong la había visto antes de llegar al punto donde encontró a la morena y ahora que solo debía de esperar la llegada de Shutara ella se recostó contra la pared de la cueva y comenzó a ver los daños en su costado derecho, al momento la morena se acerco.<p>

Déjame ver- dijo extendiendo su mano derecha, pero fue rápidamente detenida por la mano izquierda de Soi.

No es nada de cuidado, además no sangra- aclaro Soi- deberías sentarte y descansar.

Que hacían acá- pregunto la morena- como es que se dieron cuenta de los soldados.

Shutara-sama se dio cuenta de todo, veníamos a entrenar- sonrió levemente- hoy avanzaríamos en mi entrenamiento.

La morena enarco sus cejas en asombro- Shutara- sama te entrena- exclamo y frunció el ceño- ya decía yo- suspiro- por eso me derrotaste.

Soi se sonrojo levemente- eres muy buena, tuve dificultad para hacerlo.

La morena sonrió levemente ante el cumplido y se sintió incomoda, como era posible que al joven podía ser tan cambiante algunas veces fría, distante, un poco mordaz e hiriente en sus comentarios y de pronto tan frágil y sensible, hoy lo había visto de nuevo al momento de atravesar al soldado con su Katana, su rostro fino y lindo tenía signos de angustia, miedo y culpa, pero no era momento de pensar en ello es mas debía preguntarle cuales eran las ordenes o instrucciones que le había dado la monje.

Me derrotaste justamente- dijo restando importancia y guardo silencio un momento y volvió hablar- entonces ahora que haremos.

Esperar- dijo Soi y vio como la morena suspiraba y se sentaba en el suelo, mientras ella sintió una leve punzada en donde le habían rasguñado, pero hizo caso omiso, luego de un rato se puso de pie rápidamente, se coloco junto a la morena y en forma protectora saco su Katana.

Shutara cayó de un salto frente a la cueva y sonrió al ver que Soi había hecho exactamente lo que se le había ordenado, ahora se encontraba de manera protectora delante de la morena cuando no hace más de unas horas estaban las dos casi halándose de los cabellos.

Soi bajo su arma y la guardo rápidamente suspirando- Shutara-sama- dijo con una sonrisa.

La monje se quito la máscara que cubría su rostro y comenzó a evaluar a las dos jóvenes, dio un paso rápido hacia ellas y miro como su alumna tenía una leve cortada en su costado y la morena un corte en su labio inferior- están bien- pregunto y ladeo su cabeza en signo desaprobatorio.

Nada de cuidado- respondió la morena.

Soi bajo el rostro levemente- Gomen ne – dijo suavemente- me distraje.

No importa eso ahora- dijo Shutara- ustedes se encargaron de los dos sujetos a unos metros al noreste- vio como asintieron las dos y sonrió- uno tenía perforación de Katana y de Wakizashi- levanto una ceja.

Ella le asestó el primer golpe y yo lo remate- dijo la morena con total seriedad- con el otro no quería que de pronto se levantara.

Shutara vio como la morena hablaba de forma normal, más bien sin un ápice de culpabilidad o remordimiento, mientras que Soi parecía incomoda y conmocionada al escuchar el relato- bueno, el otro no se iba a levantar de todos modos, los golpes que recibió fueron muy certeros, tanto que uno le rompió el cuello, muy bien hecho- dijo a la morena.

Gracias Shutara- sama- dijo la morena y sonrió- y por su regalo.

Shutara sonrió- bueno al menos se que lo sabes utilizar- dijo tratando de calmar el ambiente- además no esperaba menos de la hija de Shiro Shihōin- aclaro y la morena sonrió, Soi por su parte suspiro.

Que haremos ahora – pregunto Soi.

Descansar un momento- dijo tomando una vasija y ofreciéndola- beban un poco de agua- se sentó en el suelo- esperaremos por unos diez minutos- según mis cálculos es el tiempo que le tomaría a Tenjirō venir acá.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado en el monasterio al momento de la llegada de Byakuya y luego de relatar la angustia que había pasado camino de regreso, puso a los tres monjes en máxima alerta Ōetsu quería ir con Tenjirō pero dadas las instrucciones de Shutara eso era imposible, el ahora quedaría encargado de la seguridad del monasterio, especialmente del joven Byakuya. Por su parte Kirio estaba muy afligida, Soi se encontraba con Shutara y posiblemente tendría que enfrentarse con soldados del Seireitei y eso era algo que le ponía muy nerviosa, podía reconocer la capacidad natural que ella tenía para la lucha y el manejo de la espada, Soi estaba por convertirse en una excelente guerrera según lo dicho por Shutara, después de que habían regresado del entrenamiento en el bosque. Aun así Kirio en su corazón sabia que aunque Soi parecía como pez en el agua en su formación de guerrera, en una parte de su mente aun era una niña.<p>

Soi no conocía nada del mundo real porque nunca había salido del monasterio y lo que conocía era por lo que ellos le contaban, lo que leía de los libros y eso lo pudo notar con más nitidez en sus interacciones con Yoruichi, su falta de intolerancia, su exasperación y pérdida de control, era cierto que todas sus enseñanzas eran con afán de que aprendiera a protegerse y a su paso cuidar de otros, pero también le habían enseñado la piedad, la paz, el respeto. Soi era una perfecta maquina de pelea que siendo aun tan joven podía aprender cada vez más, pero también ellos le habían protegido de la crueldad, el odio, la muerte y hasta se podía decir que le mantenían en una burbuja, y el día de hoy parecía que esa burbuja se rompería.

Tenjirō preparo un pequeño Kit medico y rápidamente monto el caballo, dio instrucciones a Ōetsu y Kirio, mientras ellos estaban fuera y mientras regresaban que no sabía exactamente cuándo sucedería, aun debían ver que harían con Yoruichi y con Byakuya, ellos estarían a cargo y debían de ser muy cuidadosos si alguien les visitaba.

Fue así como Tenjirō tomo el caballo con el que Byakuya había llegado y partió a todo galopé, según sus cálculos y la dirección que Byakuya le había referido debía ir al noreste, ahora solo esperaba poder encontrar a Shutara, Soi y la joven Shihōin con vida y sin ningún percance.

* * *

><p>Shutara se puso de pie y las dos jóvenes hicieron lo mismo, Shutara miro hacia ellas y sopeso lo que debía de hacer- es mejor que se queden acá- dijo seria mientras cubría su rostro de nuevo- no salgan y estén alertas.<p>

Pero podemos ayudarte- dijo Soi.

Para lo que voy hacer no quiero su ayuda – suspiro- solo Tenjirō puede ayudarme con lo que debemos hacer ahora y seguro estará cerca de llegar, estén preparadas porque cuando venga partiremos.

Hai- dijeron las dos jóvenes y al instante vieron como Shutara salía del lugar con rapidez.

Vaya- es muy rápida- espeto la morena y vio como Soi tomaba asiento en el suelo y se recostaba en pared de la cueva cerrando los ojos un instante- te encuentras bien.

Soi abrió sus orbes grises aunque de pronto su vista pareció borrosa, sacudió la cabeza y parpadeo, sonrió al ver el semblante preocupado de la morena- estoy bien- aclaro.

La morena le miro seria y volvió su mirada a donde la joven había sido herida- porque no me dejas lavar tu herida, al menos así no se te infecta- dijo y sin esperar respuesta fue junto a la joven Fong que se hizo a un lado alejándose de la morena.

No te molestes- dijo con tono suave.

Yoruichi suspiro- solo deja que la limpie- dijo casi rogando, al darse cuenta lo que hacía frunció el ceño, pero la peli azul bajaba sus hombros en forma derrotista y la morena no pudo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa, se puso de rodillas junto a ella; rasgo un trozo de tela de su manga y tomo la vasija de agua, vertió un poco en la te la y luego rasgo un poco más el uniforme de la joven Fong en el lugar donde había sido herida.

Soi miraba expectante y un poco incomoda todo el movimiento de la morena, desde que rompió su propia prenda de vestir y como se puso de rodillas a su lado y ahora con su cuerpo expectante y un poco tenso al sentir como la morena tocaba con sus dedos su uniforme y lo rasgaba para posiblemente tener mayor acceso al rasguño- porque eres amable conmigo- preguntó sin querer.

La morena le miro a los ojos y sonrió- porque quiero- dijo suavemente y volvió toda su atención a la tarea de limpiar la herida- es solo un pequeño rasguño- dijo suavemente, mojo con un poco de agua el pedazo de tela y la paso suavemente sobre el pequeño corte en la piel nívea de Soi que ante esa acción dio un pequeño respingo- te he hice daño- pregunto la morena y vio como Soi negaba con la cabeza y su rostro era un poema color rojo, la morena suspiro y dejo de pasar la tela en la herida- bien creo que ya está limpia, espero Tenjirō traiga algo que te pueda colocar para que cicatricé rápido- tapo la herida tratando de cerrar el uniforme y que la herida no quedara al aire libre.

Soi movió su mano derecha y tomo las de la morena- gracias- dijo con una sonrisa y soltando a la morena.

Yoruichi sonrió y se soltó las manos de la joven Fong- no tienes nada que agradecer, soy yo la que tengo que hacerlo- suspiro- si no hubieses aparecido quien sabe si estaría...

Soi pudo sus dedos en los labios de la morena- ni lo menciones- dijo suavemente- sus miradas no se despegaban la una de la otra, pero Soi rompió contacto y miro a los labios de la morena, con un suave toque su dedo índice recorrió el labio inferior de la morena hasta llegar al corte, por su parte Yoruichi volvió a estremecerse ante la acción, guardo su respiración y sintió como su corazón latía de forma agitada por la acción de la joven peli azul, extrañamente ella tenía una mirada curiosa y su semblante era apesadumbrado – debí llegar antes- dijo con reprobación.

La morena tomo mano de Soi que rozaba su labio- lo hiciste bien mi pequeña guerrera- dijo con una sonrisa y vio como la joven Fong fruncía el ceño y asentía soltando su mano del agarre, obviamente la peli azul no era consciente de lo que la caricia de le provocaba.

Porque me llamas así- pregunto de pronto.

Como- pregunto Yoruichi- mi pequeña guerrera?- la joven Fong asintió- te molesta- preguntó con cautela y espero la respuesta.

Soi sopeso su respuesta -no me molesta- aclaro- pero me preguntaba si tiene que ver con lo que me dijo Byakuya.

Yoruichi enarco una de sus cejas ante la mención de Byakuya y se preguntaba que le había dicho, por un momento hasta tuvo esa molestia que le causaba confusión, definitivamente eso no pueden ser celos, se dijo a sí misma y se centro en lo que le importaba- que te dijo Byakuya.

Soi se sonrojo suavemente y miro hacia un lado- que tú habías dicho que te casarías con quien te derrotara.

Hubo un momento de incredulidad y leve vergüenza, tanto que la morena se sonrojo visiblemente, como era posible que Kuchiki fuese tan comunicativo- te dijo él eso- pregunto incrédula, bien era notorio que Byakuchi era comunicativo pero contando las cosas de otros- si lo dije, pero eso no tiene nada que ver, nunca me ha gustado perder.

Soi se quedo asimilando la respuesta, mientras que la morena le miraba- entonces lo que le dijiste era solo una broma.

La morena sonrió ampliamente y se le ocurrió algo- bueno- dijo haciendo ademan de pensar- la verdad es que no creí que nadie me derrotara, pero porque tanto interés en el tema- pregunto con un poco de malicia en su voz- acaso quieres reclamar el premio.

¡Que!-exclamo la peli azul y se sonrojo inmediatamente- por supuesto que no.

La morena se acerco a su rostro tanto que su aliento cálido hizo efecto en la joven Fong y sintió un breve mareo, pero luego Yoruichi se alejo y fingió sentirse herida y rechazada – no me quieres como esposa- dijo haciendo un mohín.

Soi abrió los ojos en sorpresa y a la vez no supo qué hacer, la morena parecía afectada por su rechazo- yo... no quise decir eso- dijo rápidamente al ver que la morena hacia ademan de querer llorar.

La morena sonrió y volvió a acercarse a la joven Fong- así que- se puso seria y poso su mirada en los orbes tormentosos- quieres casarte conmigo- dijo casi en los labios de la peli azul que se quedo inmóvil y no pudo evitar mirar a la boca de la morena y luego a sus ojos, en ese instante Yoruichi no desaprovecho la ocasión y le dio un beso suave y rápido y al separarse le toco la punta de la nariz con uno de sus dedos- no te pongas muy seria mi pequeña guerrera, aun es muy pronto- suspiro – además quizá luego cuando seas mayor conozcas a alguien y quieras casarte- sintió que su estomago se le hundía al pensar en eso- además creo que no te llevas con mi enorme ego.

Soi se sonrojo levemente- me disculpo, si te ofendí no estoy acostumbrada a…tu forma de ser - dijo suavemente, pero no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad y preguntar- siempre besas a las personas- la joven Fong frunció el ceño, acaso era simple curiosidad o preguntaba por otra cosa.

La morena sonrió internamente, parecía que su pequeña guerrera era celosa- no beso a todas las personas- aclaro- pero soy muy consciente de que beso a quien yo quiero o decido besar- extendió su mano y acaricio la mejilla de la joven Fong- tu eres la que mas besos ha recibido de mi.

Soi suspiro y sin quererlo se estaba relajando bajo el toque cariñoso de la morena y su mente cavilaba cada palabra de la morena y de pronto algo le hizo sonrojarse, por su parte la morena no dejaba de acariciarle y mirar cada expresión del rostro fino y lindo de la peli azul, de pronto ella quiso decir algo y cerro la boca, luego frunció el ceño- nadie te ha besado- pregunto Soi casi en un susurro.

La morena sonrió ante las preguntas curiosas y casi atrevidas que Soi le lanzaba, pero lo más divertido y lindo era ver esos pequeños sonrojos cada que ella preguntaba- nunca he dejado que nadie me bese.

Porque- pregunto con un poco de confianza Soi, parecía que perdía la timidez por momentos y era audaz.

La morena realmente no le podía decir lo que ella pensaba con respecto a eso pues eran cosas muy personales, la morena tenía en su mente el esperar la persona indicada o más bien esa persona especial que conquistara su corazón, así que opto por encogerse de hombros y responder lo mejor que pudo con sinceridad- no lo sé, quizá muchos no quieren arriesgarse a ser lastimados- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- pero como dije, no dejaría que alguien me besara.

Soi enarco una de sus ceja, alzo su mano a la de Yoruichi que aun seguía acariciando su mejilla y la tomo entre la suya, la morena enarco la ceja en total expectación ante lo que la peli azul haría- creo que yo tomare el riesgo- dijo casi en un susurro, como un acto totalmente inusitado acerco su rostro al de la morena que cuando vio que la joven tímida acortaba la distancia abrió sus ojos con asombro y cuando estaba por decir algo sintió los labios suaves y finos de la peli azul en contacto con los suyos, una corriente paso por su espina dorsal ante el contacto suave y tierno, podía sentir el leve temblor en los labios de Soi y la manera en que la besaba era como si tuviese miedo de lastimarla, el beso duro un instante que parecía una infinidad y ella se abandono al contacto respondiendo al beso y acercándose mas a la joven Fong pero de pronto ceso el contacto.

Aun con sus rostros muy cerca la morena tenía una pérdida de palabras y parecía visiblemente afectada, por supuesto en su mente se preguntaba el porqué había permitido que la peli azul le besara, mientras tanto Soi miraba expectante a la morena porque no sabía que esperar; quizá una airada reprimenda o un golpe por su atrevimiento, pero al final le desconcertó su falta de acción y palabra, era como verla ahí perdida y ella solo quería volver a besarla y sentir ese sentimiento de euforia y felicidad, por lo que no espero mas y se inclino más cerca de la morena que ante tal acción retenía el aliento con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora la joven Fong llena de inexperiencia y aun sin saber que hacia exactamente, con mucha ternura y cuidado beso el labio inferior de la morena donde había sido herida, al ver que la morena no respondía y se dejaba hacer volvió a besarla pero esta vez fue un beso más profundo e intenso, como una exploración de los labios de la morena que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el beso que le hacía sentir cosas que nunca pensó sentir, todo su ser parecía renacer y estallar en su interior, había oído la expresión tonta que las personas decían al enamorarse, eso de tener mariposas en el estomago, pero para Yoruichi estas no eran unas simples mariposas, más bien parecían abejas asesinas, ante esa realización la morena pareció volver a la realidad y lo que estaba sintiendo, en un movimiento inesperado empujo a Soi lejos de ella que casi cayó al piso.

La peli azul después de ser empujada por la morena volvió a la realidad de sus actos y se sonrojo profusamente- lo siento- dijo con aflicción, pero noto que la morena tenía el rostro levemente sonrojado, era obvio que eso era el resultado de su atrevimiento, al morena tenía sus ojos llenos de incredulidad y pudo ver como su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración agitada, algo dentro de la peli azul hizo que sonriera con total suficiencia ya que era algo que ella le había provocado por los besos.

Yoruichi le miraba con sus orbes dorados muy abiertos en asombro de lo que la joven Fong se había osado hacer no una, sino dos veces - Porque me besaste- pregunto la morena.

Soi se quedo pensando que responder a la morena, la verdad que ni ella entendía porque le había besado, aunque la forma en que ella había dicho que no permitiría que alguien le besara, fue un aliciente para Soi pues era como lanzar un desafío y ella siempre tomaba los desafios y salia vencedora, pero por la forma en que Yoruichi la termino empujando la segunda vez solo pensó que algo había hecho mal entonces le entro el temor- hice algo mal- pregunto cómo en un susurro.

La morena reacciono suspirando y pasando su mano por el cabello ella esperaba una respuesta, pero con esa pregunta fue totalmente desarmada la joven frente a ella en ese momento no se parecía a la que le había besado y despertado ese ardiente deseo en su interior, realmente Kirio tenía razón ella en el fondo aun era una jovencita – dios- dijo casi en un suspiro- no, todo lo contrario- dijo la morena seria y lanzo un suspiro- te das cuenta lo haces- se acero a la peli azul y le acaricio el rostro- lo que me haces sentir.

Soi se quedo en silencio asimilando las palabras de la morena, pero no alcanzaba a comprenderlas en su totalidad, obviamente el beso no había estado mal y que es lo que había hecho, solo besarla y eso que, la morena también le había besado antes- dijiste que nadie te había besado antes- se sonrojo- pensé que debía besarte.

Yoruichi rodo los ojos ante la respuesta, pero sonrió plenamente al darse cuenta que Soi realmente tenía esa inocencia que le hacía enternecerse, querer abrazarla y cuidar de que nadie más viera esa faceta de ella- así que por eso me besaste- dijo aclarando las cosas y la peli azul asintió levemente- también besarías a Byakuya.

Soi frunció el ceño y giro su rostro poniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho- porque debía besarlo a él- respondió con un tono poco molesto.

La morena sonrió satisfecha- eso me alegra- dijo golpeando la mejilla pálida de Soi con su dedo- tu solo me debes besar a mí- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Soi frunció el ceño- entonces tu no besaras a nadie más, también - dijo seria.

Yoruichi no pudo evitar reírse y suspiro- no besare a nadie, si es eso lo que te preocupa, pero no deberíamos hablar de esto y ni estar besándonos, no es el momento- dijo con un tono más serio- hablaremos cuando estemos en casa, tu y yo.- Soi se sonrojo levemente y asintió con su cabeza.

Ven sentémonos y esperemos a que regrese Shutara- san- dijo la morena arrastrando a la joven Fong para que se sentara a su lado, Soi obedeció mansamente y trato de calmar todas las sensaciones que habían surgido al beso de la morena, una parte de ella entendía que gustaba de la morena de una forma diferente como nunca antes pensó que alguien le llamara la atención, era como si sacara lo mejor y peor de ella, quizá como el big bang que le debilitaba, sonrió para sí …podía ser que si seguía pensando así posiblemente se parecería a uno de los personajes esos que leía en sus libros.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Unos minutos atrás<strong>

Shutara había salido de la cueva luego de comprobar que las dos jóvenes estuviesen bien, suspiro levemente mientras se encaminaba al lugar donde había visto las primeras huellas de los jinetes, si no se equivocaba en sus cálculos Tenjirō estaría pronto de llegar a ese lugar, deseaba terminar con todo lo más pronto posible. No tardo mucho en llegar y se quedo cerca de unos arbustos, escondida sutilmente.

Unos minutos pasaron y ella se puso alerta, parecía que alguien se acercaba pero no a caballo por lo que decidió hacer lo que mejor hacia, esconderse y esperar, pero de pronto se escuchó un "crack" y ella se lanzo directo al sonido, suspiro levemente al ver de quien se trataba- que se supone que haces- dijo con seriedad- todos los animales del bosque posiblemente escucharon el mal paso que diste.

Ohh perdóname- dijo el monje- no soy experto en sigilo, soy médico por dios- espeto alzando los brazos en forma de exasperación.

Shutara no pudo evitar reírse- bueno, lo hiciste bien- dijo con una sonrisa- donde dejaste el caballo.

Esta por ahí- dijo señalando detrás de un gran árbol y el monje se puso serio- donde están ellas- pregunto.

Escondidas- respondió- luego iremos por ellas- suspiro- ahora necesito que me ayudes a desaparecer los cuerpos.

Cuerpos- cuestiono el monje- cuantos eran- inquirió con seriedad.

Era una patrulla de seis- dijo seria y caminando hacia unos arbustos- acá están los primeros dos- dijo moviendo una rama- creo que tuvimos suerte.- Tenjirō se acerco y vio los cuerpos de los soldados.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se alarmo, al ver el uniforme que los soldados vestían- son soldados bajo las ordenes de verdugo de Seireitei- miro a Shutara que parecía impasible y con su mirada gélida- acaso el esta patrullando el bosque.

No- respondió la pelinegra-los escuche, les parecía ridículo venir al bosque y ver si había algo que reportar o ver, estaban emborrachándose.

Entonces fue un paseo para ti- pregunto algo divertido.

Shutara suspiro- una molestia más bien-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- estaban dispersos y tuve que dejar a Soi con la misión de buscar a Yoruichi y luego ocultarse.

Bueno, desaparezcamos los cuerpos y vayamos a casa- dijo Tenjirō- podemos utilizar el rio- fueron por los caballos y que estaban escondidos a unos metros.

Shutara bufo algo divertida- vaya soluciones rápidas, es lo menos que esperaba de ti, pero debemos quitarles los uniformes, subámoslos en los caballos y vamos por los otros.

Tenjirō parpadeo ante lo dicho por Shutara- quieres que los desnudemos- pregunto algo asqueado, mientras subían un soldado a un caballo..

Los uniformes pueden servirle a Shiro- dijo seria- podía ser un buen plan de infiltración cuando decida atacar el Seireitei.

Acaso, haces estrategias de guerra en instantes- suspiro- somos monjes, deberíamos buscar la paz.

Shutara sonrió- algunos hábitos nunca se olvidan- suspiro- anda estamos cerca de los otros dos, llegaron al lugar donde estaban los otros dos cuerpo.

Así que mastates a los seis- pregunto Tenjirō mientras subían a los otros dos.

No, uno lo mato la joven Shihōin y el otro Soi- respondió mirando a Tenjirō.

El monje abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y preocupación- se supone que no debía manchar sus manos con sangre, estamos para protegerla- estaban muy cerca de los últimos dos.

Tenjirō- advirtió Shutara y cerró los ojos- no podremos protegerla siempre y en un enfrentamiento es morir o matar, acaso preferirías que sus manos queden limpias de derramar sangre con el problema de que pueda morir o que viva- saco los cuerpos de dos soldados detras de un arbol- estos son los que ellas mataron.

El monje comenzó a examinarlos y vio toda la escena- vaya fractura en el cuello y herida por Wakizashi, parece que no tuvo ni que pelear- se movió hacia el otro y lo miro curioso- hay señales de golpes en cara, abdomen, piernas y parece que fue lanzado al suelo- se acero mas al sujeto- tiene dos heridas de distintas armas- Tenjirō levanto la espada del sujeto- que extraño - dijo suavemente examinando la espada notando algo- la espada parece tener algo untando en su filo.

Tenjirō deja eso y terminemos con esto- dijo Shutara un poco mandona- ya están los caballos atados, súbete a uno hay que llevarlos al rio y terminar con esto.

Bien, ya oculte los otros tres caballos y también los ate, para cuando regresemos solo nos marchamos- dijo Tenjirō, Shutara asintió.

Los dos salieron en dirección al rio que estaba a unos 500 mts del lugar donde se encontraban al noroeste, cabalgando a paso rápido tardarían en llegar ocho minutos quizá menos, no debían perder tiempo aun no sabían las repercusiones que podían tener cuando el terrible comandante de la guardia imperial Nnoitra Gilga se enterara que los guardias que envió a patrullaje no regresaron.

Al llegar a la orilla del rio desmontaron y comenzaron la tarea de despojar a los soldados de los uniformes que vestían y guardarlos en la montura que tenía un compartimiento, obviamente esa correspondía al jefe de la patrulla, comenzaron atando piedras en los tobillos de los soldados, según las palabras de Shutara para Tenjirō fue: **_"debemos desaparecer los cuerpos y que no los encuentren"_** Tenjirō suspiro y respondió: **_" el rio podía ser de mucha ayuda, podemos ponerles peso para que los cuerpos vayan siendo arrastrados por la corriente y obviamente quedaran al fondo del rio"_**. Trabajaron lo más rápido posible, aun debían regresar por la chicas.

Luego de hecho la limpieza, los dos montaron los caballos y regresaron al punto donde habían dejado los otros caballos y Shutara no perdió más tiempo y fue por las chicas, mientras que Tenjirō no dejaba de inspeccionar el lugar.

* * *

><p>Shutara llego a la entrada de la cueva y por un momento se quedo pensando en cuál sería el próximo movimiento, obviamente lo primero seria llevar a la joven Shihōin al lado de Shiro, pero Byakuya aun estaba en el monasterio y no podían perder tiempo en regresar por él, pero no debía quedarse ahí había que moverse y rápido, estaba a punto de entrar cuando de pronto vio el movimiento, Yoruichi y Soi estaban casi frente a ella con sus armas empuñadas, que bajaron al momento de ver quien estaba en la entrada de la cueva.<p>

Me alegro que se encuentren alertas- dijo Shutara con seriedad- ahora síganme, debemos irnos lo más rápido posible.

Las jóvenes siguieron a Shutara que parecía muy ensimismada, aun no les decía hacia donde se dirigían, que es lo que pasaría con Byakuya y que había pasado con los soldados, al mirar hacia donde se dirigían Soi no pudo evitar tensarse un poco, sin contar que extrañamente se sentía un poco cansada, no entendía porque regresaban al lugar donde habían derrotado a los soldados.

Al llegar lo primero que vieron fue a 8 caballos y ningún rastro de los soldados, la morena estaba visiblemente calmada aunque tenía muchas preguntas pero pensó que no era el momento de cuestionar, de pronto Soi sintió un movimiento que venía sobre ella y saco su Katana lista para defenderse, pero rápidamente la bajo al ver al monje pelinegro que extrañamente al verla le abrazo con ímpetu.

Soi- dijo abrazándola- están con bien- luego comenzó a inspeccionarla de pie a cabeza.

Claro que están bien- dijo Shutara un poco divertida- deja tus chequeos para luego, debemos subir a la montaña.

La morena se quedo sorprendida- pero y Byakuya, no está con nosotros.

Ginrei puede venir por el camino a su campamento, así que apresurémonos que no debemos perder tiempo- espeto Shutara.

Tenjirō sonrió- bueno, al final sabíamos que no podíamos ocultarla por siempre- espeto el monje refiriéndose a Soi, comenzó a montar su caballo- bien Yoru-chan, monta tu caballo y muéstranos el camino a casa.

Shutara asintió y Soi monto el caballo del que Shutara le entregaba las riendas, estaba un poco nerviosa pues al final iba a conocer al que decían era el mejor amigo de su padre, un padre que ella no recordaba, sintió de pronto que su cuerpo se calentaba de repente y pensó que solo era nerviosismo, por su parte Shutara se preparaba para lo que podía venir, la patrulla y su aniquilación solo traerían el que Shiro Shihōin decidiera apresurar su incursión al Seireitei, si es que estaba pensando en hacerlo, ahora tendrían que enfrentar la sorpresa de que había un sobreviviente del clan Fong y que ellos eran sus guardianes y tutores.

Todos montaron un caballo y con una señal de la morena a los demás espoleo al caballo y salió a toda velocidad camino al campamento en la montaña donde la esperaban sus padres, posiblemente este día seria un shock para ellos, miro de soslayo hacia atrás, donde Soi venia cabalgando junto a Shutara y se preguntaba como reaccionaria su padre cuando supiera que era la única sobreviviente del clan Fong, pero sobretodo la hija de su mejor amigo, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la morena pues al final sabia que sus padres posiblemente la tendrían en gran estima, así como ella en poco tiempo la quería.

* * *

><p>Saludos y Feliz Fin de Semana.<p> 


End file.
